A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun
by baketheyolk
Summary: Baekhyun si bintang sekolah mengalami dilema karena ia terjatuh pada dua hati antara pengagum rahasianya yang anonimus dan Chanyeol, remaja lelaki aneh yang misterius. A Chanbaek Story. ChanyeolxBaekhyun. BoyxBoy.
1. Eprologue

A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun

by chocobanana614

Rated: T

It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.

I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.

...

 _"Menurutmu mengapa ia sampai melakukan sebegitunya untukku? Bukankah seseorang akan bahagia jika orang yang dicintainya memiliki rencana untuk mencintainya juga?"_

 _"Dan kau salah, Baek. Tingkat tertinggi dari mencintai seseorang adalah ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia tanpa mengharapkan balasan perasaan yang sama. Terdengar klise memang, tapi percayalah, aku tahu."_

...

Seorang pria dewasa duduk di kursi sebuah pesawat yang tengah terbang di ketinggian 5844 kaki di atas permukaan laut. Tangan kirinya menggenggam paspor dan tiket, sementara tangan kanannya ia gerakkan untuk menekan tombol pada layar kecil yang tertanam di kursi baris depannya.

Usai memasang headset putih yang ia bawa ke layar, pria tersebut melemparkan pandangannya jauh ke awan yang menghiasi bentangan langit biru. Bentuknya yang seperti kapas membuatnya ingin menggapai dan mencoba untuk mengambil gumpalan putih itu.

Surai hitamnya memantul ketika dua orang pramugari cantik mengajaknya berbicara. Rambut blonde mereka yang dikepang dan digulung, menyembul dari topi seragamnya berwarna ungu.

" _Coffee, coke or juice_?" Tawar pramugari yang lebih tinggi disertai senyuman lembut.

" _Juice, please_." Sebuah gelas plastik kecil berwarna putih ia terima dan pramugari itu lanjut untuk memberikan layanannya pada penumpang lain. Ia meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja _portable_ dan kembali memandang kapas-kapas putih dari balik jendelanya.

Masih memerlukan beberapa jam lagi untuk tiba di tempat tujuan.


	2. The Day He Met Chanyeol

A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun

by chocobanana614

Rated: T

It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.

I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.

...

Pertemuan pertama mereka yaitu pada saat hari Valentine di usia Baekhyun yang hampir beranjak 19 tahun.

Baekhyun yang tengah berlari di koridor lantai satu sekolah, mencoba untuk mencari tempat persembunyian agar terhindar dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya untuk menyatakan cinta. Setangkai mawar biru di tangan kiri dan tangan kanan yang kosong ia gerakkan menyesuaikan langkah kaki saat berlari. Ia kebingungan harus pergi kemana karena ia menemui jalan buntu, sebab pintu menuju gedung baru sekolah di seberang sana terkunci rapat dan gudang pengap yang berada di sisi lain koridor bukanlah pilihan yang tepat untuk seseorang yang alergi debu sepertinya. Baekhyun terus menoleh ke belakang, setengah berharap orang-orang tersebut berhenti mengejarnya dan setengahnya lagi berharap ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati menolongnya untuk bersembunyi.

Ia tidak suka hari valentine.

Ketika semua teman-temannya mengimpikan mendapat barang-barang yang mewakili perasaan cinta dari seseorang yang mereka cintai dan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari orang lain yang mengaguminya, Baekhyun justru sebaliknya. Cokelat, bunga, boneka dan surat cinta adalah benda yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap hari dari para penggemarnya sejak ia masih duduk di bangku junior sampai ia senior kini. Mereka selalu meletakkan benda-benda tersebut di dalam lokernya. Terkadang ia sudah bosan melihat itu semua berada di dalam lokernya tiap hari karena ia harus memutar otak harus diberikan pada siapa seluruh hadiah itu.

Baekhyun memang bukan seorang artis papan atas di negaranya, akan tetapi ia merupakan seorang penyanyi andalan sekolahnya untuk mewakili di tiap perlombaan di tingkat provinsi hingga nasional. Suara merdunya sudah tidak diragukan lagi dan telah mendapatkan pengakuan dari para juri profesional. Ia bahkan pernah mendapatkan dua kali tawaran dari dua agensi ternama di Korea untuk bergabung menjadi trainee di perusahaan mereka. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun menolak kesempatan itu. Menurutnya ia tidak cocok untuk menjadi bagian dari dunia hiburan. Dan sesungguhnya pula, ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tak hanya suaranya yang bagus, Baekhyun juga disukai oleh para penggemar di sekolahnya karena wajahnya yang dapat menampilkan sisi tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan. Perawakan tubuh yang kecil, membuat para kaum lelaki di sekitarnya ingin melindungi ia dari segala marabahaya yang ada. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tidak perlu perlindungan dari siapapun karena ia juga lelaki dan ia menguasai satu seni bela diri yang mampu untuk menjadi pertahanan diri di kala ia dalam keadaan terdesak. Sosok Baekhyun membuat iri para gadis di sekolahnya sebab tiap kali Baekhyun memakai make up tipis untuk penampilannya atau saat ia mulai tersenyum dengan manis, ia mampu melampaui kecantikan gadis-gadis itu. Tidak jarang pula siswi yang mengagumi Baekhyun, tetapi kebanyakan dari penggemarnya ialah lelaki.

Belum berhenti sampai disitu, sifat dan sikap Baekhyun juga sangat patut untuk dipuji. Meskipun ia bukan siswa paling jenius di angkatannya, tetapi ia tetap berada di posisi lima terbesar di bidang akademik. Ia juga sangat ramah dan baik hati pada semua orang. Tiap kali ia bertemu seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal, ia pasti akan tersenyum pada orang tersebut. Mungkin penyebab terbesar mengapa orang-orang itu mengejarnya saat ini adalah karena sifat Baekhyun yang terlampau ramah yang mereka kira itu adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa Baekhyun menyukai salah satu dari mereka.

Baekhyun terus menggedor-gedor pintu yang terkunci itu. Ia pun perlahan terjatuh ke lantai, seakan kakinya telah menyerah hasil dari berlari keliling lantai satu untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Pada akhirnya, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah melipat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ia tak lupa untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut yang ia tekuk. Jika ia bisa dan berani, ia sudah menghancurkan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut sejak tadi. Sayangnya, Baekhyun masih sangat menghargai tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk melukai diri hanya karena para penggemarnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Suara baritone yang tidak ia kenal terdengar dari belakangnya. Ia mendongak kepada sang pemilik suara tersebut yang baru keluar dari gudang. Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang berdiri di depannya. Ia terlihat mencurigakan karena tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam gudang yang terkenal dengan gelap dan kotor. Kamera model lama dengan tali hitam dan tulisan _d'Ark_ seperti yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya di rumah sebagai koleksi, juga terlihat menggantung di leher si pemuda itu.

"Tolong aku." Baekhyun memohon dengan nada yang lirih kepada orang tersebut dan berharap ia bersedia menolongnya.

Orang itu menoleh ke sisi lain koridor yang berisik karena derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Tanpa banyak bicara, orang tersebut ikut berjongkok di hadapannya seraya meletakkan tangan kiri di dinding sebelah Baekhyun dan telapak tangan kanannya yang lebar menutupi rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda lembut seperti permen kapas itu.

Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat dan tenggorakkannya terasa kering. Ia mampu menghirup aroma parfum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh orang asing itu.

 _Orang ini terlalu dekat_. Baekhyun berkata dalam hati.

Baekhyun menatap kedua iris mata onyx gelap di balik kacamata tebal berbingkai hitam dengan seksama. Rambutnya yang dipotong menyerupai mangkuk juga berwarna hitam kelam. Baekhyun terus mengamati wajah orang yang ada di hadapannya itu tanpa menyadari bahwa para penggemarnya sudah ada di dekatnya.

Wajah orang tersebut mendekat ke telinga kiri Baekhyun untuk menyembunyikan Baekhyun secara keseluruhan dengan tubuhnya. Baekhyun mendengar orang itu mengucapkan maaf dan ia juga merasakan telapak tangan yang ada di kepalanya mengusak rambutnya dengan lembut. Baekhyun tidak membalas pernyataan maaf orang itu sebab ia tidak tahu mengapa orang asing ini meminta maaf padanya.

"Menjijikkan sekali." Ujar penggemar Baekhyun yang pertama.

"Jika kau ingin berbuat mesum, carilah ruang kosong!" Timpal penggemar Baekhyun yang lain.

Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk beberapa detik dan tidak menghiraukan kicauan orang-orang yang memergoki mereka. Baekhyun merasakan udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba memanas dan ia butuh bantuan pernafasan karena pasokan oksigennya yang menipis ketika ia mendapati hembusan nafas orang asing itu di bagian bawah telinganya yang berbatasan dengan tengkuk lehernya. Nafas tersebut membawa getaran yang menyenangkan pada tubuhnya dan ini kali pertama ia merasakan hal itu.

Ketika penggemar Baekhyun telah pergi, orang yang ada di hadapannya bangkit dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun menyambut dengan baik pertolongan tersebut dan meraih tangan sang lelaki di hadapannya. Ia menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali berdiri pada dua kakinya sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangan Baekhyun dan merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah tangannya tadi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah aman." Orang itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang memperlihatkan sebuah kawat gigi berwarna perak dan berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Terima kasih, uh—"

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

Orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun.

...

Pertemuan kedua mereka adalah saat White Day di bulan Maret, Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol di kantin pada jam makan siang. Di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang sibuk mendapatkan makanan dan berbincang-bincang dengan teman, ia melihat Chanyeol duduk sendiri di pojok ruangan. Kedua tangannya yang besar ia tautkan di depan wajah seraya merapalkan doa sebelum makan.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan ia tidak menemukan sahabatnya Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya makan. Lantas Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dengan hati-hati sebab ia membawa nampan yang penuh berisi makanan. Chanyeol tengah mengaduk kudapannya ketika Baekhyun tiba di meja itu. Nampan yang ia letakkan di atas meja membuat Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan akhirnya menyadari keberadaan sang pemilik nampan tersebut.

"Aku lihat kau duduk sendiri, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap lawan bicaranya itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dan ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Chanyeol.

Sunyi adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan mereka. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dan meskipun mereka saling berhadapan, mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Baekhyun tengah memikirkan topik apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Chanyeol, sementara itu Chanyeol tetap tenang menyendoki makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Terima kasih lagi ya untuk yang waktu itu." Baekhyun berusaha untuk membuka obrolan dengan Chanyeol yang sepertinya jauh lebih tertarik pada makanannya saat ini.

"Sama-sama." Jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan sebelum-sebelumnya karena ia adalah orang yang sangat suka berbicara. Ia akan membicarakan dan bercerita tentang apa saja selama berjam-jam dengan orang lain, namun entah kenapa saat ini ia tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu di kepala kecilnya di hadapan Chanyeol, orang asing yang baru ia temui bulan lalu. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin penyebabnya adalah tatapan tajam dari iris mata berwarna gelap yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol yang membuatnya sedikit takut untuk berbicara.

"Aku belum sempat memberitahu namaku kemarin. Aku Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun memberikan tangan kanannya yang berkeringat pada Chanyeol untuk berjabat tangan. Kenapa tangannya berkeringat, Baekhyun pun tak tahu. Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan tersebut dan memegang tangan Baekhyun sebentar.

"Aku tahu siapa kau."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah ini."

"Aku murid pindahan di semester ini."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika ia tersadar dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara saat ini.

"Jadi kau Park Yoda yang mereka bicarakan."

"Aku harap apa yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal-hal yang baik."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu dengan wajah datar. Ia tahu Chanyeol tahu tentang reputasinya di sekolah ini dan ia mengerti ucapan Chanyeol tersebut bertujuan untuk bergurau. Tawa Baekhyun pun meledak, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dengan kikuk sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Chanyeol merupakan seorang murid pindahan di semester awal tahun seniornya di sekolah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sering mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya menceritakan tentang penampilan seorang anak baru yang aneh, culun dan misterius. Mereka berkata anak baru tersebut memiliki telinga yang terlalu out of place dan menyerupai elf, bibir yang sering sedikit terbuka akibat kawat gigi, tinggi badan yang tidak normal karena terlalu tinggi untuk seukuran seorang anak SMA, mata besar dengan kacamata tebal yang berbingkai persegi panjang hitam dan rambut hitam tebal yang bergaya mangkuk.

Baekhyun juga mendengar anak baru itu selalu terlihat membawa kamera yang setia menggantung di lehernya, tas navy blue bersimbol huruf gabungan antara C dan Q yang sudah kusam dan sepeda tinggi yang ia gunakan untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Dalam ingatan Baekhyun pula, samar-samar Ia mengingat seorang guru matematika yang mengajar di kelasnya pernah mendumal kesal karena nilai ujian seorang anak baru yang sangat jelek sehingga menurunkan rata-rata nilai mata pelajaran itu. Lagi, ia pernah membaca nama Chanyeol di papan pengumuman orang yang harus menghadap kepala sekolah yang terletak di dekat kelasnya. Padahal Chanyeol baru saja pindah, tetapi sepertinya ia sudah disibukkan dengan hukuman dari sana-sini. Dan kini Baekhyun duduk di depan si anak baru yang telah menarik perhatian dari orang-orang di sekolahnya.

"Baekhyun."

Tawa Baekhyun terhenti saat ada orang yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan ia mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan sekotak cokelat berbentuk hati yang besar di tangannya. Baekhyun melayangkan senyuman sekilas dan Sehun memberikan cokelat tersebut pada Baekhyun dibarengi dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat para gadis jatuh hati padanya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui perasaanku untukmu, aku harap aku bisa mendengar jawabanmu saat pulang sekolah." Ia menghampiri tempat duduk Baekhyun dengan mengambil satu langkah yang besar dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan tunggu di gerbang. Sampai nanti, Baek!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kafetaria. Baekhyun memandangi kotak cokelat yang masih di pelukannya itu sebelum ia letakkan di samping nampan makanan yang ia abaikan.

"Wow, sepertinya sulit ya menjadi bintang sekolah."

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Bahkan kapten basket yang diidolakan seluruh gadis juga menyukaimu. Wow."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam karena takjub. Mata Chanyeol yang memang sudah lebar menjadi semakin lebar karena terlalu takjub pada Baekhyun.

Ia tidak menginginkan semua perhatian untuk tertuju padanya. Ia tidak pernah berusaha untuk dicintai oleh semua orang. Tidak, ia tidak pernah memiliki tujuan seperti itu di balik tindakan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini.

Ia ingin memiliki banyak teman. Dan ia hanya ingin menjadi seseorang yang biasa saja.

...

Saat pulang sekolah, ia tidak lupa untuk menemui Sehun yang telah menunggunya di gerbang depan. Baekhyun berjalan dengan gontai ke tempat Sehun berdiri kini. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali kabur lewat gerbang belakang. Akan tetapi, supirnya yang menjemput juga sudah memarkirkan mobil dekat gerbang depan. Selain itu pula, Sehun pasti akan mendatangi rumahnya sebab Baekhyun tahu seberapa gigihnya temannya itu.

Sehun tersenyum dengan cerah yang karena terlalu cerahnya mampu mengalahkan sinar mentari, saat ia melihat Baekhyun menghampirinya. Baekhyun membalasnya hanya dengan mengulum senyum. Ia amat tahu bahwa apa yang hendak ia katakan pada Sehun akan membuat sang kapten patah hati.

"Maaf Sehun, aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa menolak maksudmu, Baek?" Baekhyun dapat menangkap nada dari sebersit rasa kecewa dalam pertanyaan yang penuh harapan itu.

"Aku menyukaimu juga. Tapi itu karena kau salah satu teman baikku. Sebatas itu saja perasaanku untukmu, Sehun."

Baekhyun dapat melihat senyum Sehun perlahan memudar dari wajah tampannya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia mempertimbangkan dengan baik perasaan Sehun yang telah ia sampaikan sejak tahun baru padanya. Baekhyun mengerti dan sudah tahu bahwa Sehun telah memiliki rasa padanya sejak lama sebab itu ia terus-terusan mengajak Baekhyun untuk berkencan sejak tahun kemarin. Tetapi apa yang harus ia lakukan jika memang kenyataannya ia tidak dapat membalas perasaan Sehun, jika perasaannya pada Sehun hanya sebatas teman.

Ia tidak ingin teman baiknya ini masih menaruh harapan padanya meskipun hanya sedikit. Baekhyun tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sehun lebih dari ini, untuk itu ia harus mengakhirinya secara tuntas saat ini juga.

"Kau berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku, Sehun. Tapi orang itu bukan aku. Sekali lagi maaf." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak dapat membawa dirinya untuk menatap mata Sehun.

Kemudian tubuhnya direngkuh oleh sepasang lengan yang ia ketahui milik Sehun. Sehun mendekapnya dengat erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut soft pink Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat merasakan detak jantung Sehun yang berdegup sangat cepat di bawah telapak tangannya yang ia letakkan di dada Sehun. Tapi detak jantungnya sendiri tetap normal meski dengan kedekatan yang ia dapatkan dengan Sehun saat ini. Tidak seperti saat Chanyeol menolongnya kemarin.

Baekhyun buru-buru membuang pikiran itu. Mungkin detak jantungnya bertingkah aneh seperti itu karena ia gugup bertemu dengan orang baru.

"Apa ada orang lain yang menarik perhatianmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena ia juga tidak mengetahui isi hatinya. Tetapi, tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam saat ia setengah memeluknya di koridor waktu itu sekilas terlintas di benak Baekhyun. Bibirnya ia gigit karena tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang memeluknya.

Pertanyaan Sehun ia biarkan menggantung dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan melingkari tangannya di pinggang lelaki tinggi itu.

Musim semi memang sudah di mulai, tapi sepertinya di hati Sehun, ini masih musim dingin.

...

Setelah hari itu berlalu, Baekhyun selalu melihat Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Baekhyun masih merasa bersalah karena telah menolaknya. Baekhyun juga tidak pernah bertemu Chanyeol, baik itu di koridor, kafetaria, perpustakaan ataupun lapangan. Seakan-akan Chanyeol memang tidak pernah ada di sekolah ini sejak awal. Ia memang orang yang misterius dan hal ini justru membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

Namun Baekhyun tidak terlalu larut memikirkan hal-hal tersebut sebab ada sebuah kompetisi yang harus ia hadapi sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunnya yakni enam minggu yang akan datang. Ia dengan guru vokalnya mempersiapkan dengan sangat matang untuk perlombaan tersebut. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada latihan vokal dan pelajarannya karena usai kompetisi itu selesai, ia harus dihadapkan dengan ujian akhir semester dan juga persiapan untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Baekhyun berlatih dengan keras setiap hari tiap pulang sekolah di ruang musik dengan diiringi Yixing, temannya yang selalu memainkan piano ketika Baekhyun tampil di perlombaan. Yixing memberi masukan pada Baekhyun saat ada nada yang tidak sesuai dengan seharusnya dan dengan sabar membimbing Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan nada yang ia inginkan.

Hari-hari Baekhyun lewati dengan cepat tanpa ia sadari. Saat hari kompetisi itu tiba, seperti biasa ia gugup dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningnya. Bernyanyi memanglah hobinya, namun bernyanyi di depan banyak penonton dan juri yang memperhatikan itu adalah hal yang berbeda.

Ia datang terlalu pagi ke sekolah untuk berangkat bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia berjalan maju-mundur di depan pintu masuk sekolah dekat ruang loker seraya menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Vitamin dan mawar merah muda yang cerah ada di tangan, benda itu adalah benda pertama yang menempati lokernya yang masih kosong, hadiah pemberian penggemar dan baru saja ia ambil. Sebuah tepukan di pundak membuat ia melompat karena kaget dan ia mendapati Chanyeol yang menyeringai lebar yang menunjukkan kawat giginya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sepagi ini?"

"Aku ingin memotret matahari terbit dari atap gedung sekolah, kata mereka pemandangannya indah. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tapi aku sebentar lagi—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah diinterupsi oleh tarikan tangan Chanyeol menuju tangga. Kaki Chanyeol yang panjang memberikannya keuntungan untuk melangkah lebar-lebar pada tiap anak tangga, sementara itu Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan untuk menyeimbangi langkah Chanyeol.

Setibanya ia di atas gedung di atap lantai lima, ia melihat planet Venus yang dijuluki sebagai bintang fajar di langit biru yang masih gelap. Akan tetapi di ujung yang sangat jauh di sana, semburat jingga sudah mulai nampak.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun dan mulai sibuk dengan kameranya. Sepertinya kali ini kamera yang berbeda dari yang terakhir kali ia bawa saat ia membantu Baekhyun tetapi masih dari brand yang sama.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan ia disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang membawa detak jantungnya menjadi liar kembali.

Ia memerhatikan Chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan kameranya yang saat ini sedang mencoba mengambil beberapa gambar untuk percobaan fokus lensanya. Bunyi shutter terdengar tiap kali Chanyeol mengabadikan sesuatu di kameranya itu. Dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini, Baekhyun dapat melihat profil wajah Chanyeol dari samping yang bermandikan sinar matahari pagi yang masih malu-malu. Hidungnya yang mancung menjadi tempat sanggahan kacamata tebal itu, poni rambut hitamnya jatuh dengan lembut di kening dan hampir menutupi mata Chanyeol karena terlalu panjang, serta bibirnya yang tebal dan penuh terus bergerak saat memandangi hasil jepretan di lensa kameranya.

Ternyata penampilan Chanyeol tidak seaneh yang mereka bicarakan.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun berhasil melupakan kegugupannya tadi, akan tetapi kegugupan baru yang lain muncul. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di dada kiri, ia takut apabila ia terus menatap Chanyeol jantungnya akan meledak sewaktu-waktu sebab debarannya yang tidak menentu itu. Ia mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia berdeham, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol.

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu, aku juga melihatmu membawa kamera. Apa kau suka fotografi?"

"Ya. Sama seperti kau yang suka bernyanyi." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kamera. Entah Chanyeol melihat atau tidak, Baekhyunpun mengangguk kecil seolah mengerti. Chanyeol memberi unjuk hasil jepretannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun terkagum dengan hasilnya yang terlihat sangat nyata.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga matahari benar-benar bangkit dari peraduannya dalam diam. Diam kali ini bukan karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan, tetapi lebih tepatnya karena masing-masing dari mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan pagi di hadapannya. Ia dapat merasakan kedamaian dalam kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka ini. Ia dapat merasakan kenyamanan hanya dengan berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

Tetapi itu semua tidak berlangsung lama karena getaran dari telepon pintar milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Baekhyun sudah ditunggu oleh teman-temannya di mobil, begitulah isi pesan singkat tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi, apa kau tidak masalah di sini sendirian?" Baekhyun memberi unjuk isi pesannya pada Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata penuh maaf yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku memang selalu sendirian." Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan yang apabila tidak didengarkan dengan baik maka tidak akan terdengar.

Hati Baekhyun seperti teriris ketika mendengar Chanyeol berkata begitu. Tetapi ia tidak menanggapinya, biarlah Chanyeol mengira ia tidak mendengar apapun.

"Yeol?"

"Kau bisa pergi duluan, Baek. Semoga beruntung!"

...


	3. A New Friend

**A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun**

 **by chocobanana614**

 **Rated: T**

 **It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.**

 **I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.**

...

Keesokan harinya ia tiba di sekolah, ia melihat pintu lokernya terbuka lebar dan ada beberapa kotak hadiah yang berjatuhan di bawahnya. Ia bergegas menuju lokernya itu untuk merapikan benda-benda yang bertebaran di lantai. Saat ia mengambil satu persatu hadiah itu, ia mendengar beberapa siswa membicarakannya di kompetisi kemarin seraya mereka berjalan melewatinya. Nampaknya berita tentang perlombaan yang ia ikuti kemarin sudah ditempel di papan pengumuman. Baekhyun selalu enggan untuk menceritakan tentang hasil perlombaan yang ia ikuti hari setelahnya.

"Penuh seperti biasanya, eh, Baekhyun?"

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun memekik dengan histeris ketika melihat sahabatnya mendekati ia yang tengah jongkok di depan loker yang terbuka.

"Sebanyak itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Kyungsoo terkesiap karena ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mau cokelat lagi?" Tawar Baekhyun yang kemudian mendapatkan penolakan halus.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sedang diet."

"Tubuhmu kan sudah ideal, untuk apa diet?" Rengutnya kesal yang dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi pada sahabatnya dan Kyungsoo berjongkok di sebelahnya. Satu persatu mereka memasukkan hadiah ke dalam kantung plastik yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan ucapan selamat atas lombanya tertempel dengan berantakan dan saling tumpang tindih di bagian dalam pintu loker. Kotak-kotak hadiah tersebut kini tersusun rapi di loker bagian bawah.

Saat ia dihadapkan dengan loker bagian atas, ia menghela nafas yang panjang. Merapikan puluhan tangkai bunga mawar akan lebih sulit untuk ia lakukan karena duri dan perbedaan panjang tangkai dari masing-masing bunga. Di antara merahnya mawar-mawar tersebut, ia melihat enam tangkai mawar berwarna _deep burgundy_ yang disatukan pada sebuah buket. Sebuah kartu ucapan terikat di bagian bawahnya.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu tidak suka dengan hadiah-hadiah itu. Terkadang, ada beberapa hadiah unik yang ia dapatkan yang selalu ia simpan untuk koleksi pribadi. Kartu ucapan dari para penggemarnya juga ia susun dengan rapi yang disimpan di laci lemari kamarnya. Ia akan membaca ulang tulisan-tulisan itu saat ia sedang bosan di hari liburnya. Tetapi untuk boneka dan cokelat, ia pasti akan memberikannya pada orang lain yang ia kenal sebab tidak mungkin rumahnya ia ubah menjadi gudang cokelat dan boneka. Ia terlalu sering mendapatkan dua benda itu.

"Pengagum rahasiamu yang misterius itu masih suka menaruh sesuatu yang tidak biasa di lokermu?"

Baekhyun menghirup aroma segar dari kumpulan mawar itu dan menggumamkan iya atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Suaranya tertahan oleh buket bunga tersebut.

Baekhyun memiliki seorang pengagum rahasia yang selalu memberikan hadiah padanya berbeda dari hadiah yang diberikan oleh orang lain. Saat pertama kali di hari pertama semester baru dimulai, si pengagum rahasia tersebut memberikan hadiahnya pada Baekhyun, waktu itu adalah setangkai mawar lavender yang tidak berduri, sebuah _music box_ kayu berbentuk kubus yang di tutupnya ada ukiran huruf B yang indah dan juga sebuah kartu ucapan menjuntai di bawah tangkai bertuliskan, _hai, aku pengagum rahasiamu yang baru._

Setelah itu, ia akan menemukan bunga mawar dengan warna-warna yang unik tiap minggunya. Ia telah menerima mawar dengan warna _dark pink, light pink_ , biru, lavender, oranye dan _pale peach._ Akan tetapi ia tidak pernah mendapatkan mawar merah dari si pengagum rahasianya itu.

Mawar itu selalu Baekhyun bawa pulang karena warnanya yang tidak biasa dan sesampainya ia di rumah, ia pasti akan menaruhnya di dalam vas bunga yang berisi air. Sayangnya, mawar-mawar itu harus layu beberapa hari kemudian meskipun sudah dirawat dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak menghargai mawar yang lain, hanya saja mawar selain berwarna merah lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Hadiah lain yang ia dapatkan juga berbagai macam, seperti contohnya pada saat ia ada latihan vokal usai pulang sekolah, ia akan menemukan sekotak penuh vitamin berbentuk sachet untuk menjaga kestabilan suaranya. Saat Baekhyun ada pelajaran olahraga, ia akan mendapatkan sekotak roti bakar selai stroberi yang sangat lezat dan juga minuman isotonik penambah energi. Baekhyun juga menemukan makanan ringan favoritnya pemberian dari sang pengagum rahasia, stick pocky stroberi, susu kotak rasa cokelat dan bahkan orang itu pernah memberikannya stroberi yang sangat segar seolah baru dipetik langsung dari kebunnya.

"Aku curiga, Baek. Jangan-jangan orang ini punya kebun mawar di rumahnya." Celetuk Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir panjang. Baekhyun hanya mengikik geli mendengarnya.

"'Selamat ulang tahun. Jangan khawatir, kau sudah mengerahkan yang terbaik'? Sepertinya si tuan misterius ini kemarin melihat kau lomba, Baek."

Baekhyun memang sudah berusaha yang terbaik, tapi ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan tempat pertama di kompetisi itu. Ia gagal mencapai nada tinggi yang ia pelajari dengan Yixing semasa latihan dan menyebabkan suaranya agak pecah saat itu terjadi. Tetapi dia masih mendapat penghargaan juara kedua setelah Taehyun yang berasal dari sekolah lain.

Bagi Baekhyun, dalam sebuah perlombaan tidak ada yang namanya runner up atau tempat kedua. Juara satu atau tidak sama sekali. Jadi, hasil perlombaannya kemarin tidak membuatnya puas walaupun banyak kartu ucapan yang memberi selamat atas tempat kedua yang telah ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun mulai mengingat-ingat teman-temannya yang ikut ke tempat perlombaan kemarin. Dari enam temannya yang hadir di acara itu, tidak ada dari mereka yang memiliki tanda-tanda bahwa mereka adalah pengagum rahasianya.

Bayangan seseorang yang tinggi menghalau datangnya arah sinar matahari dari tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri. Ketika ia melihat siapa pemilik bayangan tersebut, ia melihat Chanyeol menggendong tas yang sering dibicarakan oleh orang-orang itu tinggi-tinggi, kameranya masih setia menggantung di lehernya yang jenjang. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun dilengkapi dengan senyuman lebarnya yang biasa.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau lokermu berada di samping lokerku."

"Uh, karena aku baru menggunakan lokernya hari ini."

Chanyeol membuka loker merahnya dan memasukkan beberapa buku pelajaran serta sepatu olahraga ke dalamnya. Baekhyun lupa akan kehadiran Kyungsoo jika orang itu tidak menyikut perutnya dengan pelan. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alis dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada sahabatku. Ini Do Kyungsoo, si jenius nomor satu itu."

Senyum Chanyeol kembali mengembang di wajahnya dan ia berkata, "Aku Chanyeol. Aku sering melihat namamu berada di urutan paling atas di papan pengumuman nilai." Kyungsoo hanya menunduk tersipu malu saat mendengar pujian untuknya.

"Aku juga sering melihat namamu ada di posisi pertama daftar nama yang harus mengulang ujian." Timpal Kyungsoo yang kemudian disambut dengan pukulan di kepala oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil dan tidak memasukkan ke hati omongan Kyungsoo yang tersirat akan sarkasme dari nada bicaranya.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu lama bersama mereka sebab ia pamit terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke kelas. Belum selesai mengerjakan tugas ucapnya. Saat Chanyeol sudah beranjak menjauh, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap punggung lebar dari si pemuda tinggi itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau berteman dengan si Yoda, Baek."

"Kenapa? Dia sama seperti yang lain kok."

"Coba jelaskan padaku bagian mana yang sama antara orang lain dan si penyandang gelar teraneh di sekolah. Astaga ternyata benar kacamatanya memang sangat tebal. Belum lagi telinga lebarnya itu!"

Baekhyun tidak percaya sahabatnya ternyata mudah sekali termakan omongan dan gosip-gosip yang tersebar di sekolah mereka. Baekhyun mengangkat tasnya dan meletakkan mawar yang ia pegang sebelumnya di dalam loker.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memandang orang serendah itu, Soo. Ia bahkan tidak seburuk yang mereka semua katakan."

Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri terpaku di depan lokernya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa sangat kecewa pada ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia justru membela orang yang baru ia kenal kemarin dibandingkan Kyungsoo yang sudah menjadi sahabat dekatnya sejak lama.

Namun, Baekhyun tidak lama marah pada Kyungsoo, karena saat siang harinya mereka makan siang bersama dan Kyungsoo meminta maaf pada Baekhyun atas perkataannya tadi pagi.

...

Baekhyun suka olahraga.

Akan tetapi hal itu pengecualian untuk sepak bola dan _baseball_.

Alasan di balik ia tidak suka sepak bola adalah karena saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, ia dan teman-temannya pernah bermain di lapangan dekat rumah dan saat Baekhyun ingin menendang bola tersebut, kakinya malah menginjak bola itu dan terjatuh dengan tidak indah yang mengakibatkan _ankle_ nya cedera selama berminggu-minggu.

Alasan mengapa ia tidak suka _baseball_ yakni sebab ia tidak suka memukul bola dengan tongkat pemukul yang cukup berat dan ia juga tidak suka berlari dari _base_ ke _base_ hingga kembali ke _home_ saat teman setimnya berhasil memukul atau berlari mengejar bola yang terpukul ke arah luar lapangan. Baekhyun tidak memiliki kontrol yang baik dalam berlari, untuk itu, tiap kali _baseball_ menjadi mata pelajaran yang tengah diajarkan di sekolah, lututnya pasti akan terluka dan celananya akan sobek karena ia menggunakan lututnya untuk berhenti di _base_.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun sedang berjalan terseok-seok dengan bertumpu pada dinding koridor untuk menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Kaki kirinya ia seret karena tidak bisa digunakan untuk berjalan secara normal. Ia dapat merasakan darah mengalir ke tulang keringnya dari lututnya.

Baekhyun sangat tidak suka _baseball_. Titik.

Padahal permainan belum berlangsung cukup lama sejak pluit ditiup oleh wasit, tetapi Baekhyun mendapat giliran pertama untuk memukul dan otomatis ia menjadi orang pertama yang berlari saat bola itu berhasil kena ayunan tongkatnya. Namun sayangnya, saat ia ingin menggunakan lututnya untuk berhenti di bantalan _base_ selanjutnya, ia malah terantuk batu dan lututnya pun terkena ujung lancip dari batu tersebut.

Beruntung ia langsung diperbolehkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran hingga berakhir. Dan ketika ia meminta izin untuk membersihkan lukanya, banyak dari teman sekelasnya yang menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya. Baekhyun menolak mereka dengan halus dengan dalih bahwa mereka harus tetap fokus pada pelajaran olahraga itu.

Setibanya ia di ruang kesehatan, ia melihat satu dari tiga tempat tidur yang tersedia tertutup tirai putih yang menandakan kalau tempat tidur itu ada yang menempati. Baekhyun menggeser pintu dengan hati-hati, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan bunyi supaya orang selain dirinya yang ada di ruang itu tidak merasa terganggu.

Nampaknya dokter sekolah yang biasanya berjaga sedang tidak ada di mejanya saat ini, itu artinya ia harus merawat lukanya sendiri.

Uh, betapa tidak sukanya ia dengan _baseball_.

Baekhyun mengambil mangkuk stainless besar di atas rak yang kemudian ia isi dengan air, kapas di kotak kaca sebelahnya, alkohol, obat merah dan juga perban. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan, ia mendudukkan diri di ranjang yang terjauh dari orang lain.

Baekhyun menyiram dengan air sedikit demi sedikit pada lukanya, mengusap jejak dari tetesan darah di kakinya dan menutup lukanya sementara dengan kapas yang diberi alkohol untuk mencegah infeksi. Baekhyun mendesis kesakitan. Rasanya sangat perih. Ia mendengar suara yang rendah dan dalam milik seseorang dari balik tirai bersenandung sebuah lagu yang tidak ia kenal. Tak hanya itu, ia juga mendengar suara 'klik' beberapa kali, seolah orang tersebut sedang menekan-nekan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol, kau kah itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan, takut ternyata ia salah orang.

Orang itu langsung menyibak tirai dengan satu gerakan yang hampir membuat palang tempat tirai itu digantungkan terlepas. Kepala seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata tebal yang baru saja menjadi teman barunya menyembul dari balik tirai tersebut.

"Baek, ada apa dengan lututmu?"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, Chanyeol sudah meletakkan kamera digitalnya –kamera baru lagi, berapa banyak kamera yang ia miliki, huh?- di atas meja kecil di antara tempat tidur dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Ia berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dan memandangi lukanya yang tertutup kapas.

"Lukamu masih kotor dan basah, jangan langsung ditutup."

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol bergerak kesana-kesini. Mengisi air di mangkuk besar yang mulai kosong dan mengambil peralatan yang ia lewati. Chanyeol kembali berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dan kali ini ia memegang telapak kaki Baekhyun untuk diletakkan di atas pahanya.

Chanyeol membersihkan lukanya dengan sangat hati-hati dengan menggunakan kain lap baru. Matanya terfokus pada luka Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengawasi Chanyeol yang tertunduk di depannya seraya mengobatinya. Ketika Chanyeol menepuk dengan pelan menggunakan kain kasa yang sudah diteteskan alkohol, tanpa ia kehendaki suara desisan itu keluar lagi.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang kesakitan dan ia memintanya untuk bertahan sebentar. Chanyeol meniup luka Baekhyun agar cepat kering sebelum ia melilitkan perban dengan cekatan. Setelah ia yakin dengan hasilnya, Chanyeol berdiri dan mata Baekhyun terus mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur di sebelah Baekhyun. Tubuhnya ia miringkan sehingga ia menghadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang serupa. Kini mereka berhadap-hadapan dengan mata menatap satu sama lain. Iris cokelat _hazel_ bertemu dengan _onyx_.

"Aku terlalu ceroboh saat bermain _baseball_ tadi."

"Lain kali hati-hati, Baek."

"Um."

Mereka tetap saling pandang untuk sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menatap langit-langit ruangan. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak. Ia masih dengan posisi yang sama, mengamati wajah Chanyeol dari samping.

"Yeol, kita teman bukan?"

"Jika kau menganggapku teman, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia."

"Tetapi, mengapa rasanya aku sangat tidak mengenalmu?"

"Jadi kau ingin mengenalku lebih dekat, begitu maksudmu?" Nada menggoda terdengar jelas dari suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun bersyukur karena Chanyeol tidak melihat pipinya yang mulai memerah akibat perkataannya tersebut.

"Aku juga jarang sekali melihatmu di sekolah. Aku pernah berpikir bahwa kau itu hantu, kau tahu?

Tawa Chanyeol pecah ketika mendengar Baekhyun berkata seperti itu. Baekhyun mempertegas suaranya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku serius. Habisnya kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan keberadaanmu tidak dapat terdeteksi radar manapun. Kau ini sangat misterius. Siapa kau sebenarnya, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya kembali menghadap Baekhyun, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain game?"

"Game?"

"Iya. Aku akan memberitahumu tiga hal tentang diriku tetapi diantara ketiga itu, ada satu kebohongan yang terselip di dalamnya. Kau harus menebak tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu mana jawaban yang benar."

"Itu tidak adil."

"Ini juga berlaku untukmu. Dan setidaknya di akhir permainan kita bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain." Jawab Chanyeol disertai seringainya yang lebar, kacamatanya terlihat sangat tidak nyaman untuk dipakai sambil berbaring menyamping seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Karena kau yang menyarankan, maka kau yang harus memulai."

Baekhyun melihat alis Chanyeol bertaut, menandakan Chanyeol sedang memikirkan apa yang harus ia beritahu.

"Aku anak tunggal, aku tinggal sendirian, atau aku punya toko kamera?"

"Kau tinggal sendirian." Balas Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Salah."

"Tapi, aku yakin kau punya toko kamera karena kameramu selalu berbeda tiap kali kita bertemu!" Baekhyun tidak terima dengan jawaban Chanyeol dan membantahnya.

"Ingat peraturannya, Baek. Aku tidak akan memberitahu jawaban yang benar. Sekarang giliranmu."

"Ok ok." Ia menarik nafas sejenak dan berkata, "Aku suka makan mentimun, stroberi adalah buah kesukaanku, atau aku menguasai suatu seni beladiri?"

"Kau suka makan mentimun."

Baekhyun tertegun. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku melihatmu menyingkirkan mentimun yang ada di atas nasi goreng saat kita makan siang bersama."

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol memerhatikannya ketika mereka makan bersama saat itu. Dan itu sudah lebih dari beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Giliranku! Aku terlahir dengan rambut berwarna cokelat tua, aku menderita miopi atau usiaku hampir dua tahun lebih muda dari anak-anak di kelasku?"

"Yang terakhir. Anak-anak di kelasmu kan rata-rata berumur 19 tahun, sama juga denganku. Apa maksudmu kau saat ini berusia 17 tahun, Yeol? Tidak mungkin!"

"Salah, Baek."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Giliranmu."

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin semuda itu!"

"Baek, giliranmu."

"Aku pernah ditawari untuk menjadi trainee di dua agensi ternama se-Korea, aku sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam Hapkido atau aku adalah seorang kakak?"

"Tentu saja kau bukan seorang kakak. Aku tahu! Hahaha." Ledek Chanyeol.

"Sialan! Berarti kau percaya aku sudah sabuk hitam Hapkido?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Sebab orang lain menganggap aku berbohong karena tampangku yang feminim dan tubuhku yang kecil."

"Hanya karena wajahmu yang memang lebih cantik dari lelaki yang sewajarnya, bukan berarti kau bukan seorang lelaki, Baek."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus melanjutkan permainan itu hingga salah satu dari mereka bingung apa yang harus diberitahu lagi. Baekhyun terus membantah ketika tebakannya selalu salah. Ia kesal karena Chanyeol tidak memberitahu jawaban yang benar dan Chanyeol tetap teguh pada peraturan yang ia buat di awal permainan.

Ia yakin sekali bahwa semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol adalah kebohongan. Permainan pun berakhir saat Baekhyun mengungkapkan kalau dia kesal karena tidak pernah benar yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan tawa yang lepas dari Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mulai mengenalku?"

"Aku tidak tahu mana yang bohong mana yang jujur. Kau curang!"

Baekhyun melempar selimut yang terlipat rapi di samping bantalnya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang masih tertawa, menangkap selimut itu dengan tangan kanannya dan meletakkan selimut tersebut di meja antara ranjangnya dan ranjang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa rasanya sulit untuk bertemu denganmu di sekolah, Chanyeol?"

"Rahasia, Baek."

"Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini kan jam pelajaran."

"Aku bosan belajar jadi aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar."

"Nilaimu semakin jelek nanti, baru tahu rasa!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan Baekhyun pun tersenyum. Mereka tetap bersama hingga bel jam pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi.

...

Baekhyun jengah dan kesal. Ia muak mendengarkan omongan orang-orang tentang Chanyeol tiap kali ia berjalan melewati mereka. Jangan salahkan telinganya yang masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik sehingga ia dapat mendengar percakapan orang-orang di sekolahnya itu.

Chanyeol tidak pernah membuat masalah di sekolahnya. Memang ia memiliki penampilan yang unik dan terkesan culun, nilai akademiknya juga selalu menjadi yang terendah, tetapi terlepas dari itu semua, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengusik kehidupan orang lain. Ia lebih memilih menghilang entah kemana dan menjadi seorang penyendiri di suatu tempat tersembunyi di gedung sekolah daripada harus berinteraksi dengan mereka yang punya mulut tajam seperti itu.

Baekhyun rasa semua ini sudah cukup. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana Chanyeol bereaksi ketika mendengar orang-orang itu berbicara hal yang buruk mengenainya, karena Baekhyun yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Chanyeol tidak memiliki gangguan pendengaran.

"Aku melihat Yoda melakukan peregangan sebelum kelas olahraga tadi. Astaga kalian harus tahu ketika guru memberi perintah untuk mencium tempurung lutut dan menyentuh ujung jari kaki dengan tangan, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu!" Seseorang bercerita dengan heboh di suatu meja di kafetaria bersama dengan ketiga temannya.

"Apa tangannya terlalu pendek?" Timpal temannya yang pertama.

"Memang tinggi tubuhnya sangat tidak normal untuk seseorang yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas." Teman kedua mengungkapkan opininya.

"Ditambah saat Dobi itu berkeringat dan kepanasan, telinganya yang lebar seperti gajah itu sangat merah. Seolah telinganya habis kena jewer oleh anak-anak satu kelas!"

"Tinggi tidak normal, telinganya pun juga. Ew."

"Tidak hanya itu, bahkan ketika olahraga ia tidak mengganti kacamatanya yang tebal dengan contact lens." Lanjut orang yang bercerita sebelumnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepanjang pelajaran olahraga ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya itu."

"Apakah dia tidak mengerti cara menggunakan contact lens? Dasar orang aneh."

Ketiga temannya yang lain mengangguk dengan kuat, seakan menyetujui perkataan bahwa Chanyeol itu aneh. Tatapan mata mereka menyaratkan perasaan jijik.

Baekhyun yang sedang kebetulan lewat di dekat mereka, menghampiri kumpulan orang-orang tersebut dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja dengan setengah membanting. Piring dan mangkuk yang berisi nasi, ayam goreng dan kimchi mengalami getaran hebat yang diakibatkan oleh ulah Baekhyun, namun isinya tidak tumpah ataupun berantakan.

Orang-orang yang duduk dan berdiskusi itu seketika bergeming kala mereka melihat siapa yang datang ke meja mereka.

Beberapa detik mereka terkejut bercampur dengan bahagia sebab Baekhyun, anak lelaki yang dipuja oleh hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah, mendatangi mereka dengan senyumnya yang terkenal manis itu. Yang mereka tidak ketahui, sebenarnya di balik senyuman itu ada hasrat untuk menyegel mulut-mulut tidak sopan itu memakai lem super agar tidak pernah terlepas lagi.

"Aku dengar kalian membicarakan Cha—maksudku si Dobi itu."

Ucapannya disambut dengan anggukan, senyuman Baekhyun belum memudar di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan amat panjang, jadi tolong dengarkan baik-baik."

Baekhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, orang-orang itu mengangguk lagi sebagai balasan. Tangan Baekhyun mengepal secara otomatis untuk menahan kekesalannya yang menumpuk di dalam diri, ia takut amarahnya akan meledak-ledak hanya karena membela seorang Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang baru saja menjadi temannya.

"Bisakah kalian berteman tanpa memandang penampilan fisik? Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan kalian untuk berteman dengan Chanyeol, jadi bisakah kalian mengendalikan mulut kalian yang belum menghasilkan sesuatu yang produktif untuk sekolah ini dan berhenti untuk membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentang Chanyeol? Kalian tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya tetapi kalian sudah sesuka hati mendiskusikan dan menilai Chanyeol dari penampilan luarnya. Orang-orang seperti kalian ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari penampilan Chanyeol yang kalian lihat."

Baekhyun mengakhiri perkataannya yang mengejutkan. Ia benar-benar membela seseorang, hal pertama kali yang ia lakukan selama hidupnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang menjabat status sebagai sahabatnya sejak kecil, tak pernah ia bela ketika ada orang yang mengejeknya si cebol kutu buku.

Usai ia mengatakan kalimat panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas itu, ia melangkah pergi dari kumpulan orang-orang tersebut dengan menghentakkan kaki. Kekesalannya belum terlampiaskan.

Itu baru empat dari beratus-ratus orang di sekolahnya yang harus ia lawan untuk membela Chanyeol. Perlukah ia mendatangi satu persatu mereka yang telah merendahkan Chanyeol?

Ia sungguh sudah muak mendengar cibiran orang-orang di sekitarnya tentang penampilan fisik Chanyeol yang memang ia akui sedikit culun. Tetapi, selain dari itu, Chanyeol tetaplah normal layaknya mereka. Baekhyun tahu itu.

Ia berpikir, bagaimana Chanyeol dapat bertahan dengan semua yang telah ia dengar sepanjang hari jika Baekhyun yang baru mendengarnya beberapa kali saja sudah dibuat marah seperti ini.

...

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Liburan yang paling dinantikan oleh Baekhyun dan teman-temannya untuk melepas penat akibat kegiatan sekolah yang sibuk selama satu semester.

Sebelum liburan dimulai, sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi para siswa di sekolah Baekhyun untuk membersihkan loker agar tidak berjamur ketika tidak dipakai selama satu bulan lebih. Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi bagi anak remaja untuk memiliki loker yang kotor dan jorok, karena mereka pasti akan memasukkan apa saja yang terlalu malas untuk mereka bawa pulang, hal ini khususnya adalah anak laki-laki. Seragam berkeringat bekas olahraga, kaos kaki yang digulung di pojok loker hasil pakai entah kapan, sepatu ganti kotor yang tidak pernah dicuci dan buku yang acak-acakan adalah penghuni setia loker hampir seluruh anak laki-laki di sekolah Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak sedikit juga anak laki-laki yang tetap menjaga kebersihan lokernya karena mereka terlalu rajin untuk membereskan setiap sebelum akhir pekan.

Lorong koridor yang terisi dengan barisan loker menjadi sangat gaduh dan berisik saat satu persatu pemilik loker mulai membersihkan dan menata loker milik mereka. Baekhyun salah satunya.

Baekhyun membuka lokernya dan terkejut ketika ia melihat buku-buku yang tersimpan di sana sudah tersusun berurutan sesuai ukuran buku dan hadiah dari para penggemarnya disimpan tertumpuk rapi di dalam sebuah kardus di loker bawahnya. Post it dari penggemarnya yang biasa tertempel di bagian dalam pintu lokernya juga sudah tidak ada. Ia tidak ingat jika lokernya sudah ia bereskan.

Saat ia hendak mengangkat buku-bukunya untuk dibawa pulang, sebuah kartu ucapan kecil terjatuh ke lantai.

 _Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan._

Baekhyun yang telah membaca tulisan tersebut berulang kali tentu tahu siapa pengirimnya. Dengan cepat ia mencari –tapi masih dengan hati-hati karena ia tidak ingin berantakan lagi- ke dalam kotak kardus tempat hadiah-hadiahnya disimpan. Ia tahu pengagum rahasianya itu tidak akan memberikannya hanya sebuah kartu, pasti ada sesuatu yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

Satu tangkai mawar berwarna kuning terbaring di bagian paling bawah diantara tumpukan mawar yang lain. Bentuknya sudah tidak seperti mawar pada umumnya karena sudah menjadi pipih, tapi berkat plastik yang membungkusnya, mawar itu tidak rusak dan kelopaknya masih utuh. Sebuah phone strap berbentuk kepala gajah berwarna merah muda yang imut tersemat di plastik itu juga.

Diam-diam, pengagum rahasianya yang misterius itu selalu membuat Baekhyun penasaran dan menebak-nebak mawar berwarna apa yang akan orang itu berikan pada Baekhyun selanjutnya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menantikan tiap minggu untuk berganti dengan cepat supaya ia bisa mendapatkan hadiah dari orang misterius itu. Tanpa sadar, ia menyukai pesan-pesan singkat yang tertulis di secarik kertas kecil dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat bagus. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mulai menaruh rasa pada si pengagum rahasianya yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya itu. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa orangnya dan Baekhyun tidak dapat menggambarkan wajah dari orang itu sama sekali di pikirannya, yang Baekhyun tahu orang itu sangatlah romantis dan perhatian.

Baekhyun melirik loker putih nomor 613 di sebelahnya, tetapi loker itu masih tertutup rapat. Orang yang berada di sisi lain loker tengah sibuk mengikat tumpukan buku dengan tali agar mudah dibawa.

"Jongin, kau tahu siapa pemilik loker ini?" Yang namanya dipanggilpun berpaling ke arah sumber suara.

"Ya, itu punya Chark Yoda."

"Apa kau tahu dia kemana? Kau pasti tahu karena kau teman sekelasnya."

"Ia dipanggil oleh wali kelas untuk menghadap kepala sekolah. Nilai ujiannya hancur sekali."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat. Jongin yang telah selesai mengikat simpul terakhir, bangkit berdiri dan pamit pada Baekhyun untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

Satu persatu teman-temannya yang lain sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan beres-beres lokernya dan berjalan keluar untuk pulang. Baekhyun juga sebenarnya sudah selesai, bahkan tanpa perlu ia rapikan sudah ada orang yang berbaik hati yang telah merapikan untuknya. Namun Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di depan lokernya untuk menunggu Chanyeol.

Nampaknya nilai Chanyeol memang dalam masalah yang serius dan sebagai satu-satunya teman yang Chanyeol miliki –Chanyeol yang mengatakannya-, ia merasa bahwa ia perlu membantunya. Beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dan apabila Chanyeol terus seperti ini, kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan diterima di universitas manapun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas dan juga sebuah headset putih. Ia memakai kedua headset tersebut ke telinganya dan mulai memainkan lagu di ponselnya. Suara lantunan musik lembut yang masuk ke gendang telinganya membuat ia mengantuk. Sepertinya ia harus mengatur ulang daftar putar lagu di ponselnya itu supaya tidak dipenuhi lagu-lagu bernada melow. Baekhyun pun tertidur dengan memeluk tasnya seraya menunggu Chanyeol yang tidak kunjung datang.

Saat Baekhyun terbangun itu karena ada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang mencolek pipinya berulang kali. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk sejajar di hadapannya masih sama dengan senyuman lebarnya yang terhias oleh kawat gigi yang menjadi ciri khas. Jari telunjuknya masih berada di udara karena sudah tidak menyentuh pipi gembil Baekhyun.

"Terlalu lelah merapikan lokermu, Baek?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang menunggumu hingga ketiduran. Entah siapa orang dermawan yang berbaik hati bersedia membereskan lokerku itu. Aku ingin berterimakasih jika aku bertemu orangnya." Cerocosnya panjang. Ia mengusap pinggir bibirnya, khawatir apabila ada air liur yang tanpa ia sadari keluar saat ia tertidur.

"Kenapa menungguku?"

"Yeol, kita kan berteman. Mengapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku dalam hal pelajaran? Aku mungkin tidak sepintar Kyungsoo, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengajarimu sedikit yang aku pahami." Baekhyun mendadak memasang wajah serius.

"Nilaiku baik-baik saja kok. Jangan terlalu diambil pusing."

Tentu saja pernyataan Chanyeol tidak dapat meyakinkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu melihat nama Chanyeol di papan pengumuman siswa gagal. Baekhyun juga sering mendengar nama Chanyeol dipanggil melalui mesin pengeras suara yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk menghadap wali kelasnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam karena ini menyangkut masa depan temannya itu.

"Yuk pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah karena perutku sangat lapar sekali setelah mendengarkan ceramahnya pak tua itu."

Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk membantunya berdiri dan mereka berjalan bersama ke gerbang sekolah. Kontak fisik itu menyebabkan degup jantungnya berhenti sementara.

"Aku bingung. Kau pindah dengan cara yang legal kan, Yeol? Kau mengikuti test juga kan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini?"

Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun dengan gemas dan Baekhyun mengusap keningnya itu karena kesakitan.

"Tentu saja legal, bodoh."

"Lalu kenapa bisa seperti ini nilaimu?"

"Kau bisa anggap otakku tiba-tiba tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik setelah belajar di sini."

Mereka terus berjalan berdampingan hingga mencapai mobil jemputan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang bersikukuh menolak tawaran Baekhyun untuk mengajarinya.

"Astaga aku lupa mengambil sepedaku. Sampai jumpa semester depan, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari kembali ke arah parkiran yang berada di area dalam sekolah dan Baekhyun berteriak, "Jangan lupa rapikan lokermu! Sampai jumpa nanti, Chanyeol!"

 **a/n:** Wahahahah, honestly I didn't expect this story would get any attention from the readers, because I know it is not that good.

But, thank you so much for reading this


	4. Closer? Or Not?

**A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Chanbaek, slight!KaiSoo, slight!HunHan, slight!KrisHo(?)**

 **It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.**

 **I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.**

...

Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupann dan sangat hangat. Ayah dan ibunya adalah sepasang dokter di rumah sakit yang beroperasi di pusat kota Seoul. Ayahnya seorang dokter spesialis bedah tulang, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang dokter kandungan. Baekhyun memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang saat ini juga kuliah kedokteran di Jepang. Walaupun mereka semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, tetapi mereka tidak pernah melewatkan jadwal liburan bersama di tiap kesempatan yang ada. Ayah Baekhyun selalu mengutamakan keharmonisan keluarga di atas pekerjaannya.

Melihat silsilah keluarganya yang merupakan keturunan dokter sejak kakek buyutnya, seharusnya ia juga mengikuti keluarganya untuk terjun ke dunia medis. Namun, lain dengan Baekhyun, karena ia tidak ingin menjadi dokter seperti keluarganya dan orangtuanya pun tidak memaksa ia untuk mengikuti jejak mereka. Untuk merawat luka sendiri saja ia masih belum mampu.

Akan tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu apa _passion_ nya. Ia bisa menyanyi, punya suara yang bagus dan sudah diakui kemerduannya oleh semua orang, tetapi ia tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi. Ia suka pelajaran biologi dan kimia di sekolahnya, tetapi ia tidak ingin menjadi ilmuwan. Ia pandai menghitung di pelajaran matematika dan ekonomi, tetapi ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang akuntan atau semacamnya. Ia tidak akan mengambil sastra karena ia memang lemah dalam berbahasa dan tidak akan mengambil sejarah karena memang ia tidak minat.

Lalu, bagaimana ia memilih jurusan untuk kuliahnya nanti jika saat ini ia masih tak tahu ingin menjadi apa ia kelak?

Baekhyun tengah mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti sebuah kedai kopi. Liburan yang panjang sesungguhnya sangat membosankan ketika tidak ada hal yang dapat ia kerjakan. Ayah dan Ibunya sedang mendapatkan jadwal operasi yang padat meskipun ini musim libur. Kyungsoo sahabat dekatnya sedang berwisata bersama keluarga ke Jeju dan Sehun yang juga teman baiknya sedang liburan bersama kekasih barunya, seorang ketua klub sepak bola –yang dulu pernah menjadi musuh bebuyutan karena sering berdebat merebutkan masalah ruang ganti sekolah yang hanya tersedia satu-satunya- merupakan siswa blasteran China-Korea dan orang itu bernama Luhan.

Untuk itu ia melamar kerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko kopi yang memiliki papan nama 'LOEY' di atasnya dan jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari komplek perumahannya. Selain ia bisa melalui hari liburnya yang baru dua belas hari berlalu dan masih menyisakan tiga puluh tiga lagi, ia juga mendapatkan uang tambahan untuk ia tabung.

Usai berganti pakaian, ia berjalan menuju meja kasir. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bekerja sebagai kasir sebab ia baru diterima beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mendapatkan giliran bertugas dari siang hingga malam dengan jam kerja selama enam jam dan hanya pada hari Senin sampai Kamis.

Sang manajer toko mengatakan bahwa barista pembuat kopi ternikmat di toko itu ternyata hanyalah seorang pelajar seperti Baekhyun. Para pelanggan sangat menyukai kopi buatan orang itu, menurut mereka kopi buatannya seolah dibuat oleh ahlinya dan toko akan ramai dipenuhi pelanggan jika ia yang menyajikan kopinya.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang kesulitan mengikat tali apronnya, lonceng yang tergantung di sebelah pintu berbunyi karena getaran yang dihasilkan tiap kali ada orang yang masuk atau membuka pintu dari luar.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan tali apronnya itu sehingga ia tidak melihat orang yang datang. Maklum saja karena ini pertama kalinya ia memakai apron.

"Baek, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu, kamera tidak pernah lepas dari lehernya.

"Hai, Yeol. Aku bekerja di tempat ini mulai hari ini. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Suatu kebetulan karena ini adalah tempat kerjaku dan aku lah yang bertugas membuat kopi."

"Oh Chanyeol, kau sudah datang. Cepat ganti bajumu sebelum pelanggan mulai berdatangan."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu pergi, mematuhi perintah sang manajer. Baekhyun masih memproses kenyataan bahwa ia dan Chanyeol ternyata satu tempat kerja. Itu artinya bahwa mereka juga akan menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka bersama, walau hanya di dalam kedai kopi yang luasnya tak seberapa ini. Akhirnya liburan musim panasnya tidak akan semembosankan yang ia kira.

Chanyeol keluar dengan seragam dan apron yang sama seperti Baekhyun, namun kacamata tebal yang biasa ia gunakan tidak terlihat. Saat Chanyeol berdiri di belakang mesin espresso yang ada di seberang meja kasir tempat Baekhyun bertugas, ia mampu melihat Chanyeol memakai _contact lens_ berwarna _noir_ sebagai ganti kacamatanya itu. Menatap iris mata Chanyeol saat ini seperti ia melihat langit yang ada di luar angkasa, begitu luas dan dalam. Nampaknya juga ia memotong poninya sebab poninya lebih pendek dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu di depan loker.

Kacamata ternyata memang membawa pengaruh besar untuk penampilan seseorang. Baekhyun yakin orang-orang di sekolahnya tidak akan menyebut Chanyeol sebagai orang aneh lagi apabila mereka melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang sekarang.

Chanyeol yang saat ini terlihat normal seperti orang biasa dan Baekhyun terpana dibuatnya.

Toples-toples berisi biji kopi yang telah dipanggang dan tersimpan di rak paling atas, Chanyeol turunkan dengan mudahnya serta ia tata secara horizontal di meja yang sama. Ia mulai menggiling biji-biji kopi tersebut dengan mesin penggiling manual. Otot-otot tubuh bagian belakangnya terlihat bergerak di balik seragam yang ia kenakan. Setelah dirasa ia menggiling biji kopi yang cukup untuk hari ini, Chanyeol mulai mengoperasikan mesin espresso dan mesin penyeduh kopi itu dengan mahir. Chanyeol lanjut pergi ke arah dapur dan kembali dengan membawa dua nampan besar berisi _croissant_ yang baru matang.

Baekhyun memerhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti sudah lama bekerja di tempat ini. Sayangnya, perhatiannya itu harus teralihkan karena pelanggan mulai berdatangan.

Baekhyun sangat disibukkan di hari pertamanya ia bekerja. Ternyata manajer tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan toko akan penuh jika Chanyeol yang sedang menjadi barista. Ia terus berjalan bolak-balik meja kasir dan etalase penyimpanan kue untuk disajikan kepada pelanggan.

Siang berganti malam dengan cepat. Dalam waktu beberapa menit gilirannya akan berakhir. Segelintir pengunjung masih menempati beberapa meja di kedai tetapi manajer sudah memperbolehkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat. Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia tidak sempat duduk sama sekali semenjak pelanggan pertama datang dan kini kakinya terasa tegang dan pegal. Mungkin ia akan terbiasa kedepannya nanti.

Sebuah cangkir berbusa putih dengan hiasan krim cokelat membentuk gambar anak anjing yang imut di atasnya tersaji di hadapan Baekhyun. Kepulan asap yang berasal dari kopi tersebut menandakan bahwa kopi itu memiliki suhu yang sangat panas. Aroma kopi menguar samar dari cangkir itu yang membuat hidung Baekhyun merengut. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Baekhyun di meja kasir.

"Minumlah. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Kacamata tebal itu kembali bertengger di pangkal hidung Chanyeol. Apronnya sudah ia lepaskan.

"Kenapa anak anjing?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melukis wajahmu. Jadi anak anjing adalah alternatif sebab kalian berdua mirip."

Sesungguhnya, Baekhyun bukanlah penggemar berat kopi. Tetapi ia tetap menyecap kopi yang masih panas itu dengan hati-hati. Dan yang mengejutkan adalah bukan rasa kopi yang sangat kuat yang Baekhyun rasakan, melainkan ia merasakan perpaduan cokelat yang dicampur dengan kopi. Atau ini sebenarnya adalah kopi yang dicampur cokelat?

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak tahu karena ia bukan seorang penggemar kopi. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu yaitu ini adalah kopi terlezat yang pernah Baekhyun nikmati seumur hidupnya.

"Itu chocolatey. Perpaduan antara _dark chocolate_ dan cappucino. Aku yang membuat resepnya sendiri untuk orang yang tidak terlalu suka rasa kopi yang tajam tapi masih ingin mencoba meminumnya."

Baekhyun mengetahui hal baru dari Chanyeol. Ia memang pembuat kopi yang hebat. Baekhyun tahu seorang barista memiliki peran yang sangat penting selain menjalankan mesin pembuat espresso dan meracik kopi. Tidak hanya sekedar menyeduh kopi, barista harus memiliki keahlian dan juga cita rasa yang tinggi sebab secangkir kopi bisa terasa lezat di lidah penikmat yang bergantung pada keahlian barista dalam menghasilkan _foamed milk_ yang sempurna.

"Apa kau punya lisensi barista, Chanyeol? Karena kopi ini lezat sekali bagi aku yang bukan seorang penggila kopi sampai mengakuinya." Baekhyun mengekspresikan keterkagumannya pada bakat yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang orang yang tidak terduga.

"Sepertinya aku punya satu di rumah." Chanyeol menarik bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun menghabiskan kopi buatannya seraya menuliskan hasil pendapatan hari ini ke dalam buku besar. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu sebab ia harus mencuci gelas bekas kopinya itu. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, ia tidak melihat Chanyeol di dalam sana.

 _Mungkin Chanyeol sudah pulang_ , pikirnya.

Tapi tentu saja Chanyeol adalah orang yang penuh kejutan karena ternyata ia menunggu Baekhyun di luar kedai kopi seraya menaiki sepedanya yang tinggi. Kameranya masih setia menggantung di leher.

"Kau pulang naik apa, Baek?"

"Jalan kaki. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Mau aku antar pulang? Ini sudah sangat larut dan sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berpergian keluar rumah hingga larut malam." Tawar Chanyeol dengan diiringi godaan yang mendapatkan pukulan tanpa tenaga di pundak.

"Aku bukan perempuan, Yeol. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Uh, maaf karena menawarkan padamu sepeda jelekku ini. Mungkin ia memang tidak layak untuk ditunggangi seorang bintang sepertimu."

Baekhyun benar-benar memukul punggung Chanyeol dengan keras kali ini seraya naik ke atas bantalan tempat duduk di belakang Chanyeol. Ia tidak suka mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu sebab memang bukan karena itu ia menolak tawaran dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sungguh bodoh karena telah berpikir demikian. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti seorang anak gadis seperti yang Chanyeol katakan tadi.

"Kau berisik. Cepat jalan."

Baekhyun memegang jaket Chanyeol di bagian pinggang sebab tidak ada tempat lain untuk ia pegang agar tidak terjatuh. Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya tidak terlalu cepat karena ia harus mengikuti petunjuk Baekhyun untuk tiba di rumahnya.

Angin malam bertiup lembut menerpa wajah Chanyeol, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun yang terlindungi oleh punggung Chanyeol yang lebar. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menyenandungkan lagu yang ia tidak kenal. Perjalanan mereka sangatlah singkat seperti kata Baekhyun dan ia pun turun dari atas sepeda Chanyeol.

"Apa rumahmu di sekitar sini?"

"Tidak. Rumahku ada di arah yang berlawanan dari rumahmu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. "Maaf karena kau harus mengayuh dua kali lebih jauh dari biasanya." Baekhyun tentu merasa bersalah ketika mendengar fakta bahwa arah rumah mereka ternyata tidak sama.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil seraya menjawab, "Aku yang menawarkannya padamu, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan, Yeol."

"Selamat malam juga, Baek.

…..

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi semakin dekat setelah hari itu. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan jadwal liburannya ini yaitu pergi les di pagi hari dan kerja _part time_ dari siang hingga malam hari. Chanyeol selalu datang ke kedai untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang meskipun ia tidak sedang bekerja hari itu. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, ia akan tetap datang ke kedai entah untuk duduk sebentar atau mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru di tempat lesnya sampai Chanyeol selesai _shift_ nya. Pulang bersama sudah menjadi rutinitas baru mereka.

Terkadang mereka tidak akan langsung pulang dan singgah sejenak ke toko swalayan untuk membeli ramyun dan memakannya di sebuah taman yang minim akan lampu penerangan di wilayah komplek perumahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan memotret pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung saat sedang makan ramyun dengan kameranya.

Atau ketika mereka berdua sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang berselera untuk makan, mereka akan membeli dua stik es krim dan memakannya di perjalanan. Tentu saja, stik es krim Chanyeol Baekhyun yang pegang sebab ia masih harus memegang stir sepedanya.

Biasanya, Baekhyunlah yang bertugas untuk berbicara sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menjadi pendengar. Ia akan bercerita apa saja dengan tidak menentu sesuai topik yang terlintas dalam kepalanya pada Chanyeol selama mereka bersama. Chanyeol sebagai pendengar yang baik, menimpalinya dengan seimbang untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia mendengarkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Baekhyun berjalan menjinjing kantung plastik putih berisi air mineral dan Chanyeol jalan mengikutinya di belakang dengan membawa dua _cup_ ramyun panas. Sepedanya mereka parkirkan di depan swalayan di seberang taman. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu masuk dan dekat dengan lampu taman yang redup. Chanyeol memberikan _cup_ di tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun. _Cup_ itu bertuliskan ekstra pedas, karena Baekhyun lebih suka makanan pedas yang berkebalikan dengan Chanyeol yang tidak tahan dengan makanan pedas.

Suara _sluurp_ khas yang keluar tiap kali seseorang menyedot untaian mie yang panjang juga terdengar dari bibir mereka.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai saat ini, Yeol?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol tersedak saat ia sedang menyeruput kuah dari ramyunnya. Chanyeol terbatuk dan ia merasakan hidungnya sakit karena kuahnya yang tidak sengaja tersedot. Dengan sigap Baekhyun memberikan botol minuman pada Chanyeol dan menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Pertanyaanmu membuat aku terkejut karena terlalu tiba-tiba." Kata Chanyeol seusai menengguk minuman yang diberikan olehnya. Hidungnya memerah.

"Maaf. Tapi jawablah, aku ingin tahu." Baekhyun meminta maaf dengan tulus karena memang ia tidak bermaksud membuat Chanyeol terkejut hingga tersedak seperti itu. Pertanyaan itu murni karena rasa penasarannya.

"Ku rasa tidak ada."

"Bagaimana dengan tipe idealmu?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hmm, seseorang yang kecil, mungil dan menggemaskan seperti sahabatmu Kyungsoo, mungkin? Aku juga tak tahu pasti, Baek." Chanyeol memberikan jawaban dengan acuh.

"Dengan kata lain kau menyukainya? Mau aku bantu untuk dekat dengannya? Kebetulan dia juga _single_." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol yang saat ini wajahnya tersembunyi di balik mangkuk plastik ramyun. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menatap mata Chanyeol dan beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh di kening ketika ia melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol meletakkan ramyunnya di tempat duduk sebelah kanan dan menangkup pipi tembam Baekhyun yang kenyal di kedua tangannya itu. Bibir Baekhyun berubah menjadi bentuk kerucut seperti ikan akibat perlakuan Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyun tidak menarik dirinya dari sentuhan Chanyeol. Hanya berjarak beberapa inci _,_ bibirnya dan bibir Chanyeol akan dapat bersatu.

Ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang mulai berpacu dengan cepat tiap kali Chanyeol melakukan kontak sentuhan kulit dengan Baekhyun ataupun berada di jarak yang terlalu dekat.

"Duh, Baekhyun. Bagaimana kau bisa mencapai kesimpulan yang seperti itu? Aku sungguh heran padamu."

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan sangat gemas dan saat cubitan itu terlepas, Baekhyun mengusap-usap pipinya. Berharap usapan di pipinya itu juga dapat menetralisir degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Beruntung rona merah di pipinya bisa ia sembunyikan karena hasil cubitan Chanyeol itu.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku jika kau memang memerlukannya." Tambah Baekhyun yang seakan-akan tengah menjodohkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Tangannya sibuk menggulung mie dengan garpu.

"Tidak terima kasih. Dan kau, apa ada orang yang kau suka? Kapten basket kah?"

"Aku menolak Sehun sudah sejak lama."

"Oh, aku baru dengar yang ini. Lalu siapa orang yang kau suka saat ini, Baek?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini bisa dibilang suka tetapi yang jelas aku menaruh ketertarikan pada seorang pengagum rahasiaku."

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari kehidupan seorang bintang sekolah." Goda Chanyeol saat mendengar Baekhyun yang suaranya perlahan melembut saat menceritakan pengagumnya itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia tetapi aku selalu menantikan hadiah dan mawar berwarna apa yang ia berikan padaku tiap minggunya. Apa itu masuk akal, Yeol?"

"Entahlah. Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah Baek, sebab aku belum pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun selama aku hidup."

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertegun. Tidak mungkin ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Dunia ini penuh dengan cinta yang dapat dirasakan dimana-mana. Tidak harus cinta pada orang lain, cinta pada orang tua, cinta pada saudara, cinta pada teman, cinta pada hewan, cinta pada lingkungan dan cinta pada diri sendiri juga adalah bentuk dari jatuh cinta.

"Yuk pulang?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kini ia yang berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol. Ia mendengar Chanyeol bersenandung lagu yang berbeda namun masih ia tidak ketahui sementara Baekhyun larut dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan perkataan Chanyeol di atas atap waktu itu.

Apakah Chanyeol memang sesendirian itu?

…..

Baekhyun mendorong pintu untuk masuk ke dalam kedai dan menimbulkan suara dari lonceng. Persiapan sebelum ujian masuk perguruan tinggi sangatlah sulit. Tugas terus diberikan oleh gurunya dan ia juga mengatakan bahwa hari pertama Baekhyun masuk kembali ke sekolah adalah hari yang sama untuk simulasi ujian.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat di meja paling pojok dekat jendela dengan dua tempat duduk agar ia lebih fokus belajar seraya ia menunggu Chanyeol. Hari ini adalah hari liburnya dari bekerja. Kantung plastik berisi buku-buku latihan baru yang ia baru beli di toko buku sepulangnya dari tempat les dan ia meletakkannya di atas meja bersamaan dengan tasnya. Ia mengambil buku tugasnya dari dalam tas dan mulai berkutat dengan soal-soal yang tertulis di sana.

Tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak menulis jawaban dari tiap soal. Keningnya ia topang dengan tangan kiri saat ia sudah mulai masuk soal tahap sulit. Ia mencoret-coret bukunya dengan berbagai macam rumus karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang tepat.

"Ku rasa kau seharusnya pakai rumus yang ini untuk soal nomor 88."

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah tisu dengan rumus yang Baekhyun lupakan dan ditulis dengan tinta merah menyala. Tulisannya sangat berantakan serta hampir sulit dibaca.

" _Lipstick_ siapa yang kau gunakan untuk menulis ini? Ew, menjijikkan." Chanyeol terkekeh geli mendengar keluhan Baekhyun dengan nada yang tidak sepenuhnya jijik.

Secangkir chocolatey yang menjadi minuman favoritnya yang baru setelah susu cokelat juga ditaruh di atas meja oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menuruti saran dari Chanyeol dan mencoba untuk menghitung dengan rumus itu.

Tepat.

Jawaban yang ia cari sejak tadi langsung ketemu saat Chanyeol memberikan rumus itu. Baekhyun merasakan sepasang mata yang mengawasi pergerakannya dari tempat duduk di seberangnya.

"Ku rasa kau harus ikut belajar juga, Yeol. Ujian tinggal sebentar lagi, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, Baek."

"Universitas mana yang menjadi targetmu? Dan kau mau ambil jurusan apa? Aku harus mengantisipasi orang-orang di dekatku agar tidak mengambil jurusan yang sama."

"Uh, sepertinya aku tidak minat apapun."

"Yap, itulah yang aku rasakan sebelum liburan. Tapi tenang, Yeol. Ketika petunjuk yang diberikan Tuhan telah datang dalam mimpimu, ikuti itu saja. Karena aku pun juga begitu."

Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya yang tetap terpaku pada buku penuh angka itu. Baekhyun melanjutkan mengutak-atik soal dengan Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikannya di depannya.

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut _pink_ nya, kesal karena tidak dapat menyelesaikan soalnya lagi. Chanyeol merebut pulpen yang ada digenggaman Baekhyun, menuliskan sesuatu di tisu bagian yang masih bersih dan menyodorkan tisu itu kembali pada Baekhyun. Tidak sampai satu menit, soal itu terselesaikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin jadi apa memang, Baek?"

"Guru atau dosen. Intinya diantara kedua itu. Aku masih belum tahu pasti."

"Alasannya?"

"Kau ingat ceritaku tentang keluargaku?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dari ekor matanya tanpa perlu ia mengangkat wajah dari buku di hadapannya, "Aku tidak ingin menjadi dokter, tapi aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berguna dan mampu membantu kehidupan orang lain seperti ibu dan ayah. Lalu mimpi itu datang dan aku berpikir kenapa aku tidak mencobanya saja."

"Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang seperti mu mengajari orang lain yang lebih muda darimu, Baek."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Karena sifatmu jauh lebih kekanakan dibandingkan mereka nantinya."

Baekhyun menyangkal ucapan Chanyeol dengan memberikan cubitan di tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Orang yang dicubit hanya meringis kesakitan.

Baekhyun membalikkan lembaran buku tersebut ke halaman selanjutnya dan dihadapkan dengan soal dari mata pelajaran yang berbeda. Target yang diberikan oleh gurunya adalah ia harus menyelesaikan tiga paket soal sampai ia bertemu dengan gurunya itu lagi. Baekhyun membuang nafas dengan kasar, ia akui ia sangat lemah di mata pelajaran bahasa inggris.

Ia pun mengambil istirahat sejenak dan meneguk kopi yang Chanyeol telah buatkan untuknya. Chanyeol membalik buku Baekhyun sehingga kini menghadap Chanyeol. Tangannya secara otomatis menggoreskan sesuatu di buku itu seolah sudah terbiasa.

"Untuk melengkapi penggunaan _tenses_ di soal-soal semacam ini, kau harus lihat kata sebelum dan sesudahnya, Baek. Kalau memang tidak ada kata tambahan penanda waktu, kau harus lebih hati-hati. Oh, untuk soal cerita juga pahami kata-kata kuncinya dan jangan sampai terjebak."

Chanyeol menuliskan 16 _grammar tenses_ yang ia tulis dengan tulisan sangat kecil di bagian atas soal-soal di buku itu. Ia menulisnya seakan rumus _tenses_ itu sudah terukir secara permanen di kepalanya karena ia menuliskannya dengan mudah juga lengkap dengan contoh.

"Biasanya soal ujian masuk perguruan tinggi di Korea tidak akan mengeluarkan soal bahasa inggris yang terlampau susah. Tetapi tetap membingungkan sih. Saranku, perbanyaklah membaca pengetahuan umum, karena biasanya soal cerita akan mengambil tema-tema itu."

"Kau berbicara seolah kau bukan siswa Korea, Yeol." Cibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak yang menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain. Tawa Chanyeol juga mendapat teguran dari koki pembuat kue yang diikuti jeweran pada telinga Chanyeol dari manajer toko yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

Semakin Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol, semakin jauh definisi seorang Chanyeol yang orang-orang di sekolahnya sering sebutkan untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Penampilan Chanyeol memang sedikit aneh dengan kawat gigi dan kacamata persegi panjangnya yang tebal, namun kepribadiannya tetaplah sama seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Chanyeol ternyata adalah orang dengan kepribadian yang hangat dan senang mendengarkan orang lain, sangat mirip dengan ayah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dapat bercerita tentang hal apa saja sesuka hatinya pada ayahnya dan begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, ia dapat menghabiskan waktu terus berbicara tentang hal yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

Chanyeol juga memiliki selera humor yang sama seperti Baekhyun dan berbicara dengannya saat ini sudah tidak sesulit pertama kali mereka baru berkenalan. Jika mereka tidak ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan, mereka akan diam dan duduk bersebelahan, menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Chanyeol jauh lebih baik dari mereka yang sering membuat dan menyebarkan berita yang belum tentu dapat dipercaya kebenarannya. Chanyeol juga tidak sebodoh yang orang-orang ketahui selama ini, karena..… tunggu sebentar.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku harus pakai rumus itu untuk mengerjakan soal yang tadi?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Bola matanya terus bergulir berusaha untuk terlepas dari tatapan Baekhyun yang seolah menguncinya, namun sepertinya nihil.

"Kenapa kau bilang soalnya tidak akan terlalu sulit karena ini Korea?"

Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa ada yang aneh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, si pemilik gelar terbodoh di sekolahnya yang selalu dipanggil oleh wali kelas, mampu mengerjakan soal yang bahkan tidak bisa Baekhyun kerjakan. Chanyeol, si orang yang tidak pernah mendapat nilai lebih dari 40 di tiap mata pelajaran –kecuali olahraga dan ekonomi terapan-, bisa menuliskan _tenses_ lengkap hanya dalam beberapa menit disertai dengan contohnya.

Sepertinya satu-satunya deskripsi yang tepat yang dibicarakan orang lain tentang Chanyeol adalah di bagian misteriusnya.

Lonceng pintu berbunyi lagi. Seorang dengan tinggi tubuh yang melebihi Chanyeol masuk dari pintu itu dengan menggenggam tangan seorang lelaki yang tingginya sekitar Baekhyun. Wajah seperti turis asing adalah tampang dari si pemuda tinggi itu tadi, sementara yang pendek memiliki kulit seputih salju. Chanyeol mengikuti sorot mata Baekhyun dan ia melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terkejut serta bercampur dengan ekspresi yang Baekhyun tidak ketahui dan ia langsung menghadap Baekhyun dengan cepat. Tetapi sepertinya dua orang itu sudah melihat Chanyeol juga sebab mereka berdua menghampiri meja Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di Bucheon? Aku kehilangan jejakmu di Se—" Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya, membungkam mulut lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mendorongnya hingga keluar kedai. Orang yang lebih pendek ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh kedua manusia tinggi itu. Baekhyun memberikan senyuman canggung pada orang asing di hadapannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyanya pada orang asing yang kini menempati tempat Chanyeol duduk sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang perlu dibicarakan antara Chanyeol dan Yifan. Aku Junmyeon, kau?"

"Baekhyun. Apa kau yakin mereka tidak apa-apa? Karena aku lihat Chanyeol memasang ekspresi yang baru pertama kali aku lihat selama aku mengenalnya."

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau bilang tadi namamu Baekhyun? Boleh aku tahu nama depanmu?"

"Byun. Byun Baekhyun."

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali yang Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Mereka saling tatap dan melemparkan senyuman aneh pada satu sama lain ketika mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, untung saja Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam dan di belakangnya adalah lelaki tinggi tadi yang sekarang kemejanya sangat berantakan. Entah mereka habis berbuat apa di luar sana.

"Ayo pulang, Baek. Aku sudah selesai."

Nada bicara Chanyeol sangat dingin dan berbeda sekali dari intonasinya yang biasanya hangat. Ia juga tidak menatap mata Baekhyun saat mengajaknya dan justru langsung berjalan ke arah ruang ganti seraya melepas apronnya.

Baekhyun merapikan barang-barangnya dan meresleting tasnya, memberikan senyuman canggung sekali lagi kepada kedua orang yang baru ia temui dan berjalan keluar. Junmyeon terlihat sedang merapikan kemeja Yifan dan mendengar ia bertanya ada apa sebelum Baekhyun berbalik arah untuk keluar.

Ia menunggu Chanyeol di tempat Chanyeol biasa memarkir sepedanya. Chanyeol keluar dengan menggunakan topi hitam berlogo yang sama seperti tas sekolahnya dan ujung topi itu hampir menutupi wajahnya karena ia menariknya terlalu ke bawah. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memakai topi.

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol memutarbalikkan posisi sepedanya. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun untuk naik dan Baekhyun pun patuh.

Ia ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Chanyeol seperti tentang apa yang terjadi, siapa orang-orang itu, ada apa dengan Chanyeol tetapi niat itu ia urungkan karena pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya saja tidak terjawab.

Perjalanan pulang mereka kali ini dihabiskan dalam kesunyian. Tidak ada senandung lagu yang tidak dikenal dari Chanyeol, tidak ada tawa lepas dari Baekhyun dan tidak ada obrolan yang berlangsung. Dinginnya malam di musim panas semakin membuat tubuhnya menggigil ditambah dengan atmosfer yang tidak bagus yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa minggu mereka menjadi dekat, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar yang selalu ia amati dari belakang tempatnya duduk. Segala pertanyaan terus berputar-putar di kepala Baekhyun.

Setidaknya ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Chanyeol ketika hatinya sedang dingin. Ia tidak mempedulikan detak jantungnya yang berpacu semakin cepat saat ia memeluk Chanyeol seperti ini.

Sebab yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini adalah suatu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali Baekhyun tanyakan yaitu siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya. Ia sangat ingin meneriakkan itu di wajah Chanyeol.

Karena semakin ia mengenal Chanyeol, semakin ia juga tidak mengenal Chanyeol pada waktu yang bersamaan.

...

Minggu pagi seharusnya menjadi hari dimana Baekhyun dapat tidur hingga siang hari tanpa perlu khawatir berangkat les atau ada giliran kerja. Tapi tentu saja, rencana indahnya itu tidak berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan.

Baekhyun menghabiskan Jumat malam sampai Minggu dini hari bermain _game online_ , sebuah hobi yang ia sudah tinggalkan karena ia sadar itu hanya membuatnya malas. Ia mengurung diri di kamarnya dan hanya keluar untuk makan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Ia butuh pengalih perhatian pikirannya dari Chanyeol dan karena usianya belum legal untuk pergi ke bar atau minum alkohol, oleh karena itu ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Diapun ingat kalaupun usianya sudah lebih dari 20 tahun, ia yakin orang tuanya akan sangat tegas melarangnya untuk minum minuman yang membawa dampak buruk bagi tubuhnya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol sangat mempengaruhi _moodnya_ akhir-akhir ini dan juga kenapa ia harus memusingkan masalah Chanyeol, ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

Ketukan lembut ibunya di pintu membuat ia terbangun.

"Baek? Chanyeol ada di bawah. Cepat bangun."

Orang terakhir yang Baekhyun ingin temui justru datang ke rumahnya di pagi hari di hari yang damai.

Baekhyun mencuci wajah, menyikat gigi dan mengganti baju tidurnya sebelum turun ke ruang tamu tempat Chanyeol menunggu. Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofanya, mengelus bulu anak anjing peliharaannya yang saat ini ada di pangkuannya. Kaos polo putih dan celana jeans belel adalah pakaian yang ia kenakan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sangat kasual karena selama ini Baekhyun selalu melihat Chanyeol memakai kemeja atau kaos lengan panjang.

"Aku datang untuk minta maaf, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya menggumam tanpa memandang Chanyeol. Anak anjingnya berlari ke arah Baekhyun seolah tahu siapa pemilik sebenarnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang seperti membakar tubuhnya hingga bolong karena terlalu fokusnya ia pada Baekhyun.

"Aku pamit kalau begitu. Karena hanya itu tujuan aku datang kesini."

Saat Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol dengan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya ia ucapkan.

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku?" Suaranya terdengar ketus, bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Kemudian Baekhyun mengutuk diri sendiri karena ia terlihat dan terdengar seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang merajuk dan meminta penjelasan pada pacarnya.

Padahal mereka hanya sepasang teman yang kebetulan satu tempat kerja. Padahal mereka hanya teman yang baru-baru ini menjadi dekat karena sering pulang bersama –atau yang lebih tepatnya sering diantar pulang olehnya-. Ia ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup rasanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan manis dan berkata, "Tidak. Sampai jumpa di kedai lusa, Baek."

Dengan begitu, Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang semakin bingung dan kesal padanya.

 _Dasar Giant Yoda! Park Dobi! Chark Panyeol!_ Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya.

…..

Semester terakhir dari masa sekolah menengah atasnya sudah dimulai terhitung hari ini. Baekhyun melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan setidaknya satu orang yang menemani mereka untuk mengobrol. Baekhyun pun begitu.

Namun ia justru menjadi obat nyamuk diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang baru ia ketahui bahwa mereka sebenarnya sudah pacaran sejak lama tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kurang ajar memang Kyungsoo. Berani-beraninya tidak memberitahu Baekhyun kalau ia sudah punya pacar.

Saat Baekhyun baru melangkahkan kaki satu langkah ke dalam koridor penyimpanan loker, penggemarnya yang biasa memberikan hadiah pada Baekhyun di lokernya, kini mereka memberikannya secara langsung pada Baekhyun. Mereka beralasan bahwa ini adalah semester terakhir mereka akan bersama Baekhyun karena belum tentu mereka akan berada di satu kampus yang sama dengannya nanti, jadi mereka akan menggunakan kesempatan di waktu yang singkat ini untuk lebih gigih mendapatkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendengar alasan mereka sebab Baekhyun sangat yakin akan hatinya yang tidak akan mudah berubah haluan.

Baekhyun sangat menghargai usaha mereka dan Baekhyun juga cukup baik mengenal orang-orang itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan jatuh cinta pada mereka. Itulah prinsip yang ia buat untuk diri sendiri ketika ia mulai terkenal di sekolah ini. Lagi pula, mereka hanya menyukai satu sisi Baekhyun yang selama ini mereka lihat saja. Mungkin pengagum rahasianya itu juga seperti penggemarnya yang lain.

Baekhyun masih memiliki sisi lain yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kecuali pada keluarganya, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, sepertinya hubungannya dengan Baekhyun kembali seperti semula saat mereka baru pertama kenal. Canggung.

Walaupun tiga hari terakhir –sebelum ia memutuskan berhenti- di tempat kerjanya Baekhyun masih bekerja secara normal dengan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol masih mengantarkannya pulang hampir setiap hari, namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. Baekhyun tidak dapat berbicara dengan bebas pada Chanyeol seperti sebelumnya karena ia selalu mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya hal-hal yang terus mengusik pikirannya.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tetap bersikap seperti biasa seolah mereka tidak ada masalah, ia tetap menyuguhkan chocolatey untuknya selepas bekerja dan tetap bersenandung lagu yang selalu Baekhyun tidak ketahui. Jadi pada dasarnya, hanya Baekhyun saja yang terlalu sensitif dan banyak memikirkan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab hingga saat ini.

Ya, Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya adalah seseorang yang manja, kekanakan, agak sensitif, keras kepala, kurang percaya diri akan bakat yang ia punya dan terlalu banyak berpikir hal-hal yang tak tentu. Menjadi anak bungsu yang selalu dimanjakan oleh keluarganya merupakan salah satu faktor terbesar kepribadian Baekhyun itu terbentuk.

Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisinya ini pada orang lain di sekolahnya karena mereka selalu melihat Baekhyun yang tampil bersinar di atas panggung saat menyanyi ataupun melihat dirinya saat hasil ujian diumumkan. Wajahnya yang cantik atau tampan –terserah mereka mau menyebutnya apa- hanyalah nilai tambah dari keseluruhan eksistensi seorang Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun penuh dengan hadiah-hadiah, bahkan ada beberapa yang dibawakan oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Hadiah itu ialah oleh-oleh dari liburan mereka, begitulah yang mereka katakan. Baekhyun meminta kedua orang yang dimabuk cinta itu untuk menemaninya menaruh benda-benda tersebut ke dalam loker. Kyungsoo memutar kode dari loker Baekhyun yang merupakan hal yang telah diketahui oleh semua orang di sekolahnya dan tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun di pikirannya untuk mengubah kata sandi itu.

"Baek, sepertinya pengagum rahasiamu benar-benar punya kebun mawar." Ucap Kyungsoo ketika pintu loker telah terbuka. Baekhyun melepas pelukan dari hadiah-hadiah itu dan menjatuhkannya ke loker bagian bawah.

Satu buket mawar berwarna-warni seperti yang pernah ia terima sebelum-sebelumnya bertengger dengan indah dan menjadi penghuni loker atas satu-satunya selain buku-buku Baekhyun. Ia mengambil buket bunga tersebut dan menghitung jumlahnya yang ada tiga belas.

Seperti biasa, ia tidak melihat ada warna merah dari mawar yang diberikan padanya itu.

"Selama ini selalu mawar yang berbeda yang diberikan olehnya, apa kau tahu makna dibaliknya, Baek?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

" Atau jangan-jangan orang itu hanya ingin berbeda dari yang lain agar bisa menarik perhatianmu?"

"Tidak mungkin orang yang memberikan mawar-mawar yang indah ini bisa sebodoh itu, Soo. Jelas aku tahu simbol dari mawar yang selama ini ia berikan. Kali ini jumlahnya tiga belas yang artinya pengagum rahasia. Tetapi aku tidak tahu mengapa tersusun dari mawar yang berbeda-beda." Sebuah kartu ucapan terselip diantara bunga-bunga itu dan ketika Baekhyun membukanya, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang tertulis di sana seperti biasanya.

"Jongin! Orang yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui saja bisa romantis seperti itu padanya, mengapa kau yang sudah menjadi pacarku tidak?"

Jongin hanya menyeringai dengan bodohnya ketika Kyungsoo mengekspresikan rasa irinya yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya.

Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol sama sekali pada hari pertama di semester terakhir, tetapi setidaknya ada hal yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya untuk tidak terus-terusan memikirkan si pemuda tinggi pemilik senyum aneh yang hangat.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama simulasi ujian masuk.

Dan tiba-tiba juga perut Baekhyun bergolak karena mengingatnya.

…

 **a/n** : sejujurnya aku ga terlalu paham sistem ujian masuk universitas di Korea itu seperti apa. Umur mereka yang aku pakai disini juga ga +1 sesuai yang di sana. Therefore, I kinda forgive if I am too sotoy haha.

For ChanNhye: wahahaha thanks sudah review dari awal^^

Btpra: CY itu Chanyeol '-'

Nurfadillah: uh iyakah? Maapkeun kalo pendek hahahaah

Guest ssi: I told you didn't I? ini emang cerita klise dan mainstream banget karena tiba-tiba kebayang gimana kalau chanbaek jadi anak SMA yang masih polos gitu hahahaha. Syukurlah gaya bahasaku ada yang suka hehe thanks yaaaa^^


	5. Unfamiliar Feelings

**A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Chanbaek, slight!KaiSoo, slight!HunHan**

 **It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.**

 **I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.**

…

Jadwal Baekhyun menjadi sangat sibuk ketika menjelang satu bulan ujian masuk. Sekolah dari pagi hingga petang yang dilanjutkan dengan les sampai larut malam menjadi jadwal baru yang ia tekuni. Di akhir pekan, ia akan berlatih vokal seperti biasa dengan rekan duetnya Yixing untuk perlombaan akhir tahun yang akan ia ikuti terakhir kali sebagai seorang siswa SMA sekolahnya.

Dengan jadwalnya yang sesibuk itu, seharusnya sudah tidak ada waktu luang untuk memikirkan hal lain. Yang dimaksud dengan hal lain di sini adalah Chanyeol.

Ralat, seharusnya ia sudah tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan Chanyeol. Tetapi kenyataan memang lebih kejam, sebab setiap kali ia ingin tidur Chanyeol pasti secara otomatis masuk ke dalam benaknya, wajahnya hadir di balik kelopak matanya, suara tawanya yang renyah terngiang di telinganya dan semua itu membuat ia sulit untuk tidur.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol di sekolah tetapi Baekhyun sering melihatnya di lapangan belakang dimana binatang-binatang yang dipelihara oleh sekolah dikandangkan. Tak jarang ia terlihat fokus pada layar kameranya sembari mengusap bulu dari kucing-kucing lucu yang duduk melingkarinya di rerumputan. Baekhyun juga sesekali melihat Chanyeol di perpustakaan dan kafetaria. Nampaknya Chanyeol sudah mulai belajar untuk persiapan ujian dan Baekhyun pun bersyukur untuk itu.

Setiap sebelum ia tidur, Baekhyun mengulang kembali hari-hari yang singkat yang telah ia habiskan bersama Chanyeol. Ia tahu benar Chanyeol adalah sosok yang suka mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tentang apapun dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun tersadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan sesuatu yang sifatnya terlalu pribadi tentangnya sebagai ganti. Chanyeol selalu memulai percakapan dengannya dengan pertanyaan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun untuk bercerita segala-galanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi di hidupnya. Baekhyun tersadar, terakhir kali ia menanyakan tentang keluarga Chanyeol adalah saat hari kelima ia mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Tetapi jawabannya saat itu juga tidak dapat Baekhyun mengerti dan ia berhasil mengalihkan topik dengan cepat.

Seakan tertampar oleh kesadaran dirinya yang baru terbangun setelah tidur yang panjang, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa selama ini apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tentang dirinya selalu tidak jelas. Abu-abu.

Praktikum biologi terakhir sebelum kelulusan sedang berlangsung saat ini. Kelas Baekhyun diminta untuk turun ke sebuah rumah hijau yang terbuat dari kaca yang ada di sebelah gedung baru sekolahnya dalam rangka mengidentifikasi kelas dan _kingdom_ tanaman-tanaman yang tertulis pada soal serta dikumpulkan dalam bentuk sebuah laporan.

Rumah hijau tersebut cukup besar dengan memiliki empat pintu yang tersebar di berbagai arah. Di dalam ruang itu, terdapat enam seksi yang berisi tanaman-tanaman yang berbeda. Tim Baekhyun yang terdiri dari dirinya, Zitao, Saeyoung dan Minho bertugas di seksi pintu sebelah barat. Ada delapan jenis tanaman berbeda yang harus mereka identifikasikan secara rinci disertai dengan gambar hasil tangan. Karena Baekhyun tidak terampil dalam menggambar, ia menyerahkan tugas itu pada Tao dan Saeyoung, sementara ia dan Minho menuliskan nama tanaman di bukunya.

"Ssst, Baek!"

Baekhyun mendengar ada suara bisik-bisik yang datang dari arah pintu masuk memanggil namanya ketika ia baru memegang pot kaktus kecil dan mengobservasinya sejenak. Ia tidak menghiraukan dan terus menulis hingga beberapa saat kemudian ada yang melempar batu kerikil ke kepalanya. Tiga kali.

Sialan.

Dengan kesal ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menyodorkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di depan dada, pertanda ia ingin berdamai. Kawat giginya ia perlihatkan pada Baekhyun karena senyum idiotnya itu. Baekhyun mendecih saat Chanyeol mengisyaratkan padanya untuk mendekat, tetapi ia tetap melakukan juga pada akhirnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu tempat persembunyian rahasiaku." Kata si orang tinggi masih berbisik.

"Kau gila? Aku sedang ada tugas kelompok sekarang." Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti cara berpikir Chanyeol. Ia mengakuinya sekarang. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan perkataannya itu.

"Kau selalu bertanya kemana saja aku tiap kali aku tidak terlihat di sekolah kan? Ayo ikut aku jika kau ingin tahu."

Baekhyun tergiur dengan tawaran Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia sangat ingin tahu kemana Chanyeol sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya selama di sekolah. Baekhyun mulai memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. Bibirnya ia gerakkan membentuk kata tunggu yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol dan meninggalkan orang itu sendirian.

Baekhyun bergerak ke arah pot tanaman kaktus tadi dan berpura-pura mengamatinya dari jarak dekat. Tangan kirinya ia sengaja tusukkan dengan cara menggenggam tumbuhan berduri itu dan ia berteriak pelan. Minho dan Tao mendekati Baekhyun dan bertanya ada apa, Baekhyun memperlihatkan tangannya yang kini berdarah dan ada beberapa duri yang tertancap di telapak tangannya itu. Sebelum Minho dan Tao berteriak yang bisa menyebabkan seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya untuk menolong, ia justru meminta izin pada mereka untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan agar lukanya diobati.

"Pergilah, Baek. Ku yakin aku, Saeyoung dan Tao bisa mengerjakan tugas ini. Aku yang akan bilang pada Song Saem nanti."

"Kau juga sudah sangat membantu, Baek. Sekarang obati saja dulu lukamu sebelum tambah parah."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah pintu. Ketika ia sudah berada di luar rumah kaca, ia melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya yang panjang dari koridor gedung sekolah. Baekhyun berjalan cepat dan akhirnya berlari untuk mencapai Chanyeol. Ia bahkan lupa bahwa tangannya terluka karena yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah ia akan mengetahui satu rahasia yang Chanyeol simpan.

Semakin dekat Baekhyun ke tempat Chanyeol, orang itu malah berlari ke sisi yang berlawanan. Baekhyun mengejarnya dengan penuh kesulitan sebab satu langkah yang Chanyeol ambil sama dengan dua langkah Baekhyun. Salahkan ia yang terlahir dengan sepasang kaki yang pendek.

Baekhyun merasa familiar dengan koridor yang saat ini mereka tuju. Chanyeol akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu yang terkenal sebagai gudang gelap, pengap dan penuh debu dengan diikuti Baekhyun. Ini adalah tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kalau kau ingin mengajakku ke tempat yang berdebu, maaf aku harus menolak. Kau tahu aku sangat alergi dengan debu." Tangkas Baekhyun seraya mengambil satu langkah mundur. Tangannya yang tidak terluka secara otomatis ia gunakan untuk menutup hidungnya pencegahan agar debu tidak masuk. Akan tetapi Chanyeol menarik paksa lengannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu bersamanya.

Baekhyun menghirup nafas panjang persediaan udara bersih untuk disimpan di paru-parunya supaya bertahan di dalam sana. Baekhyun sudah siap untuk resiko yang akan ia hadapi selama beberapa hari ke depan yaitu hidung dan kulit yang gatal serta batuk yang berkepanjangan. Memang separah itu alerginya terhadap debu.

Chanyeol terlihat meraba-raba dinding, mencoba mencari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu dan menutup pintu dengan satu kakinya. Ketika lampu sudah hidup, ruangan gudang penuh debu yang ia bayangkan tergantikan oleh sebuah ruangan studio mini tempat memajang dan mencetak foto.

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya ke sebuah tempat cuci tangan di ujung ruangan. Ia menyalakan keran air dan mulai membersihkan luka di telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol tahu ia terluka.

Fakta kecil ini mengirimkan perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke hatinya. Chanyeol mengambil duri yang tertancap dengan tangannya sendiri, tanpa takut ia akan tertusuk juga.

Detak jantung Baekhyun yang masih sangat cepat akibat berlari kini berpacu semakin cepat saat Chanyeol begitu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada tangannya yang terluka. Chanyeol membilas tangan Baekhyun sekali lagi, setelah memastikan sudah tidak ada duri yang tertinggal dan membungkus tangannya dengan sebuah handuk kecil agar kering.

"Selamat datang di tempat persembunyianku di sekolah ini."

Chanyeol berkata seraya merentangkan tangannya itu saat ia sudah menjauh dari Baekhyun. Karena melihat itu, Baekhyun tersadar betapa inginnya ia menubrukkan tubuhnya ke dada Chanyeol dan mendekap tubuhnya erat. Ia membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ada di pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya ke salah satu sofa di sebelah sebuah lemari yang berisi koleksi kamera yang ia pernah lihat Chanyeol bawa dan ada beberapa yang baru ia lihat sekarang. Semuanya berasal dari brand yang sama, _d'Ark_. Angin yang dihasilkan dari pendingin ruangan, sangat kontras dengan suhu yang ada di lapangan tadi.

"Untuk apa kau memberitahu ini padaku?"

"Kau satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki, Baek. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan temanku yang hanya seorang. Juga aku sedikit jengah diberi pertanyan yang itu-itu saja."

Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol tetapi tidak menghadapnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bagian belakang sofa yang empuk.

"Aku tahu kau beberapa minggu ini menghindariku, Yeol."

"Tidak. Kau yang jelas-jelas menghindariku."

"Kau."

"Tidak, kau."

Baekhyun mengalah, tidak ingin berdebat dengan Chanyeol setelah akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Iapun memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Kalau aku bertanya, apa kau akan menjawabnya?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Siapa dua orang yang di kedai waktu itu?" Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menegang di tempat duduknya. Nampaknya Chanyeol masih belum ingin menceritakan tentang orang-orang itu.

"Ok aku ganti pertanyaannya jika kau tidak ingin menjawab." Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan mengubah posisi duduknya, tangan kiri ia letakkan di tempat sandaran kepalanya tadi dan tubuhnya ia bawa untuk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia menekan kuat-kuat pertanyaan yang selama ini terus berputar di otaknya dan menyaring salah satu yang sangat penting yang dapat mewakili segala pertanyaannya yang lain.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Chanyeol?"

"Hey, kau tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk aku menjawab!" Sanggah Chanyeol dengan cepat yang Baekhyun rasa tindakannya ini merupakan upaya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Jawablah salah satu kalau begitu."

"Aku Chanyeol, Baek. Park Chanyeol. Kita sudah saling berkenalan, tepatnya di _White Day_ kalau aku tidak lupa." Mereka kini menghadap satu sama lain di atas sofa berukuran sedang. Mata Baekhyun mencari sesuatu dari tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Matanya ingin memastikan apakah yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol bukanlah sebuah kebohongan.

"Dan dua orang itu adalah teman-temanku di sekolah yang lama. Mereka Junmyeon dan Kris. Apa kau sudah puas dengan jawabanku sekarang?" Lanjutnya dengan diakhiri pertanyaan.

"Entahlah, selama ini aku merasa bahwa aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Meskipun kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Baekhyun mengutarakan perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini pada Chanyeol yang kemudian hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lembut darinya. Chanyeol tidak merespon pernyataan yang baru ia keluarkan dan justru mengacak-acak mahkota kepala Baekhyun yang berwarna seperti permen kapas itu seraya mengucapkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun duga.

"Jangan menghindar dariku lagi, Baek. Rasanya sungguh sakit, kau tahu?"

Gantian kini Baekhyun yang tertegun.

Mereka seharusnya hanya sekedar teman, ya kan?

….

"Bagaimana kabar pengagum rahasiamu? Apa masih setia mengirimkan mawar segar ke loker?"

"Akhir-akhir ini tidak ada mawar darinya."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tengah pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang uji coba testnya yang ketiga kali. Mereka berada di satu tempat les yang sama dan seusai mengerjakan ujian, Kyungsoo meminta Baekhyun untuk menemaninya ke toko buku di sebuah mall untuk membeli lebih banyak buku latihan. Ketika Baekhyun bertanya mengapa tidak pergi dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo berdalih dengan memberikan alasan bahwa mereka sudah lama tidak main bersama dan ia merindukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu dengan senang hati menyambut ajakan sahabatnya itu. Suatu momen yang sangat langka untuk seorang seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu serius menghadapi segalanya, meminta Baekhyun agar menemaninya.

"Mungkin orang itu juga sedang memikirkan ujian seperti kita, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak melihat mawar berwarna-warni itu di dalam lokernya dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk melihatnya berada di sana tiap minggu.

"Apa kau ingin tahu cara berkomunikasi dengan orang itu tanpa membongkar rahasianya?" Kyungsoo bertanya tetapi ia sambil berjalan ke arah rak buku yang berbeda, alhasil Baekhyun harus mengikuti Kyungsoo.

"Beritahu aku."

"Kau tulis sesuatu di secarik kertas seperti yang selalu ia lakukan."

"Kalau nanti ada orang lain yang bukan dia mengambil kertas itu bagaimana, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengambil dua buah buku di masing-masing tangannya seolah menimang berat keduanya dan keningnya yang berkerut menghasilkan lipatan-lipatan lucu. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu tapi Baekhyun yakin bukan tentang buku itu yang Kyungsoo pikirkan, sebab buku yang di tangan kanannya berposisi terbalik untuk bisa dibaca.

Baekhyun mengitari rak buku belakangnya, bagian kamus berbagai macam bahasa yang tersusun rapi di rak empat tingkat itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Chanyeol saat mengajarinya _tenses_ bahasa inggris beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menampik pikiran itu.

"Kau pernah bercerita ia memberikanmu sebuah kotak musik kayu, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau taruh saja kertas itu di bawah kotak musikmu. Kau bisa menulis bagian penerimanya dengan 'untuk seseorang yang pernah memberikanku kotak musik ini'. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun mencerna ide Kyungsoo dan ia mengangguk dengan antusias tanda ia setuju. Ia pasti akan mempraktekkannya esok di sekolah.

Saat mereka berjalan ke kasir dengan buku pilihan yang ada di tangan masing-masing, Kyungsoo bertanya lagi, "Lalu Chanyeol? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan dia sebenarnya, Baek? Mengapa kalian sangat dekat sekali?"

Lidah Baekhyun kelu membeku. Harusnya ia tanpa ragu mengucapkan bahwa mereka hanyalah teman, tetapi hatinya sangat berat berkata demikian.

"Kami hanya…."Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan, "...teman."

….

Baekhyun telah diberi kunci cadangan untuk dapat keluar masuk tempat persembunyian Chanyeol. Ia harus mengakui bahwa tempat tersebut sangat nyaman untuk dipakai bersantai ataupun belajar.

Ruangannya tidak terlalu luas memang, tetapi warna dinding yang dicat dengan warna lembut dan perabotan yang tersusun dengan tata letak yang sempurna membuat ruangan itu menjadi ruangan paling nyaman untuk ia jadikan tempat persembunyiannya juga. Pantas saja Chanyeol selalu menghilang, karena jika Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya sebagai Chanyeol, ia juga tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat sebuah sofa sedang, satu buah laptop, satu buah mesin pencetak foto, lemari tinggi tempat penyimpanan kamera, wastafel, satu buah minicompo dan juga pendingin ruangan.

Chanyeol benar-benar mencintai fotografi apabila dilihat dengan koleksi kameranya yang tersimpan rapi di lemari itu. Baekhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol telah berhasil jatuh cinta, tetapi lagi, ia urungkan niatnya karena tidak ingin membuat hubungan mereka menjadi canggung seperti sebelumnya.

Hubungan pertemanan mereka juga kini sudah membaik. Baekhyun selalu datang ke ruang gudang itu pada jam setelah makan siang –sebelum bel masuk berbunyi- untuk menyendiri jika Chanyeol tidak ada di sana dan untuk berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol jika kebetulan ia sedang mencetak foto hasil tangkapannya hari itu.

Chanyeol sepertinya merupakan orang yang serba bisa sebab ketika ia melihat foto yang diambil oleh Chanyeol yang digantung menggunakan sebuah penjepit kayu kecil di atas seutas tali, ia terkagum dengan betapa hidupnya kesan yang diberikan oleh foto-foto yang telah dicetak itu. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia juga dapat membuat kopi yang enak.

Objek yang Chanyeol ambil tidaklah menentu. Binatang, awan, matahari, bintang, orang berjalan, rambu lalu lintas, tanaman dan rintik hujan adalah foto-foto yang tergantung oleh penjepit di dinding ruang itu. Chanyeol sangat pandai mengatur fokus lensa yang menghasilkan jepretan foto terbaik meskipun foto itu semua hanya berwarna hitam putih.

Di suatu siang saat hujan di musim gugur mulai turun dengan derasnya, ditemani dua cangkir cokelat panas dan _sandwich_ yang Baekhyun beli di kafetaria, Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengarahkan lensa kameranya pada tetes hujan di balik jendela tentang warna kesukaannya. Ia langsung menjawab hitam dengan tegas dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik setelah pertanyaan itu diajukan.

Ketika Baekhyun bertanya lagi mengapa hasil foto-fotonya itu hanya berwarna hitam putih, Chanyeol berpikir sejenak untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat agar menjadi jawaban yang sesuai.

Akhirnya iapun menjawab, "Dengan hitam putih, semuanya terlihat sama. Tidak ada yang terlalu menonjolkan satu sisi saja. Imajinasimu juga akan sangat berguna untuk membayangkan dan menebak warna apa sebenarnya dari objek-objek yang ada di foto tersebut."

….

16 November.

Kebodohan Chanyeol memang benar-benar sudah kelewat batas. Besok adalah hari pelaksanaan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi tingkat nasional dan sudah empat hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Chanyeol yang pernah mengatakan bahwa ia hanya tinggal sendirian, sekarang sedang sakit tanpa ada orang lain yang mengurusnya.

Chanyeol sungguh orang terbodoh yang pernah hadir di kehidupan Baekhyun karena membiarkan dirinya sakit menjelang hari krusial yang akan menentukan masa depan mereka sebagai anggota masyarakat.

Baekhyun tersadar bahwa ia dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bertukar nomor ponsel. Baekhyun berpikir kalau itu tidak perlu. Semenjak kedekatan mereka dari kedai kopi yang selalu pulang bersama, Baekhyun menganggap bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan komunikasi dengan Chanyeol lewat benda kecil persegi panjang itu. Chanyeol juga sepertinya bukan tipe-tipe orang yang senang menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk bermain ponsel atau sekedar membalas pesan.

Tetapi Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa pentingnya alat komunikasi itu di saat seperti ini. Baekhyun terus datang ke gudang tiap jam makan siang dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin melihat senyum berhiaskan kawat giginya itu. Chanyeol memang tidak selalu ada di sana, tetapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah tidak bertemu selama empat hari berturut-turut, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa mereka berbagi tempat untuk bertemu yang sama.

Baekhyun mengunjungi kelas Chanyeol setelah pulang sekolah dan bertanya pada orang yang satu persatu keluar dan kebetulan ia kenal di kelas tersebut.

"Jongin, apa kau lihat Chanyeol?"

"Dia tidak masuk, Baek. Saem bilang dia sakit."

"Kau tahu alamat rumahnya?"

Sepertinya Baekhyun sama bodohnya seperti Chanyeol –tapi Chanyeol tetap yang paling bodoh-, sebab ia tidak tahu dimana rumah Chanyeol. Selama ini Chanyeol lah yang selalu mengantarkan Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumahnya, namun tidak pernah sebaliknya.

"Apa kau bercanda? Selain guru, staf dan kepala sekolah, tidak ada yang tahu dimana ia tinggal. Dia bahkan sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan teman di kelas."

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat dan meneriakkan terima kasih yang menggema di lorong koridor saat ia berlari. Ia bergantung pada kakinya yang secara otomatis menuju ke ruang guru. Tetapi ketika ia memegang pegangan pintu geser itu, ia berpikir mana mungkin guru memberikannya alamat Chanyeol tanpa menginterogasi secara rinci.

Ia terduduk di lantai depan ruang guru dan bertanya pada diri sendiri kemana dan pada siapakah ia harus menanyakan alamat rumah Chanyeol tanpa memerlukan proses yang panjang. Kemudian ia teringat kedai kopi tempat ia bekerja.

Di luar sedang hujan deras, Baekhyun telah menghubungi supirnya untuk menjemputnya di dalam lobby sekolah dan bukan di gerbang karena ia tidak membawa payung. Ia meminta supirnya itu untuk ke kedai kopi. Baekhyun disapa oleh manajer dan tanpa basa-basi ia meminta untuk diberitahu alamat rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun khawatir dengan kondisinya.

Sang manajer toko terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat tetapi ketika koki pembuat kue yang paling dekat dengan Chanyeol di kedai ini membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, kemudian ia menuliskan alamat rumah Chanyeol di selembar kertas. Baekhyun membungkukan badannya menunjukkan rasa terima kasih dan berlari menuju mobilnya. Ia menyodorkan alamat itu pada supirnya untuk diantar ke tempat yang tertera di kertas.

Dan di sinilah Baekhyun.

Di sebuah komplek apartemen yang cukup tergolong _high class_ di wilayahnya dan berdiri di depan pintu bernomor C721. Ia menekan bel yang ada di samping pintu sekali.

Tidak ada jawaban dan tidak terdengar suara orang dari dalam ruangan itu.

Baekhyun menekannya sekali lagi dan kali ini ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia mundur satu langkah agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan pintu kemudian pintu tersebut dibuka oleh sang pemiliknya.

Chanyeol dengan surainya yang berantakan seperti baru bangun tidur memperlihatkan keningnya yang selama ini tertutup, kacamatanya tidak tahu kemana dan Baekhyun dapat melihat warna iris asli milik Chanyeol pada mata yang setengah mengantuk itu. Hitam gelap, sama seperti warna rambutnya. Selama beberapa detik, ia terpesona dengan gelapnya mata Chanyeol. Piyama hijau tosca ia kenakan tanpa ada lipatan sama sekali, padahal Chanyeol jelas-jelas terlihat seperti orang yang bangun tidur. Nampaknya piyama itu terbuat dari bahan sutra atau sejenisnya.

Mata Chanyeol yang besar mendelik semakin lebar ketika ia melihat siapa tamunya itu.

"Uh, hai Baek."

"Aku dengar kau sakit." Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang khawatir.

"Kemarin aku memang sakit dan sekarang sudah membaik. Hari ini aku hanya sedang malas masuk sekolah."

Baekhyun bernafas lega ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Untuk memastikan, Baekhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa karena tangannya yang basah terkena air hujan untuk melindungi kepalanya ketika masuk ke lobi apartemen tadi.

Ia punya alternatif lain. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk melingkari leher Chanyeol dan menariknya agar sedikit menunduk sejajar dengan Baekhyun. Keningnya dan kening Chanyeol ia tempelkan, kali ini Chanyeol jujur akan perkataannya sebab suhu tubuhnya normal.

Baekhyun tersadar dengan tindakannya beberapa saat kemudian dan ia langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh. Baekhyun salah tingkah sendiri dan wajahnya terasa memanas. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai menyebar di pipinya.

"Syu—syukurlah jika kau sudah sehat. Semoga beruntung besok, daaa!"

Ia berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya itu?

….

Ujiannya berlangsung dengan sangat lancar. Baekhyun dapat mengerjakan soal hanya dengan sedikit kesulitan, tetapi ia tidak tahu hasil yang akan didapatnya nanti.

Berdasarkan dari simulasi ujian yang beberapa kali ia telah lakukan, Baekhyun selalu memenuhi nilai target untuk bisa masuk ke universitas yang ia inginkan. Ia berada di posisi yang aman kalau boleh dibilang. Walaupun soalnya tidak jauh berbeda dari soal ujian latihan, Baekhyun tidak ingin besar kepala karena takut ia akan kecewa apabila hasilnya tidak sesuai yang ia kira.

Setelah tindakan aneh yang ia lakukan pada Chanyeol waktu itu, Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol tiap kali si jangkung itu ingin berkontak kulit dengannya, entah untuk sekedar mengacak rambutnya, menyentil keningnya, menjawil pipinya atau menarik tangannya. Ia bahkan selalu mengambil satu langkah menjauh saat ia merasa Chanyeol terlalu dekat padanya.

Baekhyun sesungguhnya tahu benar gejala yang ia rasakan ketika ia berada di sisi Chanyeol. Akan tetapi, ia masih enggan untuk mengakui kalau gejala itu adalah bagian dari tahap-tahap jatuh cinta. Ia enggan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol, si orang yang paling banyak memiliki misteri di hidupnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang ada di gudang saat pulang sekolah. Mereka saat ini sedang belajar untuk ujian akhir dari masa SMAnya. Pada awalnya hanya Baekhyun yang belajar, tetapi ia memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya juga. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tidak akan punya hati untuk menolak permintaan Baekhyun, walaupun ia tetap tega karena tidak pernah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang menyangkut kehidupan pribadinya.

Baekhyun berbaring telentang di atas sofa seraya membaca buku, sementara Chanyeol membaca di lantai dengan posisi telungkup dan kakinya sesekali ia goyangkan maju-mundur. Hujan menjadi musik pengiring bagi keheningan mereka.

"Aku bingung, Yeol."

Chanyeol hanya bergumam malas dan tidak berpaling dari bukunya, tetapi ia mengubah posisinya menghadap sofa tempat Baekhyun berbaring, menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Aku penasaran dengan pengagum rahasiaku yang selalu mengirimkan mawar itu, lalu Kyungsoo memberikan saran untuk menuliskan catatan kecil yang aku taruh di bawah benda yang pernah ia hadiahkan padaku."

"Hmm, lalu?" Chanyeol masih fokus pada bukunya.

"Aku menuliskan surat kecil padanya mengatakan bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih atas semua hadiahnya dan aku juga memberitahu kalau aku sangat suka mawar-mawar pemberiannya." Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan ia rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Bisa-bisa otaknya akan mengeluarkan asap panas jika ia terlalu banyak belajar.

"Terus?"

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit ruang gudang dan berkata, "Aku meminta orang itu untuk memberikan setidaknya petunjuk tentang identitas dirinya. Aku juga mengatakan bahwa aku penasaran dan ingin bertemu dengannya supaya aku bisa mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung."

"Uh-huh, lalu?"

"Orang itu tidak membalas pesanku. Kartunya selalu kosong. Tapi ia tetap mengirimkan mawar. Dan anehnya, akhir-akhir ini aku hanya mendapatkan mawar yang berwarna sama berturut-turut."

Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil tasnya yang ada di dekat lemari penyimpanan kamera. Ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan setangkai mawar biru dan kartu kecil yang terikat di ujungnya.

Baekhyun menendang tungkai kaki Chanyeol yang panjang dengan main-main. Yang ditendang malah tidak mempedulikan. Kemudian ia merasakan sebuah getaran seperti sengatan listrik pada tulang belakangnya. Aneh. Reaksi tubuh Baekhyun sangatlah aneh tiap kali ia bersama Chanyeol.

Ia kembali duduk di sofa dan menuding Chanyeol dengan nada setengah berteriak, "Yeol! Kau pasti tidak mendengarkanku!"

"Aku dengar kok, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol yang tetap lanjut membaca buku kimianya yang tebal.

"Kau dengar tapi kau tidak memperhatikanku." Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Matanya mendelik kaget, terkejut sendiri dengan perkataan yang baru saja ia keluarkan. Apa yang sudah dikatakan, tidak dapat ia telan lagi.

Chanyeol akhirnya menutup bukunya, duduk dan merangkak ke Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang duduk di lantai hampir sama tingginya dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di atas sofa. Tetapi ia masih harus sedikit mendongak untuk dapat menatap Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas lutut Baekhyun dengan tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya.

"Ok, aku memerhatikanmu dengan penuh sekarang."

Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan agar tidak bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol di balik kacamata hitam itu. Ruangan ber-AC yang dingin tiba-tiba terasa panas saat Chanyeol berbicara demikian. Ia meniupkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang menjuntai di dahi untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya.

Chanyeol dan mulut manisnya itu seharusnya dilarang untuk ada. Sadarkah Chanyeol bahwa perkataan yang ia anggap biasa itu dapat menimbulkan efek yang luar biasa bagi Baekhyun?

"Lihatlah kau. Aku sudah dengan sukarela mengakhiri waktu belajarku yang sangat langka untuk memberikan seluruh perhatianku padamu, tetapi kau malah tidak melanjutkan ceritamu. Matamu bahkan tidak menatapku."

Baekhyun tidak merespon. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang di dalam rusuknya saat ini. Ia dapat mendengar dengan sangat jelas di telinganya betapa berisiknya degup jantungnya itu. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol juga dapat mendengarnya karena suaranya yang terlalu keras. Berada di dekat Chanyeol memang tidak membawa dampak yang bagus untuk kesehatannya.

"Baek? Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya? Aku masih menantimu."

 _Chanyeol, bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang bisa membuatku salah sangka seperti itu? Kau seharusnya mengatakan kalau kau menantikan ceritaku dan bukan menanti aku._ Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. Serius. Chanyeol harus berhenti jika ia tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun terkena serangan jantung yang diakibatkan oleh perkataannya.

"Itu—uh, pengagum rahasiaku itu membalas hari ini. Di kartunya tertulis kalau ia tidak akan memberitahu siapa dia sebenarnya karena ia hanya seorang pengagum."

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk tetap berbicara. Pandangannya tidak ia alihkan dari manik _hazel_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mulai mengumpulkan kembali kendali dirinya.

"Ia juga bilang bahwa dia masih akan memberikanku mawar. Ia hanya ingin aku tahu jika ada orang di luar sana yang benar-benar tulus mengagumi dan menyayangiku. Ia tidak berharap apa-apa dariku."

"Jadi?"

"Menurutmu mengapa ia sampai melakukan sebegitunya untukku? Bukankah seseorang akan bahagia jika orang yang dicintainya memiliki rencana untuk mencintainya juga?"

"Sepertinya aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud orang itu, Baek. Apakah mawar itu mawar yang ia berikan padamu?" Chanyeol menyentuh kelopak mawar yang ada di genggaman Baekhyun. Jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh ujung jari Baekhyun, meskipun tidak sengaja tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan desiran hangat itu. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Biru pada mawar melambangkan sebuah harapan dari perasaan yang tidak mungkin, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dicapai. Kau tahu kenapa ia mengirimkan mawar ini padamu berulang-ulang?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun.

"Karena kau seorang bintang. Bintang yang sangat bersinar dengan indahnya di sekolah ini. Cahayamu memberikan kehangatan untuk semua orang. Pengagummu itu tahu bahwa bintang ada untuk dikagumi dari kejauhan, untuk dipuja karena kecantikannya dan bukan untuk dimiliki."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Ia tidak tahu kalau pengagum rahasianya yang misterius itu menyimpan makna yang begitu dalam dari tiap tindakannya selama ini.

Baekhyun menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi yang tidak ia ketahui. Tatapannya lembut dengan sedikit sirat keteguhan di dalamnya.

Saat orang bilang bahwa mata adalah jendela hati seseorang yang artinya bahwa seseorang dapat membaca perasaan orang lain jika mereka melihat mata mereka, Baekhyun percaya dengan pepatah itu.

Namun, Baekhyun tidak tahu apa nama perasaan yang tersimpan di dalam iris hitam gelap itu.

"Dan kau salah, Baek. Tingkat tertinggi dari mencintai seseorang adalah ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia tanpa mengharapkan balasan perasaan yang sama. Terdengar klise memang, tapi percayalah, aku tahu."

…

Di hari pertama saat salju turun ke permukaan bumi yang merupakan satu hari setelah ujian akhir mereka berakhir, Baekhyun sedang menemani Chanyeol memberi makan binatang peliharaan yang ada di sekolah. Salju tahun ini datang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kedua tangannya agar butiran salju dapat terjatuh ke telapak tangannya. Dalam beberapa detik, kristal salju meleleh di atas tangan Baekhyun karena suhu tubuhnya yang hangat, sangat kontras dengan butiran itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Yeol, survei membuktikan saat usia seseorang menginjak 17 tahun, tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Apa kau percaya itu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya, membersihkan tangannya dengan cairan pembersih dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kau dan segala pertanyaanmu yang tak terduga," Chanyeol menaruh jari telunjuknya di kening Baekhyun dan sedikit mendorong Baekhyun ke belakang, "tapi aku percaya."

"Jangan sentuh aku saat tanganmu kotor. Jorok sekali kau ini." Baekhyun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Orang-orang juga pernah mengatakan kalau—"

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan membiarkan kalimat itu terhenti begitu saja. Ia melihat Chanyeol mengambil langkah untuk mendekat.

"Hmm? Apa yang kau katakan?" Chanyeol membuang salju yang ada di surai Baekhyun dan mengakhiri dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Baekhyun mendengus dan Chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

"Tidak jadi. Aku lupa."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan ke gedung sekolah. Ia menyimpan perkataannya dalam diri dan tidak menjawab meskipun Chanyeol terus bertanya padanya seharian.

Hal yang ingin Baekhyun katakan adalah, _Apa kau tahu, apabila kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada seseorang di hari pertama salju turun, maka perasaan itu akan terbalaskan. Apa kau juga percaya ini, Chanyeol?_

….

 **a/n: RnR?.-.**


	6. Love That The Boy Felt

**A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Chanbaek, slight!KaiSoo, slight!HunHan**

 **It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.**

 **I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.**

 **…**

Suatu siang menjelang liburan musim dingin, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk makan siang bersama teman-temannya di kafetaria. Tentu saja Chanyeol menolak sebab ia tidak kenal teman-teman Baekhyun dan tidak ingin membuat suasana meja makan menjadi canggung jika ia bergabung bersama mereka. Tetapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak keras kepala, ia tidak menerima jawaban selain kata iya.

Baekhyun berkata Chanyeol harus memiliki teman di sekolah ini selain dirinya sebelum hari kelulusan mereka yang diperkirakan akan berlangsung kurang dari dua bulan dari sekarang. Chanyeol membalas Baekhyun dengan mengatakan kalau ia tidak perlu teman yang banyak, selama ia memiliki Baekhyun di sisinya itu sudah cukup.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol untuk berjalan ke arah kafetaria. Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk yang berada di tengah ruangan karena mejanya yang lebih besar daripada meja biasa tempat Chanyeol duduk. Di tempat itu sudah ada sahabatnya Kyungsoo yang juga membawa Jongin, dan Sehun yang sepertinya tidak pernah pisah dari Luhan semenjak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih –Baekhyun dan Sehun tetap menjadi teman baik meskipun ia telah menolak Sehun-.

Baekhyun mendengar beberapa omongan dari orang-orang tentang Chanyeol saat ia melewati mereka. Ia tidak mempedulikan dan tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Chanyeol yang ada digenggamannya terlihat menegang ketika mendengar omongan itu dan Baekhyun menenangkannya dengan mengusap tangan Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Sebelum mereka berkumpul di tempat yang sudah Baekhyun pinta, ia telah memerintahkan teman-temannya itu untuk tidak berbicara sesuatu yang aneh ketika Chanyeol ada bersama mereka. Ia tahu Chanyeol akan menolak ide untuk makan siang bersama dan tahu bahwa rasanya pasti akan sangat canggung.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang dan menarik Chanyeol untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya tangan Baekhyun sudah sangat berkeringat akibat kegugupan dari memegang tangannya Chanyeol. Dengan patuh, Chanyeol menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Paha Chanyeol tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan paha Baekhyun di bawah meja dan ini membuatnya menjadi tambah resah.

Teman-teman Baekhyun yang semula sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang. Suasana canggung sudah mengelilingi mereka.

Baekhyun melemparkan senyum pada teman-temannya yang sudah datang sesuai pintanya kemarin. Ia membisikkan pada telinga Chanyeol bahwa ia ingin membeli makanan dan akan mengambilkan untuk Chanyeol juga. Sebelum Chanyeol sempat melarangnya, Baekhyun sudah berlari kecil ke arah tempat makanan disajikan.

Chanyeol ditinggalkan sendirian dengan orang asing yang tidak ia kenal selain mengetahui masing-masing nama mereka. Kecuali Jongin, semua orang yang ada di meja itu termasuk bintang di sekolahnya. Kyungsoo dengan otak jeniusnya, Sehun yang menyandang titel sebagai kapten klub Basket dan kekasihnya Luhan ketua tim sepakbola.

Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa dua nampan dan memberikan satu pada Chanyeol. Tidak ada interaksi yang berlangsung selama ia pergi.

"Sebenarnya ada tujuan apa kau mengumpulkan kita di sini, Baek?" Kyungsoo bertanya saat memastikan Baekhyun sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Oh, apa kalian sudah saling berkenalan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia justru mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain. Teman-temannya merespon dengan menggeleng. Baekhyun memelototi Chanyeol dan menginjak kakinya sebal. Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Halo, aku Chanyeol. Salam kenal. Baekhyun sering bercerita padaku tentang kalian." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sebesar sudut 90 derajat, Baekhyun hanya mendengus dibuatnya. Ia tak perlu terlalu formal untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan teman-temannya. Satu persatu mereka menyebutkan nama pada Chanyeol yang ia balas dengan senyum kikuk yang menampilkan kawat giginya itu. Chanyeol lucu sekali ketika ia sedang canggung, tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya.

"Aku meminta kalian untuk berkumpul di sini karena aku ingin kalian untuk hadir di perlombaanku yang terakhir sebagai siswa di sekolah ini."

"Kapan kompetisinya diadakan?

"Malam tahun baru."

"Kebetulan aku dan Luhan belum memiliki rencana untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru, jadi kami bisa hadir di acaramu." Sehun menjawab yang disetujui dengan anggukan dari Luhan.

"Aku belum tahu pasti apa aku bisa datang, kau tahu ritual keluargaku untuk makan malam bersama, Baek. Tapi aku pasti akan usahakan."

"Aku akan ikut apabila Kyungsoo ikut."

Baekhyun memutar kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan bertanya, "Kalau kau?"

"Maaf aku ada acara dengan ayahku di hari itu dan kemungkinan besar aku tidak dapat hadir."

Hati Baekhyun mencelos kecewa. Ia ingin Chanyeol untuk melihatnya tampil di atas panggung, karena selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah melihat sisi bintangnya yang selalu dikagumi oleh banyak orang. Tetapi Baekhyun memaklumi. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyebut salah satu orangtuanya di depan Baekhyun. Jadi Baekhyun pikir ini adalah waktu yang berharga bagi Chanyeol dan ayahnya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka hingga Luhan memecahkan keheningan itu untuk mereka.

"Aku dengar kompetisi yang satu itu diadakan oleh agensi ternama yang pernah menawarimu, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Memang, Lu. Hadiah utamanya kontrak khusus dengan jaminan debut di bawah naungan agensi itu. Tapi aku tidak mengincar itu sebab aku lebih tertarik pada tropi emasnya."

"Apa kau akan diiringi oleh Yixing seperti biasanya?" Timpal Jongin.

"Tidak. Aku akan bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano kali ini. Yixing juga menjadi peserta sama sepertiku. Aku baru tau ketentuan itu setelah beberapa minggu latihan bersama Yixing. Dan ku rasa sebenarnya perlombaan ini adalah audisi tersembunyi yang mereka adakan."

Heningpun kembali menghampiri mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan urusannya. Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol dari ekor matanya sedang mengunyah makanan seraya memegangi pipi kirinya. Ia juga terlihat seperti menahan rasa sakit ketika menggigit potongan daging itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol?"

"Tidak apa, hanya saja gigiku pasti akan sakit kalau aku memakan daging. Kau tahu, karena kawat gigiku." Ia berbicara dengan mulut yang penuh dan tatapan teman-teman Baekhyun tertuju padanya.

"Astaga aku lupa. Kau tidak perlu memakannya kalau begitu. Maaf, Yeol."

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menarik nampan Chanyeol supaya ia tidak melanjutkan makan agar tidak semakin parah. Tetapi Chanyeol justru menarik ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah membelikannya makanan, jadi ia harus tetap menghabiskan itu. Orang lain yang ada di meja itu hanya saling tatap tidak mengerti.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan aku tidak menyangka suaranya akan serendah itu." Ini adalah perkataan Luhan.

"Ternyata Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang mereka bicarakan saat kau melihatnya dari dekat." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku yang teman sekelasnya saja tak pernah saling bertegur sapa dengan dia sama sekali."

"Kalau sahabatku bisa berteman denganmu, aku rasa aku juga."

Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu mendengar teman-teman Baekhyun yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Baekhyun melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi Chanyeol dengan tulang pipinya yang sangat tinggi itu. Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

Baekhyun ingin membuktikan kepada Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Pasti ada orang lain yang juga ingin berteman dengannya sama seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol adalah sosok orang yang hebat karena ia mampu bertahan dalam kesendirian, tanpa teman dan tanpa ada orang yang dapat ia andalkan.

Baekhyun tahu kalau saja Chanyeol mau berusaha untuk membuka diri dengan orang lain seperti ia membuka dirinya pada Baekhyun, ia yakin ia dapat memiliki banyak teman di sekolah ini.

Dan kalaupun usahanya gagal, setidaknya Baekhyunlah yang akan menjadi temannya dalam menghadapi kesendiriannya itu.

….

Sebuah gedung yang berdiri dengan angkuh menantang langit dengan tingginya lantai teratas yang dimiliki gedung itu. Gedung yang berlokasi di salah satu distrik terpadat di kota Seoul adalah lokasi tempat perlombaan Baekhyun akan berlangsung.

Baekhyun terus bergerak di tempat duduknya dengan gusar menunggu namanya dipanggil untuk tampil. Sebuket mawar kuning dengan sedikit warna merah di ujungnya kini ada di pangkuannya. Jangan tanya siapa yang memberikan karena siapa lagi kalau bukan pengagum rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya itu.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya datang bersama dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka datang dengan mengendarai mobil Sehun dengan waktu perjalanan selama dua jam untuk mencapai tempat tujuan.

Ketika Jongin tiba, ia terlihat membawa buket bunga di tangannya yang kemudian ia serahkan pada Baekhyun. Ia berkata bahwa sebelum mereka berangkat, ada seorang kurir yang mengantarkan buket tersebut ke rumah Jongin yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah. Ia juga bercerita, kurir tersebut tidak menyebutkan nama pengirim dan hanya mengatakan kalau itu ditujukan untuk Byun Baekhyun dari seorang pengagum rahasia. Jonginpun mengangguk dan bersedia untuk menandatangani formulir tanda bukti barang yang sudah dikirim.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya digenggam Jongin dan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang gugup dengan mengusap punggungnya berulang-ulang. Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir mengapa orang dengan suara semerdu Baekhyun harus selalu gugup tiap kali ia akan tampil.

Baekhyun dapat memenangkan semua kompetisi dengan mudah apabila ia tetap tenang dan membiarkan suaranya untuk keluar dengan bebas. Rasa gugup hanya akan membuatnya menahan diri dan pada akhirnya suaranya akan tertahan karena seseorang akan terlalu sibuk untuk menenangkan diri dari kegugupannya dibandingkan mengontrol suaranya itu.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun saat ia melihat Baekhyun mulai menggigiti ibu jarinya. Sehun yang duduk di sisi lain Baekhyun, memukul pelan tangannya itu dan menautkan tangan Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri. Jika orang asing melihat keadaan Sehun saat ini, mungkin ia akan dianggap tukang selingkuh sebab ia punya Luhan yang kepalanya ia senderkan di pundak Sehun seraya memeluk lengannya sementara Sehun menggenggam tangan orang lain.

Ketika nama Baekhyun dipanggil oleh sang pembawa acara, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kyungsoo secara otomatis ikut berdiri dan merapikan dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang Baekhyun kenakan. Ia memeriksa apakah jas berwarna gading yang Baekhyun pakai ada noda atau lipatan yang dapat mengurangi keindahan jas itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa semuanya sempurna, ia mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasang _headworn microphone_ nya yang ia dekatkan di samping bibir. Tepuk tangan yang riuh rendah menyambut kedatangannya di atas panggung. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini sudah pernah mendengar bahwa ada seorang siswa berbakat yang bukan berasal dari Seoul yang memiliki suara unik.

Baekhyun menatap ke audiens. Ini adalah aula terluas dan termegah yang pernah Baekhyun datangi. Lebih luas dari gedung teater tempat ia pernah berkompetisi dahulu. Terlebih lagi, kali ini ia berdiri sendiri tanpa ditemani dengan Yixing. Kemudian ia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah juri dan penonton. Ia dapat melihat Kyungsoo dan yang lain duduk di baris tengah yang melafalkan kata semangat dari gerak bibirnya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kursi kecil di depan piano, melepas kancing jasnya dan meletakkan kaki kanannya di atas pedal.

Ia memejamkan mata seraya menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Baekhyun memulai permainannya dengan menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan jari lentiknya. Jemarinya menari dengan sangat anggun dan indah di atas _keyboard_ yang menghasilkan bunyi yang merdu. Intro musik sudah berhasil ia mainkan dengan sempurna dan kini ia mulai masuk ke _verse_ pertama.

Suara Baekhyun pun terdengar di tengah aula luas yang sangat hening. Denting piano yang dihasilkan dari dawainya mengalun lembut di bawah permainan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya

Bahwa sesungguhnya,

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak tak biasa pada hari itu."

Baekhyun mengawalinya tanpa ada kekurangan sedikitpun. Suaranya menggema di ruangan dan bahkan pantulan suara Baekhyun pun terdengar indah untuk didengar.

"Sejak dari awal, aku sudah tahu

Aku sempat tak yakin, tetapi rasanya seperti

Takdir kita memang sudah ditentukan."

"Cinta perlahan datang kepadaku

Dan itu menuntunku kepadamu

Rasanya seperti mimpi yang tak pernah ingin aku untuk terbangun

Ini rasanya seperti mimpi."

Baekhyun terus menekan tuts-tuts hitam putih itu dengan fokus. Tidak ada kesalahan sedikitpun yang ia buat, seolah ia memang telah berlatih ratusan kali untuk menampilkan lagu ini.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Baekhyun mengajukan perubahan lagu untuk ia nyanyikan di perlombaan. Awalnya tentu saja gurunya tidak setuju sebab Baekhyun sudah berlatih dengan keras selama ini dan juga karena lagu yang Baekhyun sarankan terlalu rendah nadanya untuk dinyanyikan olehnya yang merupakan spesialis nada tinggi.

Baekhyun menyangkal guru vokalnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengaransemen ulang sehingga lagu yang ia inginkan bisa sesuai dengan warna suaranya. Ketika gurunya mendengar Baekhyun berlatih sekali, ia pun setuju dan membimbing Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik.

Lagu yang ia nyanyikan adalah lagu karya Lee Junki yang berjudul Di Matamu. Lee Junki adalah seorang musisi muda dengan segudang talenta luar biasa. Ia baru saja berkiprah di dunia musik, tetapi lagu-lagunya sudah terkenal di mancanegara.

Lagu ini menceritakan rasa bersyukur seseorang ketika orang yang tak terduga hadir di dalam hidupnya dan perlahan jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Segalanya terasa sangat indah ketika orang itu bersama orang yang ia cintai, seperti dalam mimpi dan orang itu tak ingin bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Baekhyun menyanyikan lagunya dengan penuh penghayatan. Ia menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya tentang seseorang melalui lagu itu. Namun sayangnya, orang yang ia harapkan untuk dapat mendengar justru tidak datang di hari ini.

Orang itu adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sudah pasrah pada dirinya dan mengakui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Ia sudah tahu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di koridor buntu itu. Jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat tiap kali mereka bersama, kekhawatiran saat Chanyeol tidak ada, rasa rindu kala mereka tidak bertemu dan getaran-getaran yang ia rasakan ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya, semua itu semakin memperjelas perasaan Baekhyun.

Apakah Chanyeol cinta pertamanya? Baekhyun tidak tahu sebab untuk mengetahui perasaannya saja ia membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Selama ini Baekhyun hanya terlalu takut untuk memberi label dari hal-hal yang ia selalu rasakan. Ia bersikukuh percaya bahwa ia dan Chanyeol hanyalah sekedar teman, sama seperti ia, Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Sialnya adalah ia tidak merasakan hal yang sama kepada mereka seperti yang ia rasakan pada Chanyeol.

Jari-jari Baekhyun terus menari di atas _keyboard_. Para penonton terpesona oleh penampilannya. Saat ia memasuki _ending_ dari lagu, ia memejamkan matanya lagi, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk. Suaranya tetap stabil meskipun ia sudah di ambang batas hampir menangis. Ia berharap perasaannya itu dapat tersampaikan pada Chanyeol yang tidak hadir di sini, saat ini.

"Aku ingat hari pertama kita berjumpa

Kau datang padaku di hari yang cerah dan menyilaukan itu

Terima kasih banyak

Karena telah datang padaku."

Jarinya berhenti bergerak. Satu tetes air mata terjatuh di atas tuts hitam. Tiraipun tertutup dengan perlahan dan Baekhyun bangkit untuk memberikan salam penutup. Tepuk tangan diberikan oleh seluruh penonton di aula yang terkagum akan penampilan Baekhyun yang diselesaikan dengan sempurna.

…

Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan cermin di toilet gedung MJ Entertainment. Sesudah turun dari panggung, ia bergegas untuk berlari ke toilet terdekat, tak ingin ada yang melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap pantulan wajah dirinya dari cermin itu, menenangkan diri dengan mengatur pernafasannya agar stabil. Air mata ia tahan sedemikian sulitnya supaya tidak turun.

Sebuah tangan terulur memberikannya sapu tangan berwarna putih. Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan tersebut meskipun ia tidak tahu itu milik siapa. Ia dapat mencium aroma parfum maskulin yang sangat ia kenal dari sapu tangan itu. Secara refleks ia memutar tubuhnya dan hatinya lagi-lagi mencelos kecewa.

"Aku melihatmu berlari dari atas panggung dan mengikutimu hingga ke sini." Ujar orang itu.

"Kau temannya Chanyeol." Baekhyun mengungkapkan fakta yang sangat jelas.

"Aah, ku rasa bisa dibilang begitu. Namaku Kris." Balasnya.

Baekhyun menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk mengusap ujung matanya yang basah karena rembesan air matanya.

"Hey Kris, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu tentang Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melihat sebersit keraguan di raut wajah Kris. Ia terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Kenapa setiap orang yang mengenal Chanyeol selalu terlihat membatu tiap kali ia bertanya sesuatu yang sifatnya pribadi tentang Chanyeol? Pertanyaan tentang siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya pun akhirnya muncul kembali ke permukaan setelah terkubur sejak musim panas berakhir.

"Kalau aku bisa akan aku jawab. Tetapi aku tidak janji."

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Siapa sebenarnya Chanyeol itu?"

"Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Kau kan temannya juga, Baekhyun."

Kata teman seolah memberi tamparan yang keras pada diri Baekhyun. Baekhyun menginginkan status lebih dari sekedar teman dengan Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menjadi rakus seperti itu.

"Apa dia sudah seperti itu di sekolah lamanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aneh, misterius, kesepian dan penuh rahasia. Apa dia juga seperti itu denganmu, Kris?"

"Chanyeol itu…. Ia bukan bermaksud untuk merahasiakan sesuatu darimu. Ia hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya saat ia bersama orang lain. Aku dan Junmyeon pengecualian."

"Mengapa bisa begitu? Kenapa kalian ada di daftar pengecualian?"

"Karena kami mengenalnya lebih dulu daripada kau."

Baekhyun ingin marah. Namun ia tidak tahu kepada siapa. Ia ingin marah pada Kris yang seolah menaburi garam di atas luka barunya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Chanyeol sudah lama saling mengenal. Ia ingin marah pada Chanyeol yang selalu menyimpan perasaannya sendirian dan tak pernah membaginya dengan Baekhyun. Ia ingin marah pada takdir yang terlambat mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin marah pada dirinya sendiri karena terlalu peduli kepada si jangkung pemilik telinga yang mencuat seperti yoda itu.

"Anak itu punya satu kekurangan, Baekhyun. Yang bahkan aku dan Junmyeon tidak dapat menutupi kekurangannya." Baekhyun dapat mendengar sarat kesedihan dari ucapan Kris, seperti penyesalan akan kegagalan atas usahanya yang selama ini ia perjuangkan.

"Apa itu?"

"Ia tidak bisa mencintai seseorang. Atau belum bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih tepat di antara keduanya."

Segalanya menjadi sejelas matahari yang menyinari bumi seperti saat musim panas yang ia habiskan dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan. Semua harapan yang ia miliki dan doa-doa agar Chanyeol dapat membalas perasaannya telah pupus.

Bukan berarti Baekhyun akan berhenti menjadi teman Chanyeol. Tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukannya. Karena setidaknya ia berada di sisi Chanyeol, ia rasa itu sudah cukup. Walaupun hatinya terus meneriakkan kata-kata egois yang sangat bertolakbelakang dengan prinsipnya.

"Tapi yang aku pikirkan adalah ia hanya belum bertemu orang yang tepat untuk ia cintai pada saat ia mengakui hal itu kepadaku." Lanjut Kris.

"Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertemu orang yang dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan, mendengar Chanyeol tidak dapat mencintai atau ia telah menemukan orang yang membuatnya merasakan cinta. Ia rasa keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan.

"Kau harus bertanya langsung padanya mengenai hal itu."

"Ia pasti tidak akan menjawabnya, Kris." Baekhyun tanpa sadar memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia tidak suka bermain rahasia-rahasiaan. Sudah cukup Chanyeol saja yang begitu, jangan orang lain juga.

Kris tertawa dan menambahkan, "Aku tidak punya hak untuk memberitahumu." Ia melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya dan mengucapkan kata pamit karena Junmyeon telah menunggunya terlalu lama di depan sana.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan dan ia baru bisa memproses sesuatu di otaknya itu, "Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan sepertinya berhasil mengenai titik lemah dari pertahanan diri Kris. Ia terlihat memutar bola matanya ke arah kanan atas dan tangannya menyentuh lehernya tiba-tiba.

"Aku menemani Junmyeon untuk ikut acara di sini." Ia menyeringai dengan terpaksa sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah pintu yang memisahkan koridor dan kamar mandi.

Kris berbohong. Dan Baekhyun tahu.

….

Baekhyun menerima tropi emas yang sangat ia inginkan itu di atas panggung. Ketika juri mengumumkan nama Baekhyun terakhir kali, yang artinya adalah ia sang juara pertama, teman-teman Baekhyun langsung berhamburan untuk memeluknya. Kyungsoo terlihat menitikkan air mata yang langsung ia hapus dengan lengan kemejanya.

Ia berjalan ke panggung untuk berdiri bersama pemenang yang lain. Tubuhnya ia tundukkan saat sang presiden direktur dari agensi memberikan tropi kepadanya. Ketika pak presiden direktur ingin memberikannya sebuah tiket yang berwarna emas sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan menjadi _trainee_ di perusahaan mereka, Baekhyun menginterupsi dan meminta maaf padanya karena ia tidak dapat menerima tiket itu. Wajah presdir itu seperti teringat sesuatu dan ia ingat bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang anak yang menolak tawaran anak buahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Si presdir seakan mengerti, ia pun tetap menyerahkan tiket itu pada Baekhyun namun ia tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk berlatih bersama mereka. Ia bisa melihat potensi dari dalam diri Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa tiket itu dapat ia gunakan kapan saja apabila ia berubah pikiran suatu hari nanti, agensi mereka akan menerima Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan berjabat tangan. Ketika sesi foto bersama yang dilakukan oleh para reporter dari berbagai macam media, mata Baekhyun terfokus pada seseorang yang berdiri di baris ketujuh dari panggung. Orang itu berdiri dengan mengarahkan kameranya ke arah Baekhyun di kerumunan reporter yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mata mereka bertemu untuk sepersekian detik dan Baekhyun ingin tahu apakah warna iris dari orang itu adalah _onyx_. Tatapannya tajam tapi ada sedikit kelembutan yang diberikan, matanya bulat dan lebar seperti seseorang yang ia kenal serta rambut hitamnya ditata ke atas menggunakan gel. Sejenak ia berpikir bahwa itu adalah Chanyeol, tetapi saat orang itu tersenyum dengan gigi putihnya yang bersih dan tanpa memakai kawat gigi, ia tahu itu bukan Chanyeol.

Harapannya terlalu tinggi sehingga ia mulai berhalusinasi akan kehadiran Chanyeol di ruang ini.

…..

 **a/n:** for some reasons, aku agak nggak srek sama chapter ini sebenarnya. gatau kenapa tapi-_-

To Fuyusky, manis dari mana hahaha. thankyou sudah review^^

ParkRinHyun, ada titik terangnya kok nanti heheh

ChanNhye, aku udah bikin plot kayak gini. chanyeol's pov itu soon kok, tunggu aja ya^^

.

.

.

anw, RnR?


	7. His Confessions

**A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Chanbaek, slight!KaiSoo, slight!HunHan**

 **It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.**

 **I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.**

 **…** **.**

Baekhyun memerhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang bekerja di LOEY di suatu malam saat hari liburnya sebelum hari perpisahan sekolah. Ia menghabiskan libur musim dingin dengan keluarga selama hampir satu bulan di Jepang. Ia bersama ibu dan ayahnya menyusul kakaknya yang kuliah di sana untuk berlibur dengan formasi yang utuh.

Chanyeol terlihat menawan seperti biasa ketika ia menuangkan air dari teko dengan gerakan memutar. Satu tangan ia simpan di belakang punggungnya. Uap panas mengepul dari cangkir yang saat ini Chanyeol tinggalkan untuk beralih mengambil _croissant_ di lemari kaca. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan, ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk sendirian di meja biasa tempat ia duduk.

Ia menyodorkan satu piring _croissant_ dengan isi cokelat dan secangkir chocolatey bertuliskan selamat di atasnya ke hadapan Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan secangkir kopi hitamnya yang baru saja ia buat di hadapannya dan meletakkan nampan tak berisi di meja sebelah yang kosong.

"Akhirnya kau sebentar lagi jadi mahasiswa." Ujar Chanyeol memberikan selamat padanya secara tersirat.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga diterima di universitas yang kau inginkan?" Jujur saja Baekhyun tidak tahu universitas dan jurusan apa yang Chanyeol minati. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini dan ketika pengumuman siswa yang lolos masuk universitas tempat Baekhyun diterima, ia tidak melihat nama Chanyeol tertera di sana.

"Aku tidak ikut ujian."

"Aku sudah menduganya." Entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak terkejut mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin ia sudah pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya.

Mereka menyesap kopi masing-masing dalam diam. Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak merasakan keheningan yang menenangkan yang ia rasakan bersama Chanyeol, padahal baru sebulan mereka tidak bertemu.

Mereka tetap diam selama beberapa menit hingga hidangan yang ada di depan mereka habis.

"Kau ingin datang ke _prom night_ dengan siapa, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya mengeluarkan kacamata tebalnya dari saku bajunya di balik apron. _Contact lens_ berwarna _noir_ itu kini terhalang oleh kacamata yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu, kau?"

"Sendiri sepertinya. Aku berpikir untuk tidak datang ke acara itu karena pasti akan sangat membosankan."

"Kita sebentar lagi akan lulus, Yeol. Setidaknya kau harus bersosialisasi dengan yang lain sebelum berpisah."

"Setidaknya aku sudah bersosialisasi denganmu, menurutku itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengakhiri masa sekolahku."

"Hei! Kau kan juga sudah punya teman selain aku, kau ingat kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun terdiam, memikirkan apa ia harus bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris waktu itu. Sesungguhnya, selama liburan hatinya terus gusar memikirkan hal itu. Oleh karena itu setibanya ia di Korea, keesokan malamnya ia langsung mengunjungi kedai kopi tempat Chanyeol bekerja.

"Mau jadi pasanganku?" Tawar Baekhyun tiba-tiba memecah keheningan mereka.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tidak takut jadi bahan omongan orang lain?"

Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol di balik meja dan mencubit kedua lengannya juga. Chanyeol menggosok-gosokan lengannya dengan telapak tangan secara bergantian. Kalau Baekhyun memang memikirkan omongan orang lain tentang dirinya, ia pasti sudah mundur sejak dulu dan tidak akan sudi menjadi teman Chanyeol. Kebodohan Chanyeol tetap tidak berubah.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan antarkan aku pulang."

Baekhyun beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk segera menemuinya di tempat biasa mereka bertemu.

Saat ia berhubungan langsung dengan udara malam yang semakin dingin, secara otomatis ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia lupa ini masih musim dingin dan ia hanya memakai kemeja cokelat panjang, jeans putih dan syal berwarna merahnya. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjatuh di atas kepalanya dan ketika ia memegang ternyata adalah jaket Chanyeol. Logo CQ yang unik terjahit di dada kirinya.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah sepedanya dan mulai menaikinya. Baekhyun masih belum memakai jaket pemberian Chanyeol karena kalau ia yang memakainya, Chanyeol hanya akan ditinggalkan dengan kaos biru berlengan panjang dan sarung tangannya saja.

"Pakailah. Udaranya semakin dingin akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi kau?"

"Aku tak apa, selama aku bersamamu dan sarung tanganku." Chanyeol memberikan senyumannya yang selalu menunjukkan kawat giginya itu.

Baekhyun melepas syal yang melingkari lehernya dan melilitkan di leher Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia menempati tempat duduk di belakang sepeda Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun mulai mengayuh sepeda itu ke arah rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia rindu pulang bersama dengan Chanyeol dan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap pinggang Chanyeol. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang ia rindukan selama sebulan terakhir ini hingga aroma tersebut memenuhi indera penciumannya. Pelukannya semakin erat ketika ia merasakan sebelah tangan Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia memegang kendali sepeda hanya dengan tangan kanan.

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak biasa itu. Ia tidak peduli. Pernyataan cinta sudah ada di ujung bibirnya yang kapanpun dapat keluar jika ia tidak dapat mengendalikan diri.

"Apa kau ingin singgah ke taman seperti biasa, Baek?"

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Ia tidak ingin mereka menjadi canggung saat pelukan ini ia lepas. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendekap Chanyeol dan merasakan momen-momen intim saat ini.

Baekhyun tak tahu mereka ada di mana karena wajahnya ia benamkan di punggung Chanyeol yang lebar di sepanjang perjalanan. Ketika Chanyeol berhenti mengayuh, ia tahu kalau mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Chanyeol. Aroma parfum maskulin Chanyeol masih sangat terasa di hidungnya. Saat ia hendak melepas jaket, tangannya dihentikan oleh Chanyeol yang menyambutnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 tepat di malam prom. Kau harus bersiap-siap."

Baekhyun mencegah Chanyeol untuk melepas syal miliknya sebelum mengucapkan, "Sampai bertemu di malam prom, Yeol."

…

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin sekali lagi. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang kurang dari penampilannya. Rambut _soft pink_ nya yang sudah mulai panjang ia biarkan terjatuh dan menutupi keningnya. _Eyeliner_ ia pakai untuk memberikan efek mata yang lebih lebar. Tak lupa ia memakai _lipbalm_ agar bibirnya tidak kering.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah ada di bawah."

Kalau ibunya tidak memanggil, ia pasti masih akan bercermin untuk beberapa jam yang akan datang. Ia mengambil sentuhan terakhir yaitu menyemprotkan _parfume_ dengan wangi perpaduan antara stroberi-apelnya ke jas putihnya yang baru.

Baekhyun segera turun, tak ingin membuat Chanyeol menunggu terlalu lama. Ia mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum keluar yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut.

Terkejut bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan ekspresi Baekhyun ketika membuka pintu dan melihat Chanyeol di luar sana.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan di dalam balutan jas hitam tiga rangkap itu. Ia memotong rambutnya agak pendek dan memberikan gel pada poni pendeknya sehingga keningnya yang biasa tertutup kini terlihat jelas. Ia tidak menggunakan kacamata tebalnya yang biasa dan di bawah cahaya lampu teras rumahnya, ia sadar bahwa Chanyeol juga tidak memakai _contact lens_. Saat ia tersenyum, bukan kawat gigi yang menyambutnya, tetapi gigi seputih mutiara yang terlihat dari bibir ranum itu.

Ia menyodorkan satu buket kecil bunga mawar merah pada Baekhyun, seolah sudah menjadi respon otomatis, ia mencium kelopak mawar tersebut. Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ini adalah mawar merah tercantik yang pernah Baekhyun terima. Mungkin karena yang memberikannya adalah Chanyeol, orang yang ia cinta.

Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan suaranya yang hilang karena terlalu kagum pada penampilan Chanyeol malam ini.

"Dimana sepedamu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya membalasnya dengan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya ke arah sebuah mobil BMW Z4 berwarna perak yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya.

Genggaman tangannya dilepas dan Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun masuk layaknya seorang _gentleman_. Kemudian ia berjalan ke sisi berlawanan dan memulai menyetir.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bunga mawar itu. Chanyeol tidak mengajaknya berbicara dan fokus pada jalanan. Padahal ia berharap Chanyeol untuk bersenandung nada yang tak ia ketahui seperti biasa untuk menyembunyikan suara degup jantung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuang pandangan ke luar jendela, mengamati lampu jalan yang ia lewati dengan begitu cepat. Sesampainya mereka di gerbang sekolah, sebuah _banner_ besar digantung untuk menyambut para siswa. Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di tempat yang telah diatur oleh panitia penyelenggara untuk menurunkan penumpang dan mencari tempat parkir.

Ia berjalan ke pintu masuk aula di gedung baru yang di depannya sudah tergelar karpet merah. Ia menunggu Chanyeol sambil memainkan ujung jasnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah lengan tersampir di pundaknya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Chanyeol di sana.

Apakah yang Chanyeol maksud dari menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang waktu di kedai adalah ini? Karena jika memang iya, ia sungguh tidak keberatan untuk jadi bahan gosip oleh semua anak-anak di sekolahnya.

Jika biasanya Baekhyun yang ada di bawah _spotlight_ dan Chanyeol yang menjadi bayangannya, maka malam ini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Baekhyun merasa bahwa malam ini Chanyeol akan mematahkan banyak hati saat mereka sadar orang aneh yang selalu mereka bicarakan di belakang punggungnya, justru tampil dengan sempurna seperti seseorang dari kalangan kelas atas.

Berada dirangkulan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa kecil. Ia merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat sempurna ini.

Mereka berjalan di atas karpet merah untuk ke meja tamu dengan puluhan pasang mata yang mengawasi pergerakan mereka. Baekhyun mendengar beberapa orang bertanya-tanya siapa yang menjadi pasangan dari bintang sekolah mereka itu. Saat Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya pada orang yang menjaga di meja tersebut, semua orang di sekitarnya terperangah kaget. Panitia memberikan sebuah kartu identitas untuk mereka tempel di jas sebagai tanda tamu resmi di acara _prom night_ sekolah.

Seperti api yang cepat membakar barang-barang yang mengelilinginya, omongan bahwa Chanyeol tampil dengan sangat tampan sudah tersebar kepada seluruh tamu yang ada di ruangan. Mereka berbisik-bisik tentang Chanyeol ketika ia dan Chanyeol lewat di depan mereka untuk berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan yang lain. Chanyeol seakan tahu kalau ia ingin bersama teman-temannya, meskipun mereka belum bertukar satu patah katapun malam ini.

Mata lebar Kyungsoo semakin lebar ketika melihat Baekhyun mendekat dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang tidak ia kenal. Jongin melihat Baekhyun yang dirangkul oleh lelaki itu dan dengan refleks menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Sehun dan Luhan hanya menganga melihat penampilan orang itu.

Chanyeol melepas pegangannya dari pundak Baekhyun ketika mereka telah sampai di kerumunan teman-teman Baekhyun. Ia menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk ke _booth_ makanan yang ada di sisi seberang ruangan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada orang setampan ia di sekolah ini, Baek. Siapa orang itu?" Kyungsoo yang terpukau oleh pesona Chanyeol langsung bertanya ketika orang itu pergi. Ia mendapatkan senggolan dari Jongin yang tak suka, walaupun ia harus mengakui bahwa orang itu memang benar-benar tampan.

"Itu Chanyeol."

Seakan tidak percaya, mereka semua meninju bahu Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk berhenti bercanda. Mana mungkin orang terculun di sekolah dapat berubah menjadi pangeran yang mempesona hanya dalam satu malam. Itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Baekhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol dari kejauhan yang saat ini sedang mengambil makanan kecil dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol risih karena gerak tubuhnya terlihat kaku. Ia ingin melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, tetapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya. Setelah hari ini dan hari kelulusan esok pagi, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berinteraksi lagi oleh mereka. Baekhyun akhirnya membiarkan Chanyeol dengan kerumunan itu.

Alunan musik _jazz_ mengalun lembut dari sumber suara di balik panggung. Menandakan bahwa beberapa saat lagi penghalang yang diletakkan di sekitar lantai dansa akan dibuka dan acara dansa berpasangan akan dimulai.

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa dua piring plastik di tangannya dan memberikan salah satunya pada Baekhyun, tetapi mata Baekhyun justru tertuju pada noda merah seperti _lipstick_ di lengan Chanyeol. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan noda itu. Beruntung jas Chanyeol berwarna gelap sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat kalau tidak diperhatikan dengan baik.

Sehun dan Jongin mengajak berbicara Chanyeol, tidak seperti pertama kali mereka berkumpul di kafetaria, kali ini Chanyeol lebih santai saat berbincang-bincang bersama mereka. Sehun mengungkapkan bahwa ia takjub dengan perubahan penampilan yang Chanyeol lakukan dan hal ini disetujui oleh Jongin. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Baekhyun bahagia melihat Chanyeol yang terbuka dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya seperti saat ini. Ia benar-benar terlihat normal di mata Baekhyun dan di mata orang lain. Karena Chanyeol yang seperti ini, membuat Baekhyun melupakan apa yang dikatakan Kris saat itu.

"Mau dansa denganku, Baek?" Chanyeol menawarkan dengan nada yang sangat kasual yang tak pernah ia dengar. Suara baritonenya yang dalam terdengar merdu di telinga Baekhyun dan ia menyukainya. Suara itu, Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Baekhyun tersipu malu dan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia merasakan dorongan dari teman-temannya yang menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di depan sebagai pemisah antara dirinya dan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak masalah. Kita bisa melihat teman-temanmu saja dari sini." Senyum Chanyeol sangat menyilaukan. Baekhyun sangat menyukai bagaimana sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping sehingga membentuk senyum indah itu.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun menginginkan untuk berdansa dengan Chanyeol di lantai dansa itu. Ia yakin bahwa ia dan Chanyeol akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna di bawah lampu sorot yang berada di tengah ruangan. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membahayakan hubungan pertemanan mereka. Perasaannya untuk Chanyeol pasti akan terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya. Lagi pula Baekhyun sudah memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk menyatakan perasaannya setelah acara perpisahan rampung pada hari esok.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri berdampingan di tepi tali pembatas lantai dansa. Tangan mereka yang berada di samping tubuh masing-masing, tanpa sengaja saling sentuh beberapa kali. Chanyeol mungkin tidak menyadari, namun hal ini membuat jantung Baekhyun menjadi liar tak terkendali.

"Malam ini kau terlihat cantik sekali, Baek."

"Aku bukan perempuan, Yeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengalah dan mengganti ucapannya dengan, "Ok, kau sangat tampan kalau begitu."

"Kenapa aku mendengar nada tidak ikhlas dari pujian itu?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah si lelaki jangkung itu. Ia melihat Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya dan Baekhyun sudah siap dengan apapun yang Chanyeol akan lakukan padanya –biasanya ia akan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun, mencubit pipi atau menyentil keningnya-.

Baekhyun lupa bahwa Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang penuh kejutan karena pergerakan Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat ia kehilangan kata-kata. Chanyeol menautkan tangan mereka berdua yang kontras karena perbedaan ukuran dan membawa tangan Baekhyun ke wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengira kalau Chanyeol ingin mengecup tangannya, tetapi yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah ia menggigit kecil kulit tipis di punggung tangan Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Sebagai balasan, ia memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan buket mawar dan ingin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, namun ia melakukan hal sebaliknya dengan mengeratkan tautan jari mereka.

Jantung Baekhyun sudah berdetak dengan ritme tak tentu, matanya ia sembunyikan di balik poni rambutnya yang sudah panjang dan mawar yang masih ada di tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi semburat merah muda yang mulai merayapi pipi.

Mereka tidak terlalu lama ada di acara tersebut karena Chanyeol berkata kalau ia sudah bosan dan Baekhyun telah mengajaknya pulang agar mereka dapat tampil segar saat penerimaan gulungan dan rapor yang akan diberikan besok.

Chanyeol tidak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya ia harus menyetir dan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

Selain penampilan, sikap Chanyeol hari ini terasa aneh bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang biasa memang bersikap manis dan romantis tanpa ia sadari, tetapi sikapnya malam ini membuat keromantisan Chanyeol bertambah berkali lipat dan menyebabkan Baekhyun overdosis.

Mereka berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun seperti tiga jam yang lalu. Baekhyun masih enggan untuk keluar dari mobil mewah itu, ia takut apabila ia keluar dari mobil, ia akan terbangun dari mimpi indahnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Baek." Ia berbicara pada Baekhyun, namun tatapannya ia fokuskan pada setir yang ia pegang.

"Untuk?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan terima kasih dari Chanyeol.

"Malam ini dan segalanya."

"Simpanlah kata-kata gombal perpisahanmu untuk besok, Yeol. Karena aku tidak ingin menangis dua kali saat mendengarnya." Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan berguyon. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit gelisah, seolah tak tahu apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis ataupun bersedih." Nadanya terdengar sangat sendu, seperti bukan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya. Kemudian ia keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu bagi Baekhyun sebelum ia sempat merespon.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus berubah-ubah ini. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia beberapa detik, lalu ekspresi wajahnya terlihat antara percampuran rasa sedih dan khawatir. Ia ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi, tetapi ia tahu sekali kalau Chanyeol pasti tidak akan menjawabnya.

Baekhyun menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Chanyeol. Sebelum ia berhasil membuka kunci gerbang rumahnya, ia merasakan pelukan hangat yang ia sadari datangnya dari Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya dan menahannya untuk masuk ke rumah. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggul ramping Baekhyun dan tangannya sendiri ia letakkan di atas tangan Chanyeol.

"Kita masih bertemu esok hari, kau tahu."

Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai pelukan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol, tetapi jika mereka sudah terlalu dekat seperti ini di malam ini, maka besok tidak akan ada alasan untuk Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol tanpa membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ketika lingkar tangan Chanyeol melonggar dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Rasanya sangat hangat. Di pelukan Chanyeol, ia merasakan kenyamanan yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. Tubuhnya yang berada di dekapan Chanyeol terasa pas sekali, seolah Tuhan memang menciptakan mereka untuk bersama. Chanyeol mengistirahatkan diri dengan menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Baekhyun yang dilanjutkan mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan hidungnya. Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalanya beberapa kali.

Chanyeol memberikan kecupan terakhir di rambut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menyerahkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol seraya memejamkan mata. Ia sangat menikmati momen ini. Kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia sudah merindukan kehangatan itu di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menarik lengan jas Chanyeol untuk memastikan, "Sampai ketemu besok, Yeol."

Chanyeol tidak membalas dan ia menarik Baekhyun kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun menghirup aroma maskulin yang ada di pakaian Chanyeol. Bahkan aroma tubuh Chanyeol saja dapat membawa ketenangan bagi Baekhyun.

Kali ini pelukannya bertahan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun mendengar suara organ pemompa darah Chanyeol yang berdetak dengan stabil, kontras dengan miliknya yang sejak Chanyeol menjemputnya sudah berdetak sesukanya sehingga menjadi tidak teratur.

"Aku pergi dulu, Baek." Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Baekhyun yakin ia dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Ia berharap sikap Chanyeol padanya hari ini merupakan sebuah pertanda yang bagus yang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama dan memberikan secercah keberanian tersendiri untuk Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya esok pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertidur dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Tak sabar untuk menantikan esok hari agar lekas datang.

….

Tiga tahun masa belajarnya di sekolah ini akan berakhir ketika ia menerima gulungan kertas berisi nilai ujian akhir dan rapor tanda lulusnya. Tiga tahun ia menyandang status sebagai anak SMA. Tiga tahun ia menjadi bintang dan penyanyi andalan di sekolah ini. Baekhyun akan melepas semua itu saat namanya dipanggil nanti.

Hari Valentine satu tahun yang lalu, tepat satu tahun ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang datang secara tiba-tiba, yang dengan senang hati membantunya di saat ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyembunyikannya dari kejaran para penggemarnya yang ingin menyatakan perasaan cinta mereka pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol menolong Baekhyun tanpa bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Chanyeol, si lelaki jangkung, bertelinga elf yang berkawat gigi perak dan berkacamata tebal berbingkai hitam, kemungkinan adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri asing yang sedang menyamar di Korea. Jangan salahkan Baekhyun karena memiliki pemikiran seperti itu setelah ia melihat perubahan besar dari penampilan luar biasa Chanyeol tadi malam.

Ketika datang dengan didampingi kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun berjalan riang ke aula resmi di gedung lama. Ia melihat banyak teman-temannya baik yang ia kenal atau tidak, berjalan bersama dengan orang tua mereka. Baekhyun jadi penasaran, seperti apa orang tua Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol lebih menyerupai ibunya atau justru ayahnya, Baekhyun sangat ingin tahu.

Baekhyun duduk di samping teman sekelasnya sesuai nomor absen di baris sebelah kanan depan, sedangkan tempat duduk kelas Chanyeol ada di bagian kiri belakang. Ia memanjangkan lehernya sebisa mungkin untuk melihat Chanyeol, tetapi nihil karena ia gagal menemukan orang itu.

Suara _microphone_ yang diketuk beberapa kali oleh kepala sekolah, menandakan pengumuman peraih nilai tertinggi akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ia berceramah dan memberi nasihat untuk bekal Baekhyun dan teman-temannya di masa depan nanti.

"Saya akan menyebutkan sepuluh nama siswa yang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di ujian akhir yang diadakan dua bulan lalu." Suara kepala sekolah menggema di ruangan besar itu.

Baekhyun cemas di tempat duduknya. Tangannya ia tautkan seraya berharap semoga ia ada di daftar nama yang akan disebutkan itu. Satu persatu nama disebutkan dari peringkat yang terendah dan tepuk tangan orang-orang yang hadir di aula tak berhenti sama sekali.

Baekhyun semakin khawatir karena namanya tidak kunjung disebut, sementara peringkat yang dibacakan semakin tinggi.

"Peringkat ketiga dengan nilai akhir 535 diperoleh oleh Byun Baekhyun."

Bahagia adalah perasaan yang pasti ia rasakan ketika namanya akhirnya disebut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan peringkat tiga. Ia melihat orang tuanya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan mereka terlihat sangat bangga pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas mereka dengan senyuman yang lebar.

Saat Kyungsoo dipanggil dan dikatakan bahwa ia penerima peringkat kedua, Baekhyun terkejut. Sebab selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kyungsoo. Bahkan Baekhyun pun tidak mampu melakukannya.

"Sejujurnya, kami terkejut dengan pemilik skor sempurna ini. Kami sempat tak percaya dan telah melakukan pemeriksaan secara berulang. Hampir semua guru yang bekerja di sekolah ini telah mengoreksi dan tetap berakhir pada hasil yang sama."

Hasil yang sempurna? Wow, menakjubkan sekali. Bahkan Kyungsoo hanya mendapatkan nilai 560. Perbedaan yang cukup jauh.

"Siswa ini sebenarnya sudah menerima rapor dan gulungannya kemarin pagi karena urusan yang sangat menuntutnya untuk menerima hasil laporan belajarnya lebih cepat. Dan sesungguhnya siswa ini dan ayahnya meminta kepada pihak sekolah untuk tidak menyebutkan namanya di acara ini sebab siswa mengejutkan ini tidak dapat hadir."

Bisik-bisik penasaran dari kursi para orang tua dan murid pun terdengar. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga saling tatap, bertanya-tanya siapakah orang yang mendapatkan peringkat satu itu. Kepala sekolah kembali menjelaskan.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya, kami mencapai keputusan bahwa kami akan tetap mengumumkan. Karena rasa penasaran pasti akan muncul baik dari pihak wali murid dan murid kami sendiri."

Baekhyun mendengarkannya dengan seksama dan saat kepala sekolah melanjutkan pidato penjelasannya, dunia Baekhyun berhenti berputar.

"Peringkat satu, peraih nilai sempurna dan orang pertama dalam sejarah di sekolah ini yang mendapatkan total nilai 600, ia adalah Park Chanyeol."

…..

Usai acara perpisahan berakhir dan Baekhyun berfoto dengan kedua orang tuanya, ia segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa dengan kaki pendeknya itu menuju ke gudang. Dalam hati ia berharap akan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk memperhatikan layar kameranya atau sedang berbaring di atas sofa seraya membersihkan kameranya yang tidak kotor.

Ia membuka kunci pintu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang itu. Setelah beberapa kali gagal, gagang pintunya ia pegang dan ia putar ke arah kiri.

Ruangan itu kosong. Lampu temaram dan pendingin ruangannya dibiarkan untuk tetap dalam keadaan menyala. Lemari penyimpanan kamera yang Baekhyun telah hitung jumlahnya ada tujuh belas kini isinya sudah tidak ada. Meja yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat meletakkan mesin pencetak foto juga sudah bersih tidak ada barang yang tersisa. Di ruangan itu hanya tersisa sofa dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang berjumlah tiga belas, segelas plastik chocolatey yang sudah menjadi dingin dan sebuah album foto yang besar serta tebal.

Baekhyun mendekati benda itu dan terduduk di lantai. Kalau memang skenario yang ada di otaknya yang terus berputar sejak kepala sekolahnya itu selesai pidato ternyata benar, ia tidak tahu harus kemana mencari Chanyeol.

Dalam hati Baekhyun, ia yakin hilangnya Chanyeol kali ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama dan ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh.

Perlahan ia membuka album dengan sampul putih itu. Di halaman pertama, ia melihat sebuah tulisan yang sangat ia kenal.

 _Hai Baekhyun. Aku pengagum rahasiamu yang baru._

Baekhyun membalik ke halaman selanjutnya. Di sana terdapat fotonya yang tengah tampil pertama kali sewaktu ia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Empat foto berbeda dengan ukuran yang sama ditempel pada lembar pertama dan kedua album itu. Di bagian bawah tertulis, _kau mungkin tidak ingat, tetapi pertemuan pertama kita bukanlah di hari valentine tahun lalu. Jatuh cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang pernah aku lakukan di hidupku yang telah berlangsung selama 16 tahun, tetapi ketika dua pasang mata ini menyaksikan penampilanmu yang luar biasa di hari ulang tahunku itu, aku tahu aku sudah jatuh cinta._

Baekhyun terus membalik halaman demi halaman dengan tulisan tangan pengagum rahasianya itu. Ada foto mawar _lavender_ yang ia berikan pertama kali yang diletakkan di dalam lokernya waktu itu. Hampir seluruh hadiah yang pernah orang itu berikan pada Baekhyun diabadikan dalam foto-foto itu.

Memasuki hampir setengah bagian album foto, ia melihat potret sebuah tangan yang lebar yang sangat ia kenal, diambil dari beberapa sudut. Itu adalah tangan milik Chanyeol.

 _Pertama kali aku menyentuh bintang. Waktu aku kecil, Ayah bilang kalau bintang itu memiliki suhu yang sangat tinggi dan jika aku memegangnya maka tanganku akan terbakar. Tetapi, mengapa setelah menyentuh bintang kecil yang satu ini aku justru semakin ingin menyentuhnya lebih banyak lagi?_

Di halaman selanjutnya ada foto sebuah meja yang Baekhyun ingat itu adalah tempat mereka makan siang bersama dan secara resmi mereka berkenalan. _Bintang menghampiriku di tempat ini. Aku hampir mati tersedak karena kaget. Tapi aku rasa tidak buruk juga, mati dengan ditemani senyum manis itu_.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menetes sejak tadi di celana bahannya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan membaca tulisan yang biasanya membawa kebahagiaan di hari-harinya, kini malah membawa kesedihan yang tidak bertepi.

Beberapa halaman selanjutnya, album itu dipenuhi dengan foto Baekhyun yang mencium mawar-mawar pemberian pengagum rahasianya. Di setiap halaman, tertulis _caption_ yang sama. _Jangan dicium seperti itu, bahkan bungapun malu karena mereka kalah cantik darimu_. Baekhyun terkekeh tapi air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol pun ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat bualan itu dengan wajah datarnya.

Foto-foto Baekhyun yang diambil Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun pun tersaji di dalam album itu. Baekhyun yang sedang makan, sedang tertidur di sofa gudang, sedang merapikan rambut di tengah lapangan saat olahraga, saat bekerja mengambil _croissant_ dari lemari kaca di LOEY, saat ia tertawa dengan teman-temannya dan masih banyak yang lain. _Ia terlihat sempurna di setiap kegiatan yang dilakukannya_.

Ia terus membalik halaman hingga ia menemukan sepeda Chanyeol yang selalu mereka gunakan untuk pulang bersama. _Hey kawan, apakah kau pantas untuk ditumpangi Baekhyun? Ah! Andai Audi A8 ku bisa ku bawa ke sini, pasti Baekhyun akan lebih nyaman lagi._ Bukankah mobil yang Chanyeol pakai untuk menjemput Baekhyun kemarin malam itu BMW?

Loker bernomor 614 muncul di halaman berikutnya. _Loker tempat aku menaruh hadiah untuknya, dengan harapan ia akan menyukai hadiah-hadiah itu._

Kotak musik berbahan kayu dengan ukiran huruf B menjadi foto yang ditempel di halaman belakang lokernya. _Rasanya bodoh sekali karena harus berebut untuk membeli benda ini dengan Kris. B tercipta untuk Baekhyun, dasar Kris bodoh!_ Baekhyun tertawa lagi saat membaca tulisan itu. Nampaknya Chanyeol dan Kris memang sangat dekat.

Secangkir chocolatey dengan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu' yang tertulis di atasnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Busa putih dengan krim cokelat sangat kontras di foto itu. Baekhyun tidak ingat Chanyeol pernah memberikannya dengan tulisan itu. Chanyeol paling sering menggambarkan seekor anak anjing imut yang ia katakan mirip dengan Baekhyun. _Aku berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa memberikan minuman yang sudah masuk dalam daftar kesukaannya ini kepadanya. Dengan ekstra topping bernama cinta di atasnya, yang aku berikan khusus hanya untuk Byun Baekhyun seorang._

"Chanyeol, kau harus mengatakan ini di depan wajahku secara langsung. Dari awal hingga akhir kau selalu curang. Kau curang, Chanyeol."

Tangisan Baekhyun tak terbendung lagi. Isak tangisnya memenuhi sunyinya ruangan tersebut. Ia terus menumpahkan air matanya itu di telapak tangannya dan berhenti untuk melihat halaman selanjutnya.

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan tangan yang basah, ia melanjutkan untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya. Kumpulan buku-buku Baekhyun yang ada di loker sekolahnya dan loker tempat kerjanya dulu. _Melihatmu belajar dengan giat seperti itu, membuatku sangat ingin membantumu untuk dapat mengerti materi dengan cepat melalui caraku sendiri_. Seketika ia mengingat waktu Chanyeol mengajarkannya matematika dan bahasa inggris.

Sebuah foto di mana ia dan Sehun berpelukan di depan gerbang sekolah juga ditempel di album itu. _Aku juga ingin merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu. Baek, apakah orang itu tipe idealmu?_

Ketika ia membuka halaman kelima sebelum terakhir, ia melihat tiga buah kacamata dengan model yang sama, tumpukan kotak penyimpanan _contact lens_ dan sebuah gelas berisi air yang di dalamnya ada kawat gigi berwarna perak. _Terkadang aku lupa diri bahwa selama ini aku bukanlah aku yang sesungguhnya saat bersamamu. Karena 'aku' yang sebenarnya tidak seperti yang selama ini kau lihat._ Jadi apa tebakan Baekhyun tentang Chanyeol adalah seorang pangeran dari negeri orang yang tengah menyamar itu benar?

Buket kecil bunga mawar yang Chanyeol berikan kemarin malam, terlihat di halaman selanjutnya. _Warna merah. Apakah akhirnya dia akan menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya_?

Baekhyun menggeleng atas pertanyaan tersebut. Meskipun ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melihatnya, ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Mana aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya jika kau tidak mengungkapkan secara langsung, dasar bodoh." Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan umpatan kekesalannya itu.

Potret tubuh Chanyeol dengan pengecualian bagian kepala adalah foto yang ditempel di samping bunga mawar itu. _Aku pergi. Hangatnya dekap tubuhmu membuatku ingin mengurungkan diri dan kabur dari tanggung jawabku. Tapi aku harus tetap pergi dan aku harap kau mengerti._

Yang terjadi di lembar selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun lebih kaget lagi. Ia dengan balutan jas putih gadingnya di malam tahun baru. Matanya ia pejamkan dan tangannya berdiri tegak di atas _keyboard_ piano.

Chanyeol datang. Orang yang Baekhyun lihat waktu itu, yang beradu pandang selama beberapa detik itu memang benar Chanyeol.

 _Kau membuatku jatuh dan terjatuh semakin dalam ke dalam lubang tak berdasar yaitu cinta, Baekhyun._

Dengan foto tersebut sebagai penutup, album foto itu sudah selesai ia lihat satu-persatu fotonya. Ia berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan muncul dari pintu dengan membawa sekotak cokelat dan bunga mawar kesukaannya dan sebuah boneka beruang besar dan kotak musik berukiran huruf C di atasnya untuk menemani kotak musik B nya di rumah. Apapun itu, ia hanya berharap Chanyeol kembali.

Ia mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengan blazer dan hendak ingin pergi dari ruangan itu. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mawar yang ia bawa dengan posisi terbalik menjatuhkan sebuah surat yang ternyata diselipkan di antara kelopak-kelopaknya yang merah itu.

Baekhyun mellihat tulisan Chanyeol di amplopnya. Tulisan si pengagum rahasianya. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya, tetapi kali ini di atas sofa seraya membuka isi surat.

 _Teruntuk temanku satu-satunya di sekolah ini, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku akui padamu, dan surat ini sangat panjang. Jadi aku mohon kau untuk duduk di tempat yang dapat membuatmu nyaman._

 _Baiklah, aku akan memulai pengakuan dosaku padamu._

 _Selama ini aku berbohong padamu dengan penampilan dan kepribadianku yang sengaja aku buat saat aku memutuskan untuk datang ke sekolah ini. Apa yang kau lihat, Park Dobi yang aneh yang selalu mereka bicarakan, bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya. Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menjelaskan alasan dari tindakanku ini._

 _Kebohongan kedua yang ingin aku akui adalah Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe idealku. Kau bodoh karena percaya dengan perkataanku saat itu, padahal aku yakin kedua manik mataku sudah cukup mewakili perasaanku padamu. Dan bodohnya lagi, kau menyarankan untuk menjodohkanku dengannya. Di malam itu aku hampir keceplosan mengatakan bahwa kaulah tipe idealku. Bukan seseorang yang kecil dan mungil, tapi kau Baekhyun._

 _Kebohongan ketiga yaitu akulah sebenarnya pengagum rahasiamu itu. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku semacam seorang penguntit atau apa setelah kau melihat album itu, tapi percayalah, tiap catatan yang aku tulis itu berasal dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam._

 _Belum selesai, Baek. Kebohongan yang telah aku lakukan padamu masih banyak lagi._

 _Selanjutnya adalah tentang usia dan kemampuan otakku. Saat kau bertanya mengapa aku bisa tahu rumus-rumus itu, itu karena aku sudah mempelajarinya saat aku masih sekolah menengah dahulu. Kau mungkin tidak ingat ketika kita bermain tebak-tebakan mana yang bohong dan mana yang benar, aku pernah menyebutkan bahwa usiaku hampir dua tahun lebih muda darimu. Itu kenyataan. Aku lahir hampir 7 bulan setelahmu dan aku pernah menjadi siswa program akselerasi saat masih SMP. Aku ini sebenarnya pintar, kau tahu? Hehe._

 _Aku sudah mulai lelah menulis, jadi ku rasa aku akan langsung ke bagian intinya saja._

 _Kebohongan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan padamu adalah saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku hanya menganggapmu teman. Percayalah Baek, semenjak aku melihatmu pertama kali di atas panggung itu, tak pernah terbersit di pikiranku untuk menjadi temanmu. Kenapa? Karena aku cinta padamu dan aku tak ingin kita berdua hanya sekedar teman._

 _Tetapi saat aku mengamatimu dari keseharian yang telah ku lalui dan membawa fakta bahwa kau adalah seorang bintang di sekolah ini, nyaliku menciut. Aku menjadi pecundang karena aku selalu bersembunyi di balik status pertemanan kita agar aku tetap berada di sisimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

 _Waktu yang singkat yang ku habiskan bersamamu, tak akan pernah ku lupakan. Semua itu tersimpan rapi di hipocampusku dan berada di rak teratas, tempat yang selalu mudah untuk dibuka dan diingat isinya._

 _Terima kasih telah mengajarkan segalanya untukku, terima kasih telah menjadi temanku, terima kasih telah memberi warna di hidupku yang monokrom itu dan terima kasih karena kau telah hadir di duniaku._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Sangat._

 _Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, meskipun entah kapan waktu yang tepat._

 _p.s. saat aku melihat penampilan terakhir milikmu, kau benar-benar membuatku terpukau dan terkagum. Rasanya sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatmu dulu. Dalam hati, aku terus bertanya-tanya siapakah orang beruntung yang kau maksud di lagu itu. Dan hatiku pula yang menjawab dengan penuh pengharapan bahwa orang itu adalah aku._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Pengagum rahasiamu yang setia, Chark Panyeol._

…

 **a/n:** is it the end? Lol no._.

rnr?


	8. The Birth of A Special Boy

**A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Chanbaek, slight!KrisHo**

 **It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.**

 **I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.**

 **….**

Seorang pria gagah dan tampan tengah berlari di koridor rumah sakit dengan jas yang tersampir di lengannya. Dengan langkahnya yang besar, ia menuju ke ruangan tempat bersalin. Ketika ia tiba di ruangan itu, ia disambut oleh beberapa pasang mata yang berada dalam ruangan. Istrinya tersenyum dengan lemah seraya mengangkat seorang bayi yang dibalut beberapa helai kain hangat di pelukannya.

Pria itu menghampiri ranjang istrinya dengan mengubah langkahnya yang cepat itu menjadi lambat. Raut kebahagiaan terukir jelas di wajahnya itu ketika melihat si buah hati telah hadir di dunianya. Ia menggendong anaknya dan memperhatikan penampilan fisiknya. Matanya yang bulat lebar, rambut berwarna _mahogany_ dan hidungnya yang bangir ia dapatkan dari ibunya, sementara bibir tebal, tulang pipi yang tinggi dan telinga lebar yang mencuat ia turunkan dari ayahnya.

Ketika ia dan istrinya saling pandang, mereka berdua menyebutkan nama untuk bayi itu dengan serentak, "Park Chanyeol."

Sebuah tarikan dari celana bahannya yang dilakukan oleh dua pasang tangan kecil, membuat sang ayah menoleh ke bawah.

"Apa bayi itu akan menjadi adikku?" Tanya anak yang lebih tinggi dari yang satunya.

"Tidak, Klis. Ia akan jadi adik Myeonnie." Anak yang lebih pendek menyanggah pertanyaan anak yang ia panggil 'Klis' itu.

Pria itu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang istrinya dan meminta dua anak balita itu untuk menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol akan jadi adik kalian berdua. Jadi tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya." Pria itu memberikan pesan kepada dua anak kecil yang mengelilinginya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah memberikan sebuah tanggung jawab yang cukup besar pada anak berusia lima tahun dan tiga tahun itu. Tetapi mereka berdua tetap mengangguk setelah mendengar paman mereka berkata demikian.

 **…**

Chanyeol lahir di Seoul pada penghujung bulan November. Kehadirannya memberi kehangatan bagi orang di sekitarnya di tengah musim dingin Seoul yang suhunya selalu ekstrim.

Ketika usianya memasuki angka dua tahun, ia dibawa oleh ibunya menuju kampung halaman serta tempat kerja ibunya di Manhattan, New York.

Chanyeol kecil terbiasa melihat punggung ibunya yang terus bekerja di balik kursi berputar di ruang kerja rumah mereka. Ibunya adalah mantan seorang model dan saat ini merupakan desainer sekaligus pemilik perusahaan busana berlabel CQ. CQ berasal dari Chark yang huruf K nya diubah menjadi Q dan itu adalah singkatan dari Chanlee-Chanyeol Park. Ia merintis perusahaan yang berkutat di bidang mode tersebut sejak ia menikah dengan ayah Chanyeol empat tahun silam.

Chanyeol selalu menemani ibunya yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah dan menggarap desain terbaru dibandingkan pergi ke kantor untuk melaksanakan rapat atau bertemu dengan para pekerjanya. Mungkin alasan terbesarnya adalah karena Chanyeol masih kecil dan ia enggan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Lagi pula untuk urusan kantor, ibunya telah serahkan pada kakaknya yang merupakan ibu Kris.

Ibu Chanyeol merupakan seorang wanita berdarah campuran tiga negara yaitu Korea-China-Amerika. Ia bertemu ayah Chanyeol ketika ibunya menjadi model untuk produk terbaru perusahaan ayahnya di Seoul, lima tahun yang lalu. Proses pendekatan dan waktu pacaran mereka tidak terlalu lama sebab ayah Chanyeol langsung melamar istrinya di hari jadi yang ke-2 tahun.

Chanyeol kecil tumbuh hanya bersama ibunya, ibu Kris, Kris dan Junmyeon yang kerap kali datang ke rumahnya. Ia berpisah dengan ayahnya karena faktor pekerjaan. Ayahnya merupakan seorang pemilik perusahaan kamera yang cukup ternama di Korea yang telah diwarisi beberapa generasi dari keluarganya. Menjadi seorang anak dari kedua orang tua yang masing-masing memiliki perusahaannya sendiri, membuat Chanyeol harus merasakan ketidakhadiran ayahnya dalam hidupnya. Jadwal padat ayahnya memaksa ia untuk berada ribuan mil jauh dari Chanyeol dan istrinya.

Suatu hari saat ia pertama kali masuk sekolah taman kanak-kanak dan melihat teman-teman barunya dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia bertanya kepada ibunya di perjalanan pulang.

"Ibu, apa ayah tidak berencana untuk pulang? Aku merindukannya." Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang sedih. Mata bulatnya terlihat sayu dan bibirnya sedikit ia condongkan ke depan.

Bianca, ibu Chanyeol, hanya membelai rambut cokelat _mahogany_ milik Chanyeol setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada anaknya itu.

"Ibu juga merindukan ayahmu, Chanyeol. Tapi kita harus mengerti bahwa ia adalah orang yang sibuk."

"Apa ibu tidak merasa kesepian karena tidak ada ayah?"

"Tidak. Karena ibu punya kau dan ibu percaya bahwa ayahmu akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Chanyeol kecil kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban ibunya. Jika ibunya percaya pada ayahnya, itu berarti Chanyeol juga harus mempercayainya.

 **…**

Chanyeol adalah seorang anak yang unik. Di saat anak seusianya sangat menyukai dan tertarik pada mobil-mobilan, robot dan _playstation_ , Chanyeol justru tidak. Chanyeol kecil suka sekali dengan luar angkasa. Planet, bulan, asteroid, meteor, bintang dan semua benda langit, ia menyukainya.

Tiap ayahnya pulang ke Manhattan, ia akan membacakan fakta-fakta tentang luar angkasa menjelang Chanyeol tidur di malam hari. Ia tidak membutuhkan dongeng atau lagu pengantar tidur untuk membuatnya terlelap dengan nyenyak, hanya membicarakan tentang bintang dan kawan-kawannya, ia pasti akan mendapatkan mimpi yang indah.

"Tahukah kau Chanyeol, bahwa di alam semesta terdapat 1x1022 bintang?"

Chanyeol bertanya, tubuhnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur menghadap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipasang hiasan _glow in the dark_ dari benda-benda langit.

"Waaah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghitungnya, tapi seberapa banyak itu ayah?" Matanya yang lebar terbuka dan membesar karena takjub.

"Lebih banyak dari seluruh jumlah pasir pantai yang ada di bumi."

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan setelah mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut. Ayahnya memegang sebuah buku 'Fakta tentang Bintang: untuk anak-anak' dan tangannya yang satu ia gunakan untuk mengusap rambut Chanyeol.

"Banyak sekali. Lalu apa lagi, yah?"

"Bintang berwarna merah yang pernah kita lihat lewat teropong, itu adalah bintang dengan suhu yang paling rendah, kau tahu?"

"Bukankah merah itu warna yang melambangkan api? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena semakin tinggi suhunya, sebuah bintang akan memiliki warna putih agak kebiruan." Jelas sang ayah pada putranya yang baru genap berusia lima tahun itu.

"Apa itu artinya aku tidak dapat menyentuh bintang, ayah?"

Ayahnya tertawa mendengar rengutan yang ada di nada putranya. "Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau tidak bisa menyentuh bintang. Tanganmu akan terbakar nanti."

"Bagaimana kalau bintang yang merah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Bintang yang merah juga tidak bisa, sayang."

Alis Chanyeol bertaut membentuk sebuah garis, ayahnya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk, mengusap pelipis dan alis Chanyeol untuk menghilangkan tautan itu.

"Bintang ada untuk dikagumi, Chanyeol. Bukan untuk kita sentuh, capai atau miliki." Ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Bintang terdekat dari bumi adalah matahari. Padahal jarak bumi ke matahari itu sekitar 150 juta kilometer. Bisa kau bayangkan seberapa jauh bintang-bintang yang kita lihat tiap malam itu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol dan ayahnya menghabiskan waktu malam yang jarang mereka dapatkan bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari, ibu mereka telah mengawasi dari balik pintu kamar dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi dua gelas susu cokelat panas dan sepiring biskuit untuk menemani sesi dongeng mereka. Namun, langkah ibunya terhenti ketika melihat keakraban dari dua orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

 **…**

Chanyeol merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-tujuh di rumahnya yang dihadiri oleh ayah, ibu, kedua orang tua Kris dan juga Kris. Sedangkan keluarga Junmyeon masih berada di Korea dan mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak dapat datang di acara ulang tahun Chanyeol. Meskipun ayahnya sangat jarang datang ke Amerika, namun ia tak pernah melewatkan hari ulang tahun putranya tiap tahun.

Ulang tahun menjadi hari paling bahagia di hidup Chanyeol karena semua orang yang sangat berarti di dunianya dapat duduk bersama di meja makan ruang makan di rumahnya. Ia akan mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari orang-orang itu dan ia selalu suka meniup lilin berbentuk angka yang ada di atas kue ulang tahun.

Chanyeol kecil selalu merapalkan doa yang sama tiap tahun agar orang-orang yang bersamanya ini akan selalu bersama dan ada di sisinya hingga ia dewasa. Ia tidak membutuhkan siapapun selama mereka ada untuknya.

Suara obrolan dari orang dewasa memenuhi ruangan itu. Chanyeol yang ditemani dengan Kris sedang membuka satu persatu hadiah untuknya. Seperti biasa, ayahnya memberikan kamera _d'Ark_ keluaran terbaru yang didesain khusus setiap hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Ibunya memberikan beberapa kotak benih biji mawar yang tiap kotaknya dituliskan masing-masing warna dari biji tersebut. Ia mendapatkan mantel tebal dan sepatu baru dari paman dan bibinya untuk persiapan menyambut musim dingin. Sementara itu Kris memberikan sebuah kertas putih yang terbagi menjadi sepuluh bagian kecil dan tertulis di atasnya 'tiket spesial dari Kris-hyung untuk Chanyeol.'

"Kris, aku tidak mengerti maksud hadiahmu." Chanyeol berkata seraya melambaikan selembar kertas itu.

"Kalau kau ingin aku melakukan atau meminta sesuatu dariku, kau dapat menggunakan tiket itu." Ujar Kris yang dilanjutkan dengan melempar bungkus kado yang berserakan di lantai pada Chanyeol, "Panggil aku hyung, dasar anak kecil! Aku ini lima tahun lebih tua darimu!"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar Kris menyuruhnya untuk memanggilnya Hyung. Chanyeol merasa bahwa hal itu tidak perlu sebab ini adalah New York dan bukan Seoul.

"Oh iya." Chanyeol teringat sesuatu dan berlari kecil ke arah kamar tidurnya di lantai atas. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah tas bergambar beruang yang lucu terlihat ada di punggung kecil Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan buku tulis dari dalam tas itu dan bertanya pada Kris.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar istilah cinta, Kris?" Ia berbicara pada Kris, tetapi pandangannya ia labuhkan pada buku tulisnya itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Chanyeol mendengus dan berjalan menuju ibunya dengan membawa buku tulisnya itu. Seolah mengerti kalau Chanyeol akan datang padanya, ibunya menyambut Chanyeol dengan tangan terbuka, mengangkatnya dan membawanya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ibu, cinta itu apa?" Semua orang yang duduk di meja makan yang berbentuk lingkaran itu terhenti ketika mereka mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Ibunya tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "Cinta adalah sebuah anugerah yang tak ternilai harganya yang diberikan oleh Tuhan pada manusia, sebuah perasaan hangat yang mampu membuat kita menyadari betapa berharganya kita dan adanya seseorang yang juga begitu berharga untuk kita lindungi."

"Apa ada orang yang ibu cintai? Dan siapa orang itu?" Tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Kau, ayahmu, pamanmu, bibimu, Kris, Junmyeon, semua itu adalah orang-orang yang ibu cintai."

"Tapi ibu bilang tadi hanya seseorang." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat orang-orang yang berada di sana terbahak-bahak mendengar kepolosan Chanyeol itu.

"Tidak hanya satu orang, Chanyeol-ah. Kau bisa mencintai beberapa orang sekaligus sebab cinta itu banyak bentuknya." Jelas ibunya lagi.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang cinta, Chanyeol? Apa gadis-gadis kecil yang mengejar putraku ada yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu?" Ayahnya datang, melingkari lengannya di pundak ibunya dari belakang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Tidak ada, yah. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan rumah untuk mendeskripsikan orang yang aku cintai dan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari ibu, saat ini aku menjadi bingung."

"Bingung kenapa, hm?"

"Karena banyak orang yang aku cintai dan aku harus mendeskripsikan siapa, aku tak tahu. Aku cinta ayah dan ibu, aku juga cinta bibi Mona dan paman Jimin, aku cinta Junmyeon, bibi Heera, paman Seojun. Banyak sekali orang yang aku cintai, ayah."

"Kau lupa menyebut nama Kris-hyung, Chanyeol." Paman Jimin yang merupakan ayah Kris menginterupsi perbincangan antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Aku tidak cinta Kris, paman."

"Aku juga tidak mencintaimu, bocah!" Teriakan Kris di ruang tamu menyahut pernyataan Chanyeol. Kedua orang tua mereka tertawa dengan lepas mendengar pertengkaran kecil anak-anaknya itu. Mereka tahu bahwa anak-anaknya sangat dekat, sering menggoda dan mengejek satu sama lain.

 **…**

Karena ia hanya tinggal dengan ibunya, ia selalu mengikuti ibunya kemanapun ia pergi. Tempat favorit Chanyeol adalah kebun buatan mini yang mereka miliki di samping rumah. Chanyeol kecil diajarkan oleh ibunya cara merawat dan menanam mawar dengan benar. Ibunya punya berbagai macam jenis mawar di kebun itu yang sangat cantik.

"Ibu, mengapa aku selalu melihat orang-orang membawa mawar merah di hari kasih sayang?"

Ibunya yang sedang memetik beberapa mawar yang sudah layu dan memasukkannya ke dalam wadah plastik, menoleh ketika putra satu-satunya bertanya seperti itu. Chanyeol senang sekali menyuarakan pertanyaan yang tidak ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Karena mawar merah adalah simbol dari perwujudan cinta dan kasih sayang di bumi, mereka memberikan mawar merah untuk orang yang mereka cintai di hari Valentine. Kau tentu masih ingat bukan tentang penjelasan ibu mengenai cinta?"

"Ingat!" Ia menyerukan balasan atas pertanyaannya dengan semangat dan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi yang tidak kalah uniknya, "Bagaimana dengan mawar yang lain? Apa mereka semua bukan simbol dari cinta, ibu?"

"Setiap mawar memiliki arti tersendiri, sayangku Chanyeol."

Ibunya menghampiri anaknya yang tengah berada di bagian mawar berwarna kuning. Ia memutar otak untuk memberi penjelasan yang singkat dan tidak terlalu rumit agar anaknya dapat mengerti.

"Yang kau pegang itu memiliki makna persahabatan, kepedulian, janji akan awalan yang baru dan meminta seseorang agar tidak melupakanmu."

Chanyeol berlari menuju baris pohon mawar _pink_ yang terdapat beberapa pembagian warna lagi. "Kalau yang ini bu?"

" _Light pink_ yang ada di kananmu mengisyaratkan sebuah kekaguman akan seseorang, kebahagiaan dan rasa bersyukur. Sementara _dark pink_ yang ada di kirimu memiliki arti rasa terima kasih pada seseorang dan rasa hormat."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan lanjut berlari, antusiasmenya tak terbendung ketika mendengarkan ibunya member penjelasan. Informasi yang diberikan oleh ibunya ia simpan dengan baik di memori otaknya. Kemudian ia menunjuk ke arah mawar _lavender_.

"Kau harus tahu mawar yang kita punya itu bukan ungu melainkan lavender yang berarti cinta pada pandangan pertama dan keterpanaan. Suatu saat nanti jika kau menemukan seseorang yang membuat jantungmu berdebar ketika kau pertama kali melihatnya, berikanlah mawar itu padanya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan cepat usai ibunya selesai berbicara, "Ok, aku akan melakukannya nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan warna merah yang ini?"

"Sayang, itu bukan warna merah tapi _deep burgundy_. Ketika kau memberikan bunga ini pada seseorang, kau ingin orang itu untuk tahu bahwa dirinya begitu indah di matamu."

Chanyeol dan ibunya menghabiskan waktu siang hari yang tidak terik di kebun mawar itu. Chanyeol masih terus bertanya tentang mawar-mawar yang lain, hingga ia berlari ke bagian paling ujung dari kebun mawarnya itu. Pohon mawar biru yang merunduk tidak seperti pohon yang lain membuat Chanyeol kecil bertanya lagi untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Dari seluruh mawar yang ada, favoritku adalah yang ini bu. Apa artinya?" Tangan kecilnya menggapai satu bunga yang masih berbentuk kuncup, belum waktunya untuk mekar.

"Biru mengisyaratkan sebuah harapan dari perasaan yang tidak mungkin, sesuatu yang tidak dapat dicapai. Ibu juga lebih suka mawar biru karena maknanya yang begitu dalam."

"Kenapa hanya warna biru saja bu yang memiliki kesan sedih? Apa sebaiknya aku tidak memberikan mawar itu ke seseorang nanti?" Tatapannya berfokus pada kelopak mawar yang jatuh di telapak tangannya yang kecil. Warna dari kelopak itu memiliki aura yang menenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan ketika ia memperhatikannya lekat.

"Karena sesungguhnya mawar biru bukanlah mawar yang asli, Chanyeol. Beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, ilmuwan menciptakan sebuah bibit mawar putih dengan campuran bahan-bahan kimia milik mereka dan menghasilkan mawar biru itu."

"Jadi, mawar biru itu sebenarnya tidak ada bu?" Pandangan Chanyeol pada kelopak itu semakin intens.

"Tidak ada, Chanyeol. Untuk itu mawar biru melambangkan sebuah perasaan yang tidak mungkin."

Angin musim dingin berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya di kebun itu. Ibunya berjalan menuju tempat pembuangan dengan wadah plastik di tangannya. Chanyeol kecil tidak memindahkan tatapan matanya dari kelopak mawar biru itu. Memandangi dan meratapi betapa sedihnya nasib mawar biru itu di pikiran anak kecilnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan mawar ini pada siapapun kalau begitu." Ia berbisik kepada angin yang bertiup dan menggerakkan mawar-mawarnya, mengucap janji kepada diri sendiri yang tanpa ia ketahui akan ia ingkari juga saat ia dewasa nanti.

 **…**

Chanyeol melakukan banyak hal dengan ibunya mulai dari berbelanja untuk kebutuhan rumah, merancang desain pakaian yang baru untuk diajukan, menemani Chanyeol belajar mempelajari hal-hal yang seharusnya belum ia pelajari di sekolah, memasak kue di dapur dan masih banyak hal lain yang telah ia lakukan bersama ibunya.

Ketika orang mengatakan cinta pertama seorang anak laki-laki setelah ia terlahir ke bumi ialah ibu, mereka tepat sekali. Chanyeol sangat mencintai ibunya dengan seluruh hatinya yang masih polos dan putih.

Chanyeol kecil sudah terbiasa mengamati punggung kecil itu seiring pertumbuhannya juga. Ayahnya akan pulang ke New York dan menjenguk mereka dalam frekuensi waktu yang stabil yaitu dua bulan sekali. Ia akan selalu bahagia jika keluarganya berkumpul dengan formasi lengkap dan melihat ibunya tersenyum dengan sangat lepas ketika ayahnya ada, membuat Chanyeol ingin meminta ayahnya untuk pindah ke New York atau memintanya untuk membawa mereka berdua ke Seoul. Karena kebahagiaan Chanyeol terletak pada kebahagiaan ibunya dan kebahagiaan ibunya bersumber pada kehadiran ayah di sisinya. Chanyeol ingin menjaga senyum ibunya dengan sebisa mungkin dan tidak ingin melihat orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini bersedih ataupun tidak bahagia.

Bukan berarti Chanyeol tidak mencintai ayahnya, hanya saja ketidakhadiran ayahnya di hari-hari Chanyeol membuat anak lelaki itu menempatkannya di urutan nomor tiga setelah ibunya dan Kris. Ia tidak menyalahkan ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk sehingga jarang sekali untuk berada di rumah mereka. Bagi Chanyeol, ibunya adalah segalanya untuknya.

Satu hari menjelang tahun baru di usianya yang ke-sembilan tahun, Chanyeol yang ditemani dengan Kris, mengantarkan ibunya pergi ke bandara. Ibunya bilang bahwa ada urusan penting di Seoul yang harus ia selesaikan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol akan berpisah dengan ibunya dalam waktu yang cukup lama, meskipun kenyataannya hanya satu minggu yang akan ia habiskan di rumah besarnya di Manhattan sendirian.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar bibi Mona dan ibunya sedang membicarakan sesuatu di kamar ibunya yang seharusnya tidak boleh didengarkan oleh anak kecil seperti Chanyeol. Samar-samar ia mendengar nama ayahnya disebut beberapa kali dan juga mendengar kata skandal yang terucap dari bibir bibinya itu.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, ibunya meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk pulang ke Seoul selama beberapa hari. Ia tidak memberitahu alasan yang jelas kepadanya dan hanya mengatakan bahwa ada urusan penting yang membutuhkan kehadirannya di sana.

Chanyeol curiga dengan tingkah laku ibunya yang tidak biasa itu. Kalau untuk mengurus pekerjaan di Seoul, di kota itu sudah ada ibunya Junmyeon yang pasti dengan senang hati bersedia mewakili ia sebagai ganti dirinya. Untuk memastikan kecurigaannya itu, saat Kris berkunjung di hari berikutnya usai pulang dari rumah temannya, ia bertanya pada saudaranya itu.

"Hyung, aku mendengar bibi Mona dan ibu berbicara sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan ayahku dan skandal. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung kecuali di waktu yang serius. Seolah ia tahu titik terlemah Kris yang ada pada kata hyung, ia selalu menggunakan panggilan itu di saat-saat tertentu agar Kris dapat jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya dan menuruti semua permintaan Chanyeol. Bahkan saat ia masih kecil, ia sudah memiliki pikiran yang licik.

"Ayahmu dituding memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan model yang ia pekerjakan untuk kamera keluaran terbaru yang kau dapatkan di hari ulang tahunmu bulan lalu."

Chanyeol terkejut. Ia dan ayahnya memang dipisahkan oleh lautan dan benua sehingga ia tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya di Korea sana. Ia menyesali perbedaan pekerjaan yang dimiliki oleh orang tuanya dan mengakibatkan mereka untuk berpisah dari satu sama lain.

"Apa ayah benar-benar selingkuh dari ibu?" Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk menanyakan itu pada Kris karena itu adalah pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu kaget mendengar berita tersebut. Ia hanya tidak percaya sebab tiap kali ayahnya pulang, ia selalu terlihat romantis dengan ibunya. Tatapan yang diberikan ayahnya pada ibunya juga tidak berubah tiap berkunjung, yaitu tatapan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Orang bilang bahwa mata adalah jendela hati seseorang dan ia dapat melihat perasaan cinta di mata ayahnya, lalu apakah tatapan itu telah membohonginya selama ini?

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayah Junmyeon berkata bahwa itu adalah ulah orang-orang yang tidak suka pada karir ayahmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Meskipun Kris telah berkata demikian untuk menenangkannya, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menghindari perasaan takut dan khawatir jika ayahnya akan meninggalkan ibunya dan dirinya di Amerika tanpa pernah mengunjungi mereka lagi.

Dengan perasaan yang sama seperti itu setelah beberapa hari berlalu, Chanyeol mengantarkan ibunya untuk berangkat dengan berat hati. Ibunya tidak berbicara apa-apa tentang skandal ayahnya itu dan tetap bersikap serta bekerja seperti biasa selama beberapa hari terakhir sebelum keberangkatannya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Chanyeol."

"Kris, sebagai hyung yang baik, tolong jaga adikmu Chanyeol, ya."

Ibunya mengecup puncak kepala Chanyeol dengan penuh kasih sayang seraya memeluknya. Chanyeol mengangguk di pelukan ibunya. Kemudian ibunya beralih dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kris sebelum melangkah masuk ke pintu keberangkatan internasional.

Ketika punggungnya menjauh, Kris berkata dan menepuk bahunya, "Percayalah pada ayahmu, Yeol. Ia tidak mungkin mengkhianati kau dan ibumu. Kalian terlalu berharga untuknya."

 **…**

Dengan diantar oleh supir pribadi Chanyeol, ia dan Kris pergi ke kantor CQ yang berada di pusat kota Manhattan. Chanyeol jarang sekali datang ke tempat itu jika tidak bersama ibunya. Lain hal dengan Kris yang tiap minggu selalu berkunjung ke gedung yang memiliki lima lantai itu untuk makan siang bersama ibunya dan mengamati sebagai persiapan untuk masa depannya kelak.

Kris dan Chanyeol sebenarnya memiliki kemiripan. Orang tua mereka harus tinggal berpisah karena pekerjaan masing-masing. Awalnya Chanyeol sering merengek dan bertanya-tanya pada ibunya setiap malam sebelum tidur mengapa ayahnya tidak pernah ada di rumah dan ibunya tak pernah bisa menenangkan Chanyeol apabila ia sudah seperti itu. Namun, setelah diberi penjelasan bahwa mereka bertiga –bersama dengan Junmyeon- adalah anak-anak yang terlahir untuk menjadi spesial dan salah satu resiko menjadi anak spesial yang harus mereka tanggung adalah jauh dari sang ayah, Chanyeol mulai mengerti.

Pada akhirnya penjelasan itu berlanjut ke keluhan Chanyeol yang lain. Ia tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang spesial dan hanya ingin menjadi orang biasa asalkan kedua orang tuanya berada di satu rumah yang sama.

Kini Chanyeol mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kris dengan spesial. Ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama di bidangnya masing-masing dan Chanyeol sebagai anak satu-satunya kelak harus memilih perusahaan mana yang akan ia ambil alih saat ia sudah dewasa nanti.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak ingin menjadi seorang bos atau direktur atau profesi yang semacam itu. Sesungguhnya ia memiliki cita-cita dan mimpi yang sangat sederhana yaitu memiliki kedai kopi kecil tetapi ramai akan pengunjung atau seorang fotografer yang dapat berkeliling dunia memotret hal-hal yang ia suka. Kris pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ketika ia terlahir di dunia, ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang penerus dari keluarga Park dan ia tidak dapat menolak garis takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh sang Maha Pencipta.

Chanyeol dan Kris masuk ke dalam lobi gedung setelah diturunkan oleh supirnya di depan pintu masuk. Hampir semua pekerja di sana mengetahui Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai anak dari bos mereka walaupun ia jarang sekali datang ke tempat itu. Alasan lain kenapa Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka di kantor ibunya adalah karena orang-orang itu akan menundukan kepalanya sebagai sebuah sapaan ketika ia lewat. Chanyeol tidak suka dengan formalitas seperti itu sebab ia merasa tak pantas dihormati oleh orang yang lebih tua yang seharusnya Chanyeol hormati dan bukan sebaliknya. Ia tidak menyukai formalitas yang diberikan oleh mereka.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol dan Kris menghampiri kerumunan pekerja yang memadati sebuah layar televisi di pojok ruangan dekat ruang _pantry_. Mereka tengah menyaksikan sebuah tayangan berita terkini yang menampilkan sebuah kepingan benda putih yang ia tak tahu apa. Televisi itu tidak mengeluarkan suara layaknya televisi yang lain, sepertinya _speaker_ nya rusak dan hal ini membuat sang presenter hanya berkomat-kamit aneh.

"Oh Chanyeol dan Kris." Sapaan seseorang membuat orang-orang itu berbalik ke arah mereka dan memberikan tundukan yang tidak Chanyeol sukai itu. Chanyeol tersenyum miring sebagai balasannya. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingat omongan Chanyeol untuk berhenti bersikap seperti itu.

"Apa yang kalian sedang tonton?" Tanya Kris yang penasaran. Ia tidak dapat mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh presenter tanpa suara itu.

Sebelum salah satu dari mereka dapat menjawab, bibi Mona datang menjemput mereka dan menarik kedua tangan mereka. Chanyeol dan Kris saling bertukar tatapan bingung. Bibi Mona terlihat sangat panik dan tangannya penuh dengan peluh yang membuat genggamannya pada tangan kedua anak lelaki itu menjadi licin.

Mereka diminta masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah mengantar mereka ke kantor beberapa menit yang lalu, Kris duduk di samping supir dan Chanyeol duduk bersama bibinya di kursi belakang. Mobil dijalankan dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Untung saja ini masih pagi hari sehingga jalanan kota New York masih belum terlalu padat.

Kris memandang ibunya dengan tatapan khawatir dari kaca spion yang ada di bagian depan mobil. Ia melihat ibunya menautkan kedua tangannya pada tangan kecil Chanyeol dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu kau tidak sendirian, bukan?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya semakin membuat Kris dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Tetapi Chanyeol membalasnya dengan anggukan yang ragu-ragu.

"Kau masih punya aku, ayahmu, pamanmu, Kris, Junmyeon, dan kedua orangtuanya. Kau tahu kan, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi. "Kenapa tangan bibi gemetar? Kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca, bi?"

Tubuh Kris ia putar menghadap belakang, mengamati dua orang yang telah menjadi bagian terpenting di hidupnya yang baru beranjak remaja.

"Ibumu…. Ia mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan saat ini tubuhnya belum ditemukan."

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bernafas setelah mendengar ucapan bibinya. Ia tahu bibinya tidak akan bercanda yang melibatkan nyawa seseorang di dalamnya. Ia hanya balas menatap bibinya yang mulai meneteskan air mata di kulit pipinya yang putih. Ia dapat melihat Kris dari ekor matanya yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ekspresi terkejut bercampur sedih tergambarkan di wajah tampannya itu.

Perlahan Kris juga menitikkan air mata yang sesekali ia hapus dengan tisu yang disimpan di _dashboard_. Chanyeol tidak menangis. Bahkan ketika ia sadar apa arti dari kalimat 'tubuh ibunya belum ditemukan', ia tidak menangis. Matanya seakan mengering dan tidak ada persediaan air mata di dalamnya.

Ia tidak menangis tetapi hatinya telah menjerit kesakitan sejak tadi.

…

 **a/n:** so, mulai dari chapter ini hingga chapter berikutnya bakal jadi Chanyeol's POV~

.

.

rnr?


	9. The Day He Saw Baekhyun

**A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Chanbaek, slight!KrisHo**

 **It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.**

 **I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.**

 **….**

Orang-orang yang tidak Chanyeol kenal terus berdatangan ke rumahnya untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ibunya. Tubuh ibunya ditemukan dua hari setelah tahun baru, terdampar di sebuah pantai di negara asing dengan keadaan sudah tidak utuh. Tangan yang selalu mengusap rambutnya sebelum ia tidur menghilang entah kemana. Tangan yang selalu mengajarkan Chanyeol hal-hal baru yang belum pernah ia lakukan sudah tidak ada lagi. Kakinya yang selalu digunakan untuk menghampirinya ketika ia menjelaskan sesuatu kini tak ada. Kakinya yang selalu mengantar jemputnya dari dan untuk ke sekolah, tidak diketahui di mana keberadaannya.

Di hari pemakaman ibunya, Chanyeol pun tidak menangis. Ia mengenakan jas hitam yang sama seperti ayahnya, berdiri di samping peti mati berwarna hitam dengan foto ibunya yang tersenyum dan dipajang di atasnya. Ketika orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang tidak ia kenal menyampaikan rasa duka citanya yang mendalam pada Chanyeol, ia hanya membungkuk dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Ia memberikan mawar-mawar putih yang ia petik langsung dari kebun miliknya dan ibunya. Peti yang masih terbuka, menampilkan wajah ibunya yang memucat tetapi masih cantik itu dan menaruh bunga putih itu di sekeliling wajah ibunya.

Ia memandang wajah dari tubuh yang terbujur kaku dengan cukup lama. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia dapat melihat ibunya jadi ia harus mengingat tiap rincian yang ada di wajah ibunya itu. Mungkin ia telah memandang terlalu lama karena ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan ia melihat ayahnya dengan mata yang memerah. Ia mengatakan bahwa ini sudah memasuki waktu untuk ibunya dikebumikan.

Ia mengelus rambut ibunya yang berwarna _mahogany_ itu dan mengatakan salam perpisahan pada ibunya untuk yang terakhir kali, "Semoga kau dapat beristirahat dengan tenang, bu. Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya untuk yang pertama setelah berita buruk tersebut ia dengar.

Ibunya telah pergi untuk selamanya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sendirian di rumah besar itu. Ibunya yang merupakan sumber kebahagiaan untuknya, telah pergi dengan membawa semua kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol miliki bersamanya.

 **…**

Setelah hari itu, Chanyeol tinggal bersama ayahnya di rumah mereka. Ayahnya mengambil cuti sementara dan membiarkan ayah Kris untuk menggantikannya di Seoul.

Chanyeol tidak pernah keluar dari ruang kerja ibunya kecuali untuk makan dan mandi. Ia selalu mengunci diri di ruangan itu, memandangi satu persatu hasil desain ibunya yang tidak pernah diterbitkan hingga ia tertidur. Kegiatan ini berlangsung selama beberapa minggu dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar Chanyeol khawatir, terutama ayahnya.

Chanyeol tidak berinteraksi dengan ayahnya meskipun mereka berada di meja makan yang sama. Meja bulat itu terasa sangat sepi tanpa ada celoteh ibunya dari balik meja dapur yang memarahinya untuk memakan sayurannya juga. Ayahnya selalu mencoba untuk membuka pembicaraan dengannya namun ia selalu mengabaikannya.

Walaupun Chanyeol masih berumur sembilan tahun, ia sudah mengerti apa arti kematian. Orang yang sudah mati tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Ia menyalahkan kematian ibunya pada ayahnya. Karena skandal ayahnya saat itu, ibunya diminta ayahnya untuk terbang ke Seoul supaya menemuinya dan ia bahkan tidak membicarakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol. Karena ayahnya yang berada jauh dari mereka, mengakibatkan skandal itu terjadi. Karena ayah, ibu telah tiada.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak berpikir demikian sebab hidup dan mati seseorang telah diatur oleh Tuhan. Ia juga tahu akan itu, tetapi di lubuk hatinya ia terus menyalahkan ayahnya dan dirinya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak meminta ikut bersama ibunya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak meminta penjelasan yang jelas dari ibunya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak dapat berhenti untuk menyalahkan ayahnya atas kematian ibunya.

Kris tinggal bersama Chanyeol saat ayahnya hendak kembali ke Seoul. Ia telah mengajak Chanyeol untuk ikut dan hidup bersamanya yang ditolak dengan sekejap oleh Chanyeol tanpa berpikir dua kali. Seolah mengerti, ayahnya pun tidak memaksa Chanyeol dan meminta bantuan Kris untuk tinggal di rumah itu bersamanya.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui, diam-diam Kris dan ayahnya memiliki kesepakatan untuk membawa Chanyeol setelah ia menyelesaikan pendidikan sekolah dasarnya di New York. Mereka ingin memberikan suasana baru untuk Chanyeol yang tidak ia dapatkan di kota itu, karena kota itu terlalu banyak menyimpan kenangan indahnya yang berharga bersama ibunya.

 **….**

Mengendalikan satu kelas anak balita di taman kanak-kanak jauh lebih mudah dibandingkan mengatur seorang Chanyeol yang telah beranjak remaja. Kris dan Junmyeon memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan yang satu ini.

Setelah pindah ke Seoul saat ia memulai masa sekolah menengah pertamanya, Chanyeol telah menarik banyak perhatian dari anak-anak yang seusia dengannya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya dan rambut berwarna _mahogany_ nya yang lembut merupakan sesuatu yang langka dimiliki oleh penduduk Korea asli.

Di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah, ia telah mematahkan banyak hati milik gadis-gadis di sekolahnya dengan perkataan yang sangat tajam dan tatapan yang dingin. Tetapi tentu saja mereka tidak menyerah semudah itu dan memiliki cara lain untuk membuat Chanyeol menyukai mereka. Sayang sekali karena Chanyeol tidak pernah menggubris usaha mereka, untuk sekedar melirik pun tidak.

Kris dan Junmyeon akan sangat kesulitan karena tiap kali ia pulang ke apartemen mereka yang berada di Apgujeong, ia selalu membawa banyak kantung kertas di tangannya yang berisi hadiah-hadiah yang tidak ia ketahui dari siapa. Kris yakin apartemennya akan penuh jika Chanyeol terus membawa pulang hadiah seperti itu.

"Kau harus berhenti membawa hadiah-hadiahmu itu pulang ke rumah, Chanyeol. Tidak ada ruang lagi yang tersisa untuk menyimpan hadiah selanjutnya." Ujar Kris yang tengah memotong _steak_ untuk makan malam mereka.

"Minta ayah untuk belikan apartemen yang lebih luas kalau begitu." Timpalnya dengan sangat ringan, seolah harga apartemen hanya beberapa ribu won saja.

Kris mendengus kesal dan Junmyeon terkikik geli. Terkadang ketika Kris sudah kehabisan rasa sabar untuk menghadapi Chanyeol dan mulut pintarnya itu, ia akan membiarkan Junmyeon untuk mengatasinya karena ia masih memiliki persediaan rasa sabar yang menumpuk tinggi di dalam dirinya.

"Kau harus belajar caranya menolak hadiah-hadiah dari penggemarmu, Chanyeol." Junmyeon akhirnya ikut angkat bicara dalam urusan ini.

Memang benar apa yang Kris bilang, apartemen mereka hanya terdapat tiga kamar tidur, satu digunakan oleh Chanyeol sendiri dan yang satunya dipakai untuk menampung hadiah-hadiah yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari sekolahnya. Junmyeon bahkan harus satu kamar dengan Kris karena kamarnya diubah menjadi tempat penyimpanan itu –sebenarnya ini hanya akal-akalan Kris untuk bisa berada di ranjang yang sama dengan kekasihnya-.

"Tolong ajari aku bagaimana caranya menolak hadiah itu yang tiap hari sudah tersusun di meja ku, hyung." Titah Chanyeol pada hyungnya. Nada bicaranya tersirat keretorikan, seolah jawaban yang tersedia memang hanya satu dan itu sudah pasti.

"Baiklah, kita anggap kalau kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa pulang hadiah itu, lalu sekarang mau ditaruh di mana?"

Pantas saja Kris bisa jatuh hati pada Junmyeon, kesabarannya dalam menghadapi sarkasme yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol patut diacungi dua ibu jari. Ia bahkan tidak menaikkan suaranya ketika berbicara pada bocah itu.

"Entahlah. Terserah hyung saja. Kalau kalian ingin menyumbangkannya pada panti asuhan, aku akan membantu nanti."

Chanyeol sangat berubah setelah kepergian ibunya. Ia jarang sekali tertawa dan sikapnya menjadi sangat dingin seperti es. Ekspresinya selalu datar, senyum, sedih, tawa dan tangis seolah tidak ada di kamusnya. Pandangan mata Chanyeol terlihat kosong dan binarnya pun redup seolah tidak hidup, serta ia juga menjadi seseorang yang penuh dengan sarkasme dalam menanggapi orang lain.

Chanyeol tidak tinggal bersama ayahnya dan hubungan yang mereka miliki semakin renggang. Chanyeol masih sering berkunjung ke rumah ayahnya yang terletak di Pyeongchang-dong tiap akhir pekan untuk menengok kebun mawar yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang mendasari sikapnya untuk datang ke rumah ayahnya. Ayahnya tidak memaksa Chanyeol untuk tinggal karena ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih kecewa padanya.

 **…**

Chanyeol remaja, tumbuh menjadi seorang anak laki-laki yang brilian di setiap hal yang ia lakukan. Ia merupakan seorang anak yang mudah mengerti pelajaran yang diajarkan hanya dengan sekali pembahasan. Oleh sebab itu, ia selalu menjadi juara di sekolahnya di bidang akademik. Tetapi ketika guru-gurunya meminta ia untuk berpartisipasi dalam olimpiade nasional, Chanyeol terus menolak dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mampu untuk ikut ajang bergengsi seperti itu.

Chanyeol belajar di rumah dengan diajari Kris yang merupakan seorang mahasiswa dan Junmyeon yang sudah SMA. Mereka mengajari Chanyeol trik-trik untuk menjawab soal matematika dan pelajaran menghitung yang lain dengan cara yang lebih mudah dan tidak terlalu rumit, untuk mempersingkat waktu mereka bilang. Chanyeol selalu suka belajar dengan mereka jika dibandingkan belajar dengan gurunya di sekolah yang mengajarinya terlalu lama dan bertele-tele. Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol bahwa tidak semua murid di sekolahnya memiliki kemampuan sejenius dirinya.

Tiap awal pekan usai pulang sekolah, Chanyeol akan singgah ke toko buku dan membeli banyak buku latihan soal untuk ia bahas dengan Kris dan Junmyeon di malam hari. Mereka bertiga akan berkumpul di depan televisi di ruang tamu dan mengerjakan pekerjaan yang mereka miliki terlebih dahulu.

Kris mengambil jurusan bisnis dan manajemen untuk ia tekuni sebab ia tidak lupa dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang anak 'spesial'. Junmyeon belajar dengan giat untuk dapat masuk ke universitas unggulan di Korea dan ingin mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Ia mangkir dari tanggung jawabnya dan memilih jalan yang lain. Chanyeol sebagai anak yang termuda di antara mereka bertiga, masih belum tahu ingin menjadi apa ia nanti dan saat ini ia menikmati waktu yang ia miliki untuk mempelajari segalanya yang ia belum ketahui.

Chanyeol mengerjakan soal dengan rumus yang ia ingat dan telah diajari oleh Kris di atas lembaran kertas putih bergaris itu. Tangannya dengan lancar menuliskan angka-angka tersebut dan menghitungnya dengan cepat tanpa bantuan alat penghitung.

"Ku rasa kau harus ikut olimpiade itu, Yeol. Apabila kau ingin mengetahui seberapa banyak orang yang mampu menandingimu di luar sana." Junmyeon memberikan saran dari balik buku biologinya. Kris yang tengah mengetik laporan di laptopnya, berhenti sejenak dan menyetujui saran yang diajukan Junmyeon.

"Kalau kalian yang meminta, baiklah, aku akan mendaftarkan diri besok." Nadanya datar tanpa antusiasme sama sekali. Tapi kedua orang yang duduk tak jauh darinya sudah terbiasa dengan Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

 **…**

Satu lagi hari yang melelahkan telah Chanyeol lewati. Ia sedikit kecewa ketika bersinggah ke toko buku langganannya dan menemukan bahwa stok yang mereka miliki tidak diperbarui serta menjual buku yang sama seperti yang ia beli bulan lalu.

Ia sudah kehabisan soal untuk dikerjakan dan ia pasti akan bosan menghadapi akhir pekannya kali ini. Ia tidak suka bermain _game_ di komputernya yang memakan waktu berjam-jam tanpa mengingat waktu. Ia juga tidak suka memainkan ponsel pintarnya itu karena ia tidak memiliki teman untuk sekedar bertukar pesan ataupun membuat panggilan.

Ia menekan kode sandi pintu apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Junmyeon dan Kris, membuka sepatu CQ keluaran terbaru yang didesain oleh ibunya Kris serta menaruhnya di rak sepatu yang ada di samping pintu bergeser itu.

Apartemennya sepi.

Seingat Chanyeol, hari ini Kris tidak ada kelas dan Junmyeon sudah pulang sejak siang tadi. Ia melangkahkan tungkai kakinya yang panjang ke arah ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang tengah, ruang nonton dan ruang belajar untuk mereka.

Chanyeol mendengar bunyi kecipak basah ketika kakinya mendekat ke ruang itu dan mendapati Kris dan Junmyeon sedang berbuat sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi kegiatan yang hanya dilakukan di dalam kamar. Kris memagut bibir Junmyeon dengan sangat lihai sedangkan Junmyeon berbaring pasrah di bawahnya di sofa.

Ia berdeham, pipinya memerah. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia memergoki kedua hyungnya melakukan kegiatan yang kebanyakan dilakukan oleh pasangan pada umumnya, namun tetap saja ia sukses dibuat tak berkata-kata melihat mereka melakukannya di tempat yang cukup terbuka.

Kris dan Junmyeon mengunci mata mereka pada Chanyeol dan secara serentak keduanya berlari dengan canggung ke kamar mereka seraya membawa baju yang terbengkalai di lantai. Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan televisi besar dan menyisakan beberapa senti agar matanya tidak rusak. Ia menghindari untuk dekat-dekat dengan sofa yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk tidur itu.

"Katamu kau ingin beli buku baru dan pulang malam." Suara Kris yang berat terdengar sangat parau. Chanyeol melirik hyungnya yang menghampiri tempat ia duduk.

"Tidak ada buku baru."

Hening menyelimuti mereka dan perbincangan di televisi yang bersumber dari _speaker_ nya mengisi kesunyian itu. Canggung sekali rasanya.

Chanyeol memencet _remote_ tv dan memindahkan _channel_ nya untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditonton. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah kembali datar sebelum mengatakan, "Jangan lupa belikan aku sofa yang baru."

"Ayolah jangan berlebihan. Selama ini kami sering melakukan di sana tapi kau tidak masalah mendudukinya."

Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya yang lebar ke arah Kris. Ia memperhatikan Junmyeon yang berjalan pada mereka dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang ia bawa tadi. Wajahnya tertunduk, nampaknya ia sangat malu untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Hah? Itu karena aku tidak tahu kalau kalian juga melakukannya di sana!" Protes Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan gelak tawa dari Kris.

"Di atas meja makan juga. Di lemari ruang penyimpananmu juga." Tambahnya tanpa sebersit rasa bersalah saat mengakuinya.

"Astaga…"

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak percaya mendengar pengakuan mengagetkan dari hyung terdekatnya itu. Demi Neptunus, ia masih berumur 15 tahun –itupun baru sah beberapa hari yang lalu- dan belum legal untuk tahu tentang kelakuan hyungnya.

"Kalian harus mengganti itu semua. Lain kali lakukanlah di kamar kalian saja. Hyung, astaga, aku masih polos, tolong jangan lupakan hal itu!" Chanyeol memekik berlebihan pada kedua orang di sampingnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk tetap menjadi anak polos? Saat aku seusiamu, aku sudah kehilangan itu, Chanyeol-ah."

"Maafkan kami, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mendengar kau masuk tadi." Junmyeon akhirnya membuka suara setelah mencubit perut Kris yang berkata seenaknya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf, Junmyeon? Yang kita lakukan tidak salah."

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk bawa aku ke kamar kan, Yifan? Ini karena kau tidak mendengarkan saranku."

Chanyeol membesarkan _volume_ televisinya guna meredam suara perdebatan dari hyungnya. Setengah topik yang mereka bicarakan adalah tentang kegiatan panas mereka dan justru melupakan alasan apa yang menjadi dasar argumen mereka sebelumnya.

Namun itu semua tidak berlangsung lama, sebab kini bibir Junmyeon kembali menyatu dengan milik Kris. Chanyeol yang merasa jengah pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kamar saat sebuah suara menginterupsi pergerakannya.

"Kau hanya iri pada kami, Yeol. Carilah pacar supaya kau juga bisa melakukan hal ini dengan orang yang kau cintai."

Ia memutar tubuhnya pada Kris, mendengus kesal ke arahnya dan melayangkan tatapan tajam, "Jangan bercanda, kau kan yang paling tahu kalau aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta."

 **…**

Chanyeol menghabiskan malam natalnya bersama ayah di rumahnya di Pyeongchang-dong. Sebenarnya rumahnya itu tidak dapat disebut rumah karena luasnya rumah itu dan halaman besar yang mengelilinginya. Ada jarak lima puluh meter dari gerbang depan untuk masuk ke pintu utama rumahnya. Halaman belakangnya Chanyeol ubah menjadi kebun mawar yang dirawat oleh para tukang kebunnya. Kolam renang dalam ruangan tak pernah tersentuh oleh Chanyeol karena ia tidak memiliki minat untuk berenang. Garasi mobil terletak di sebuah bangunan tersendiri di sebelah rumah utama yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam mobil dari _brand_ yang berbeda.

Suara dentingan peralatan makan yang saling beradu memenuhi suasana sunyi pada makan malam di antara ayah dan anak itu. Santapan khas natal telah tersaji di meja panjang dan hampir memenuhi meja itu. Banyaknya makanan yang disajikan, tidak sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang memakannya. Ayahnya duduk di sisi depan dan Chanyeol berada di ujung yang lain.

"Aku dengar kau berhasil mendapatkan juara satu di tiga olimpiade yang kau ikuti." Tangan ayahnya sibuk memutar _spaghetti_ dan memotong helaiannya yang terlalu panjang.

Chanyeol bergumam. "Aku kalah di olimpiade yang pertama tapi." Keluhnya pada sang ayah.

"Aku juga mendengar dari Junmyeon bahwa kau mengikuti program akselerasi di sekolah mu."

"Iya. Kris dan Junmyeon-hyung yang mengatur semuanya untukku sejak tahun kemarin."

Ayahnya tidak tahu bahwa putranya ini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang anak perfeksionis yang menginginkan segala sesuatunya menjadi sempurna dan seperti yang ia inginkan. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menyantap gulungan _spaghetti_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka kembali.

"Apa ada sekolah yang kau minati untuk daftar tahun depan, Chanyeol?"

"Aku ingin sekolah di tempat Junmyeon-hyung saja."

Sekolah tempat Junmyeon belajar merupakan sekolah internasional yang siswa-siswinya memiliki dua golongan. Golongan pertama adalah mereka yang orang tuanya memiliki status dan posisi yang bagus di Korea, tetapi anak-anaknya memiliki kemampuan yang biasa saja. Golongan kedua adalah mereka yang tidak memiliki biaya untuk bersekolah, tetapi memiliki otak dan kepintaran yang luar biasa. Chanyeol ada di golongan keduanya sama seperti Junmyeon.

Ayahnya tidak dapat mengatur hidup Chanyeol karena ia masih merasa bersalah atas perubahan pada diri Chanyeol yang disebabkan oleh kematian ibunya lima tahun yang lalu. Meskipun Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia telah memaafkan ayahnya dan meminta maaf karena telah menyalahkan ayahnya, rasa bersalah itu tetap menghantuinya hingga sekarang.

Chanyeol menjadi tidak dekat dengan ayahnya karena skandalnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol tumbuh besar dengan mengikuti jejak Kris dan Junmyeon, bukan dirinya. Walaupun begitu, ia selalu memperhatikan perkembangan Chanyeol dari laporan yang diberikan oleh dua anak laki-laki yang telah ia beri tanggung jawab sejak Chanyeol lahir itu.

"Ayah?" Chanyeol memanggilnya dan kedua tangannya berhenti bergerak dari kegiatan mengaduk sayurnya di piring. Ada jeda yang panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi lima tahun yang lalu?"

"Ayah awalnya tak tahu mengapa saat pagi hari ayah bangun, di koran yang biasa ayah baca tertulis _headline_ yang tulisannya berukuran sangat besar dan mengatakan bahwa ayah selingkuh dengan seorang model yang ayah sewa untuk pemotretan model kamera terbaru karena ibumu meninggalkan ayah dan lebih memilih untuk hidup di New York."

Chanyeol melihat ayahnya memejamkan mata untuk mengingat luka lama yang menyebabkan keluarga mereka hancur. Tangan kanannya mengepal secara otomatis untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dibawa oleh ingatan itu.

"Ayah menelepon ibumu untuk tidak mempercayai semua berita itu dan tentu saja, seperti biasa ia percaya pada omongan ayahmu ini." Ayahnya menarik nafas melalui hidungnya, menghembuskan perlahan-lahan dan melanjutkan, "Lalu ibumu berkata bahwa ia ingin datang ke Seoul dan menggelar konferensi pers untuk meluruskan semua masalah yang tidak benar itu. Skandal itu membuat harga saham di perusahaan kita menurun sebentar dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, karena skandal itu pula ibumu telah pergi dan meninggalkanmu."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke ayahnya, menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan ayahnya yang terkepal. Buku-bukunya memutih karena kepalan yang terlalu erat.

"Ibu tidak meninggalkanku saja, tapi ia juga meninggalkanmu. Ia meninggalkan kita berdua, yah." Chanyeol berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia baru mengetahui kebenarannya sekarang karena selama ini ia enggan untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya. Ternyata bukan ayahnya yang meminta ibunya untuk datang, tetapi itu karena keinginan ibunya sendiri untuk membantu ayahnya yang sedang kesulitan.

Chanyeol tahu, ia harus percaya semua hal yang dikatakan Kris. Kris benar kalau ayahnya tidak mungkin mengkhianati Chanyeol dan ibunya.

 **…**

"Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu." Ujar seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu. Pipinya memerah, merona malu setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut dari bibirnya yang tipis.

Secara otomatis tanpa perlu dipikirkan lagi ia menjawab, "Tapi aku tidak."

Ia telah mengeluarkan kalimat itu lebih dari seratus kali selama dua tahun terakhir ia sekolah di tempat ini. Ia bosan mendengarkan gadis-gadis itu dengan mudahnya mengatakan cinta tanpa mengetahui siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Chanyeol memang tampan, tinggi dan juga cerdas. Keluarganya yang kaya raya membuat segalanya menjadi sempurna. Sesungguhnya ia dapat mendapatkan siapa saja yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi kekasihnya dengan semua kelebihan yang ia miliki, tetapi sayangnya, tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya sama sekali.

Chanyeol menerima buket mawar dari gadis-gadis yang selama ini telah menyukainya. Chanyeol mendengus, menahan tawanya yang hampir terlepas karena mawar itu sudah tidak segar lagi untuk diberikan kepada seseorang dan sudah tidak layak dikategorikan sebagai sebuah hadiah.

Chanyeol lulus satu tahun lebih cepat dari anak-anak yang lain karena kepintarannya. Ayahnya datang di upacara kelulusan dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang dikalungi medali emas karena menjadi siswa lulusan terbaik. Hubungan antara ayah dan anak itu sudah sedikit membaik karena perbincangan di malam natal.

Chanyeol pindah rumah ke _mansion_ ayahnya saat ia menjelang masuk SMA. Ia akan meminta Kris untuk menjemputnya tiap pagi dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantar ke sekolah. Ayahnya iba dengan Kris yang harus berangkat dini hari untuk menjemput Chanyeol dan menawarkan Chanyeol untuk berangkat dengan supir saja sebagai gantinya. Chanyeol menolak. Kris juga menolak dengan alasan ia tidak keberatan untuk mengantar jemput adiknya itu, sudah menjadi kebiasaan katanya. Meskipun kenyataannya, ketika di mobil Chanyeol sering mendapatkan tendangan di kakinya sebelum sempat membuka pintu untuk keluar.

Sejarah pun terulang kembali. Chanyeol mematahkan hati para gadis yang ada di sekolahnya di hari pertama ia masuk. Ia tidak mengerti, padahal di sekolah elit ini banyak anak lelaki yang lebih tampan dari dirinya, namun mengapa gadis-gadis itu memilihnya, Chanyeol juga ingin tahu.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki teman di SMA karena setelah ia perhatikan dengan seksama, orang-orang yang ada di sekolah ini hanya ingin berteman dengan mereka yang orang tuanya memiliki posisi lebih tinggi dan anak-anak penerima beasiswa itu seakan terasingkan di sekolah.

Chanyeol tidak suka dengan lingkungan yang seperti ini. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan kepada orang-orang angkuh itu bahwa harta yang mereka miliki adalah hasil kerja keras orang tuanya dan bukan milik mereka. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol lebih baik menyendiri dengan hobi barunya yaitu memotret dibandingkan harus berinteraksi dengan anak-anak materialistis itu.

Saat ia pulang sekolah, ayahnya pasti akan bertanya padanya bagaimana harinya di sekolah, apakah ia berhasil membuat ikatan pertemanan hari ini, berapa banyak gadis yang ia tolak dan hal-hal yang dahulu tak sempat ia tanyakan saat Chanyeol masih kecil.

Chanyeol bosan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya itu dan menyuarakan protesnya saat mereka sedang berada di kebun mawar milik Chanyeol.

"Serius Chanyeol, apa gadis-gadis itu tidak ada yang membuatmu suka? Kau sudah berada di usia yang tepat untuk merasakan jatuh cinta, kau tahu." Goda ayahnya seraya memotong satu tangkai bunga mawar yang telah layu dengan gunting kebun.

"Tidak ada. Aku malah muak dengan pernyataan cinta yang mereka lakukan setiap hari dan terus berpikir bagaimana bisa mereka mengucap kata cinta dengan semudah itu."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedikit pun menaruh ketertarikanmu pada mereka?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya kesal dengan pertanyaan ayahnya yang terus berputar di satu topik itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan berjalan menjauhi ayahnya untuk menuju sisi lain kebun.

"Kalau ayah ingat kembali, pertama kali ayah jatuh cinta itu ketika ayah berumur tiga belas tahun."

"Kris juga seperti ayah waktu di Manhattan. Walaupun ujung-ujungnya ia tetap bersama Junmyeon." Ayahnya tertawa dan mengundang Chanyeol untuk tertawa juga bersamanya.

Kedua saudara laki-lakinya itu ternyata saling mencintai satu sama lain dan perasaan cinta mereka berbeda dengan yang Chanyeol rasakan. Chanyeol pun menyimpulkan kalau cinta datang karena terbiasa dan itu dibuktikan oleh Kris dan Junmyeon yang memang selalu bersama sejak kecil –meskipun mereka sempat berpisah saat Chanyeol di sekolah dasar-.

"Ayah tidak ada niat untuk menikah lagi? Ayah masih terbilang cukup muda dan aku juga sudah tidak masalah."

"Chanyeol, untuk berhenti mencintai seseorang tidak semudah itu."

"Ayah tak perlu berhenti mencintai mendiang ibu. Cukup cari pengganti seseorang untuk menemani ayah saja jika memang ayah tak bisa mencintai yang lain."

Chanyeol terdengar seperti bernegosiasi dengan ayahnya mengenai pernikahan. Chanyeol sebenarnya sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang dari sejak lama, namun hubungan yang tidak baik dengan ayahnya mencegahnya untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya pada ayahnya.

"Tidak ada orang yang dapat menggantikan ibumu, Chanyeol. Lagi pula ayah sudah punya kau di sini."

"Sepertinya ayah sudah sangat mencintai ibu hingga tingkatan tertinggi." Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia membayangkan wajah ibunya yang bahagia tiap kali ayahnya datang ke New York.

"Tingkatan tertinggi dari mencintai seseorang adalah ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia meskipun perasaan yang mereka miliki tidak sama dengan kita."

"Tapi ibu memang bahagia saat ia bersama ayah dulu."

"Ayah tidak pernah melihat ibumu sebahagia saat ia melahirkanmu lima belas tahun yang lalu, Chanyeol." Ayahnya tersenyum lembut padanya. Kasih sayang seorang ayah yang jarang ia dapatkan kini terpancar jelas dan deras dari tatapan yang ayahnya berikan padanya itu.

"Pada hari itu ayah berjanji pada ibumu untuk menjaga sumber dari kebahagiaannya dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik karena ia juga sumber kebahagiaan ayah saat ini."

Chanyeol tersipu mendengar ucapan manis yang dikeluarkan oleh ayahnya. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membuat pohon mawarnya bergerak ke arah selatan secara serentak. Seakan itu adalah pertanda dari ibunya yang mengawasi mereka dari atas sana dan menyetujui perkataan ayahnya itu.

 **…..**

Memiliki seorang kakak seperti Kris dan Junmyeon merupakan berkat Tuhan yang paling menakjubkan di hidup Chanyeol. Mereka benar-benar sosok kakak yang sempurna yang selalu diimpikan oleh kebanyakan orang. Mereka berdua selalu menuruti permintaan Chanyeol dan dengan senang hati mengajarkan Chanyeol hal-hal yang belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya.

Di liburan musim panas ini, mereka telah mencoba berbagai hal seperti melihat praktek bedah secara langsung di sebuah rumah sakit, menonton para _trainee_ yang sedang latihan di agensi milik orang tua Junmyeon, belajar menjadi fotografer profesional dengan mereka berdua sebagai modelnya di sebuah studio foto yang mereka sewa dan mencoba menjadi penyiar sebuah radio di stasiun radio lokal yang ada di kampus Kris.

Semua itu adalah kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas yang panjang. Dan minggu terakhir, Chanyeol, Kris dan Junmyeon berada di sebuah kafe tempat kursus membuat kopi dan menjadi seorang barista. Mereka bertiga merupakan orang yang sangat suka meminum kopi. Kris lah yang paling maniak kopi di antara mereka. Ia pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak akan dapat berfungsi seharian jika ia tidak meminum secangkir kopi di pagi hari.

Mereka mengikuti kursus tersebut di minggu terakhir liburan dan ketika mereka telah mahir membuat secangkir kopi dengan rasa yang pas dan enak, mereka mendapatkan lisensi barista dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Kris dan Junmyeon tahu kalau Chanyeol memiliki impian untuk mempunyai sebuah kedai kopi sendiri dan mereka sepakat untuk membantu Chanyeol untuk maju satu langkah ke arah masa depannya itu. Chanyeol bahkan sudah berhasil membuat resep kopinya sendiri yang ia ciptakan untuk orang-orang yang tidak terlalu suka rasa kopi pekat dengan mencampurnya menggunakan cokelat _dark_.

Chanyeol berangkat sekolah untuk memulai semester baru dengan ekspresinya yang datar seperti biasa, seolah ia tidak memiliki minat untuk berinteraksi dengan siapapun orang yang ia lalui. Ia selalu terlihat menggunakan _headphone_ ketika datang di pagi hari, kamera pemberian ayahnya menggantung dengan setia di lehernya. Sebuah permen karet ia kunyah di dalam mulut dan ia berjalan menuju lokernya yang jarang ia gunakan. Ia selalu membawa pulang buku dan baju miliknya ke rumah sehingga loker itu hanya menyisakan persediaan permen karet dan cairan pembersih lensa kameranya.

Saat memasukan kata sandi yang telah diketahui banyak orang di sekolahnya pada loker itu, Chanyeol tidak terkejut lagi ketika ia melihat tumpukan hadiah tersusun dengan berantakan di dalam lokernya. Ia berdecak dalam hati, Kris pasti akan memarahinya lagi sepulang sekolah karena hadiah-hadiah yang tak pernah berhenti datang padanya itu. Walaupun kini ia telah tinggal bersama ayahnya di _mansion_ yang luas, tetapi ia tetap teringat akan ceramah yang Kris berikan tentang para penggemar dan hadiah yang mereka berikan itu.

Chanyeol ingin menutup loker itu tetapi pergerakannya dicegah oleh sebuah tangan mungil yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang gadis yang tingginya hanya sedadanya, berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk di hadapannya. Sebuah kantung plastik berwarna merah ia sembunyikan di balik tubuh yang ramping itu. Chanyeol melepas _headphone_ nya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu."

Suara gadis itu terdengar sangat lirih di indera pendengaran Chanyeol. Peluh bercucuran dari keningnya, membasahi wajahnya serta membuat poni rambut hitamnya menempel, padahal matahari belum sepenuhnya bertugas hari ini. Chanyeol tahu siapa gadis ini. Ia adalah gadis kelas sebelah yang selalu dibicarakan teman-teman di kelasnya karena tubuh indah dan wajah cantiknya. Siapa yang sangka jika gadis idaman para pria justru menyukai Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menaruh ketertarikan pada dirinya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman miring pada gadis itu dan bertanya, "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu." Jawabnya dengan spontan.

Chanyeol hampir membuang permen karet yang masih ia kunyah ketika mendengar tanggapan gadis itu. Mungkin ia berpikir kalau Chanyeol juga tertarik padanya seperti anak laki-laki lain di sekolah ini. Duh gadis, sayangnya Chanyeol lebih tertarik pada buku latihan soal yang sering ia kerjakan bersama Kris dan Junmyeon di rumah. Sayangnya, mawar-mawar yang berada di kebun Chanyeol jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Ok. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu sebelumnya?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" Chanyeol bersandar pada lokernya yang belum tertutup, kedua tangan ia silangkan di depan dada. Matanya sedikit ia tundukkan agar dapat melihat manik mata si gadis. Bola matanya bergulir sejenak dan berpikir.

"Kau adalah anak satu-satunya dan pewaris tunggal dari seorang presiden direktur perusahaan kamera _d'Ark_. Ibumu merupakan pendiri perusahaan busana CQ yang berpusat di Amerika. Uh….. kau suka fotografi, hobimu memotret benda apa saja yang kau lihat di waktu senggang, kau punya satu orang kakak yang tampan seperti orang asing…."

Gadis itu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan nada yang menggantung. Chanyeol membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. Tentu saja ia sudah menduga jawaban itu yang akan keluar dari bibir berlapis _lipstick_ berwarna _peach_ itu. Bukankah Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa orang-orang di sekolah ini itu materialistis dan lihatlah sekarang, gadis ini membuktikan semuanya. Ia bahkan tidak menyebutkan setidaknya kelebihan Chanyeol di bidang akademik.

"Hanya itu yang kau tahu tentangku? Kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Chanyeol mencibirnya dengan ekspresi datar. Gadis itu terdiam dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol yang tajam. Pantas saja Chanyeol memiliki sebutan pangeran es yang sangat dingin karena ia tidak pernah menyaring ucapannya, bahkan pada seorang gadis sekalipun.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri, menepuk pundak gadis itu dan berjalan menjauhinya ketika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Gadis itu menarik tas CQ _navy blue_ kesayangannya dan menahannya untuk tetap di sana. Lalu gadis itu menyodorkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memutar tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan lagi dengan si gadis. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di pundak itu seraya berkata, "Simpan saja, aku sudah mendapatkan terlalu banyak hadiah untuk hari pertama sekolah."

 **…**

Chanyeol benci keramaian. Keramaian selalu mengingatkannya tentang pemakaman ibunya. Orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal berkumpul di satu ruangan, saling membicarakan hal-hal yang berbeda dan membuat polusi suara yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

Chanyeol membencinya.

Sekolahnya sedang digunakan untuk kompetisi bernyanyi tingkat nasional, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor sekolahnya kebanyakan berasal dari sekolah lain. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pihak sekolahnya tidak meliburkan murid-murid mereka apabila memang tidak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang berlangsung untuk hari itu.

Chanyeol telah menghubungi Kris via telepon genggamnya delapan belas menit yang lalu untuk membawakan topi hitam kesayangannya yang masih tertinggal di apartemen dan buku soal yang belum selesai ia kerjakan. Beruntung Kris sedang tidak ada kelas kuliah hari ini sehingga ia menuruti permintaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolahnya yang terletak di lantai tiga, satu-satunya tempat sunyi yang tersisa di hari ini. Padahal hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-enam belas tahun, tetapi suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik karena ia melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang tidak ia ketahui dan membuat kebisingan yang tiada henti.

Ponselnya bergetar di atas meja, menimbulkan suara yang nyaring hanya dari efek getarannya saja. Segelintir orang yang berada di baris yang sama seperti Chanyeol menoleh dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk untuk menyuruhnya agar tidak berisik. Chanyeol meminta maaf dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia berjalan di koridor dan memutuskan untuk duduk di anak tangga.

Layar ponsel canggihnya ia geser dan tak lupa ia menekan tombol datar pengeras suara yang ada di layar. Ia tidak akan bisa mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kris apabila ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak dapat berjalan menuju tangga ke perpustakaan. Kau yang turun saja!"

Beruntung Chanyeol benar-benar tidak menempelkan telinganya di benda persegi panjang itu, sebab Kris berteriak padanya dari sambungan telepon dan suara latar tempat Kris berada sangat gaduh. Sepertinya ia terjebak di dekat aula, tempat kompetisi itu berlangsung.

"Beritahu aku dimana posisimu." Chanyeol mulai mengambil langkah turun. Kakinya yang panjang mampu melangkahi tiga anak tangga sekaligus.

"Chanyeol, aku terdorong lautan manusia ini."

"Chanyeol, aku sekarang ada di dalam aula."

"Chanyeeeoooool."

Dan sambungan telepon bersama Kris pun terputus sepihak. Teriakan Kris terakhir kali dan bunyi benda yang terbanting membuat Chanyeol berspekulasi bahwa ponselnya Kris jatuh ketika ia dipaksa dan didorong untuk ikut masuk ke dalam aula. Chanyeol terkekeh dan melanjutkan larinya setelah ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantung seragam yang ada di balik _blazer_ , tak ingin ponselnya memiliki nasib yang sama seperti Kris.

 **…..**

Seorang lelaki tinggi berambut pirang berdiri tepat di tengah ruang aula. Kris paling mencolok di antara kumpulan orang-orang yang memenuhi ruangan terbesar di sekolah. Chanyeol berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Ia tidak dapat bergerak untuk mendekat ke Kris. Dorongan dari orang yang berada di luar dan ingin masuk ke aula, membuat tubuh Chanyeol sedikit condong ke depan. Kedua tangannya ia eratkan untuk memegang kameranya yang berharga.

Chanyeol pun mengeluarkan suara dan menggunakan wajah tampan yang ia miliki untuk saat seperti ini. Ia mengetuk pundak orang yang ada di hadapannya, memberikan senyum yang paling tulus yang bisa ia lakukan dan berkata kalau ia ingin menuju ke barisan depan, bolehkah ia lewat? Penonton yang sebagian besar adalah murid perempuan di sekolahnya, tentu saja luluh dengan senyuman Chanyeol yang terkenal akan kelangkaannya itu.

Ketika ia tiba di sisi Kris, ia merasakan otot pipinya pegal akibat terlalu banyak tersenyum. Itulah alasan di balik wajah datar yang sering ia gunakan setiap hari, karena ia tidak ingin ototnya pegal hanya untuk memberikan orang lain senyuman miliknya. Belum tentu juga senyumnya itu membawa pengaruh untuk orang lain di sekitarnya –Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa senyum yang ia punya itu sangat membawa dampak bagi para penggemarnya-.

Chanyeol melihat kaos polo hitam yang ukurannya pas di tubuh Kris, kusut di sana-sini. Rambutnya yang biasa tersisir rapi ke samping, berantakan dan beberapa helai rambut terjuntai di keningnya yang lebar. Matanya sedikit memerah dan berkaca-kaca saat beradu tatap dengan Chanyeol. Ia pun memeluk Chanyeol dan merengek tentang ponselnya yang terjatuh dan entah di mana kini posisinya.

Chanyeol mengalami kesulitan untuk menahan tawa, namun ia juga tidak mungkin untuk menertawakan keadaan hyungnya saat ini. Ia hanya menepuk punggung Kris beberapa kali dan mendorong Kris untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Chanyeol.

"Nanti aku temani untuk beli yang baru." Hibur Chanyeol ketika Kris telah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menaruh genggaman tangannya di lengan kiri Kris, mengajaknya untuk keluar secepat mungkin dari ruangan pengap penuh manusia ini.

Tepuk tangan penonton yang sangat keras, menyambut kontestan yang akan tampil selanjutnya. Sesungguhnya ia sudah berniat untuk menarik Kris keluar tadi, tetapi saat pandangannya melihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut merah muda yang lembut bak permen kapas memegang _microphone_ dengan kedua tangannya dan jari-jari seorang temannya mulai menari dengan indah di atas tuts-tuts piano, membuat niatnya itu ia urungkan.

Chanyeol terpukau dengan wajah putih yang seperti malaikat itu dan secara otomatis tangannya bergerak pada kameranya. Ia mengatur fokus lensanya dengan cepat, mengarahkan pada anak laki-laki itu dan membidik beberapa foto. Kemudian anak laki-laki berambut permen kapas itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang merdu dan membuat Chanyeol semakin kagum. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak sesuai irama yang seharusnya.

Tangannya bergerak lagi untuk mengabadikan momen itu. Memiliki tubuh tinggi sangatlah berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Ia tidak perlu berjingkat untuk dapat melihat apa yang ada di panggung sana dengan jelas, hal ini juga memudahkannya untuk mengambil gambar yang menghasilkan kualitas bagus.

Kris yang berada di samping Chanyeol, memperhatikan adik kecilnya dengan seksama ketika pegangan di lengannya menghilang. Chanyeol terlihat sangat fokus pada penyanyi yang ada di atas panggung itu dan matanya berpindah dari orang itu ke layar kameranya. Gerakan tersebut terus ia lakukan secara berulang-ulang. Senyum yang menampilkan gigi putihnya terkembang di wajah yang selalu datar itu.

"Kau kenal orang itu?" Kris bertanya, menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Tidak. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya."

Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari anak remaja lelaki itu. Ini baru pertama kalinya Chanyeol menunjukan ketertarikan pada orang lain selain ia, Junmyeon dan ayahnya. Mungkin ini sebuah pertanda yang bagus karena akhirnya Chanyeol dapat merasakan bahwa ini adalah awal dari kisah cintanya. Ia sebagai kakak yang selama ini selalu ada di sisinya dan mengamati perkembangan Chanyeol, tentu begitu menantikan kelanjutan dari kisah itu.

Anak remaja bersurai merah muda itu pun turun, rambutnya yang terlihat sangat lembut jika disentuh, berayun ke atas dan ke bawah seiring langkah kakinya yang ia ambil untuk menuruni anak tangga yang ada di belakang panggung. Sepertinya ia terlalu gugup karena ia langsung pergi tanpa memberi salam dan membungkukan tubuh pada juri ketika penampilannya selesai.

Bahkan saat Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobil usai sekolahnya memutuskan membolehkan para muridnya untuk pulang, senyuman di wajah tampannya tidak pudar. Ia terus menatapi layar kameranya dengan senyum yang menurut Kris mulai terlihat bodoh itu.

Sedikit menyeramkan ketika kau melihat seseorang yang jarang sekali tersenyum pada lelucon yang sangat lucu sekalipun, tiba-tiba menarik sudut bibirnya dengan lebar hanya karena foto-foto yang ia jepret di kameranya.

Kris menyalakan mesin _porschenya_ dan melaju dengan kecepatan stabil. Radio ia nyalakan untuk mengisi kekosongan di dalam mobil.

"Orang yang ada di kameramu itu tak akan berubah menjadi tiga dimensi, tak peduli seberapa lama kau memandangnya." Kris menggodanya.

"Bisa mati aku kalau ia benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok aslinya."

Respon Chanyeol mendapatkan tanggapan tawa yang sangat keras dari Kris. Ia tidak menyangka, saudara laki-lakinya yang terpaut usia lima tahun lebih muda itu, yang telah mematahkan hati ratusan gadis di sekolahnya sejak dahulu, yang terkenal dengan wajah _stoic_ nya yang seperti batu, dapat berubah 180 derajat hanya karena seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru ia lihat pertama kali.

"Apakah seperti ini rasanya menyukai seseorang, hyung? Jantungku tak mau berdetak dengan normal sejak aku melihatnya tampil." Chanyeol mengaku pada Kris dengan polosnya.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya dan kau sudah mengatakan kalau kau menyukainya. Kenapa rasanya seperti kau menjilat omonganmu yang kau berikan pada gadis-gadis yang kau tolak itu ya?"

Kris menginjak rem secara mendadak ketika lampu lalu lintas tiba-tiba berwarna merah. Bagian depan mobilnya hampir menyentuh plat nomor sebuah truk yang ada di depannya.

"Mungkin ini karma. Aku harus meminta maaf pada mereka besok, kalau seperti itu." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia kembali larut dalam kameranya, memandangi anak laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal tetapi telah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya itu.

 **…**

 **a/n:** and so, this is the actual story where for the first time Chanyeol saw Baekhyun.

rnr lagi?:)


	10. Chark Panyeol

**A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Chanbaek, slight!KrisHo**

 **It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.**

 **I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.**

 **….**

Chanyeol tidak pernah jatuh cinta selain dengan keluarganya. Menurutnya, cinta adalah suatu perasaan yang suci dan sakral. Seseorang tidak boleh dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta ketika orang itu baru pertama kali bertemu atau tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain.

Yang Chanyeol ketahui selama ini adalah cinta datang karena telah terbiasa. Dua insan manusia yang terbiasa dengan kehadiran satu sama lain di sisinya. Ayah dan ibunya, bibi dan pamannya, Kris dan Junmyeon, mereka semua adalah contoh yang membuat Chanyeol dapat menarik kesimpulan yang sedemikian rupa.

Chanyeol tidak mengetahui sisi lain dari cinta selain itu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama menurutnya adalah omong kosong yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana seseorang dapat jatuh cinta hanya dengan tatapan mata yang berlangsung selama sepersekian detik itu? Jika perasaan keterkaguman yang ada pada waktu singkat itu, Chanyeol masih dapat mempercayainya. Tetapi apabila mereka menyebutnya itu cinta, ia tidak setuju dengan hal itu.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tetap pada kepercayaannya tersebut setelah ia melihat penampilan anak lelaki bersurai merah muda beberapa minggu yang lalu. Seharusnya ia hanya merasakan perasaan kagum dan takjub dengan bakat yang ia miliki di atas panggung waktu itu. Seharusnya ia tidak terus memikirkan orang yang tidak ia kenal dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga dan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Seharusnya ia juga tidak mencetak sebuah foto berukuran kecil tentang orang itu untuk ia taruh di dalam dompetnya sebagai pengingat dan untuk dilihat ketika kebosanan menghampirinya.

Rasanya karma memang kembali kepadanya sebab apa yang telah menjadi ucapan mutlaknya untuk menolak gadis-gadis itu, kini justru berbalik ke arahnya. Ia sungguh ingin menuliskan surat permintaan maaf pada mereka yang telah ia sakiti hatinya, namun nama para gadis itu saja Chanyeol tak tahu.

Kini Chanyeol sedang merenung di kamarnya. Menatapi foto beresolusi tinggi yang ada di layar kamera yang telah diperbesar di bagian wajah si remaja lelaki itu. Caranya memegang _mic_ , matanya yang terpejam, sebuah tahi lalat kecil di atas hidung sebelah kiri dan senyuman tipis itu terlihat sangat damai bagi Chanyeol. Perhatiannya terus terpusat pada foto-foto itu beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Chanyeol, Junmyeon mengajakmu untuk belajar." Kepala ayahnya menyembul dari balik pintu. Chanyeol terlonjak kaget di atas tempat tidurnya, kameranya ia matikan dengan paksa karena refleks. Ia meletakkan kamera itu di bawah bantal, tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukan hal itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ayahnya khawatir, ia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang hanya mengangguk berulang kali.

"Kenapa kameramu kau simpan di bawah bantal? Apa ada yang kau rahasiakan dari ayah?"

Kali ini Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai tanggapannya. Ayahnya meraih tali kamera yang terjulur keluar dan menariknya. Tangannya yang lihai mengoperasikan kamera buatannya tersebut dengan mudah.

"Oh-ho, coba lihat siapa anak laki-laki berambut merah muda pastel yang membuat putraku salah tingkah ini." Goda ayahnya. Chanyeol ingin sekali menarik kameranya kembali, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau kameranya terbanting dan rusak.

"Kau mencintainya, Chanyeol?"

"Aku mengaguminya, ayah. Um, sedikit menyukainya juga. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku mencintainya." Akhirnya Chanyeol bersuara pada malam itu. Ayahnya menyeringai dengan lebar mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"Kejarlah kalau kau memang mencintainya. Ayah akan selalu dan sangat mendukungmu."

 **…**

Pertemuan kedua mereka adalah di sore hari di akhir pekan semester tiga sekolahnya, ketika Chanyeol menemani Junmyeon yang bersama Kris untuk hadir di sebuah acara musik diselenggarakan oleh beberapa industri hiburan yang bekerja sama untuk mencari bakat se-Korea untuk tingkat sekolah menengah atas.

Ayah Junmyeon, paman Seojun, merupakan seorang _sajangnim_ dari perusahaan agensi MJ yang telah menaungi banyak artis terkenal. Untuk itu ia meminta Junmyeon agar datang dan melihat bagaimana cara kerja industri hiburan yang kelak akan ia jalani, meskipun ia telah mati-matian mengatakan bahwa ia tidak minat.

Chanyeol tersesat di gedung tempat teater biasa ditampilkan di kota. Ini pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di gedung yang cukup luas itu. Baterai ponselnya habis dan ia terpisah dengan Junmyeon dan Kris.

Ia berjalan tanpa tujuan hingga sampai ke sebuah kafetaria tempat makanan kecil dijual. Ia merogoh uang yang berada di kantung celana jeansnya, mengecek jumlahnya yang sepertinya tidak seberapa, dompetnya ia titipkan pada Junmyeon tadi dan ia mendapati beberapa ratus won dari kantung itu. Dengan uang yang ia miliki, ia hanya dapat membeli satu kaleng jus jeruk dari mesin penjual minuman otomatis di pojok ruangan. Itu adalah pilihan terakhirnya untuk menutupi rasa lapar akibat tidak ikut sarapan bersama ayahnya di pagi hari.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya itu menuju satu-satunya _vending machine_ yang tersedia di ruangan. Perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi yang berisik sekali dan ia khawatir orang-orang yang melewatinya akan mendengarnya juga. Ia meletakkan satu tangan di atas perut, menggosok dengan gerakan melingkar dan membisikkan tolong jangan berisik pada perutnya. Kepalanya terus ia tundukkan sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah tiba pada tempat yang ia tuju. Saat ia menaikkan kepalanya, ia melihat sesosok remaja lelaki berambut merah muda sedang memasukkan lembaran uang ke dalam mesin yang ada di hadapannya. Ternyata orang itu lebih pendek dari yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Tingginya hanya mencapai dagu Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kecil dan mungil dari dekat. Pinggulnya ramping seperti anak gadis. Ia mampu menghirup aroma stroberi samar yang menguar dari tubuh orang itu.

Chanyeol melihat ia menekan tombol yang membuat susu cokelat kotak turun dan menimbulkan suara keras ketika minumannya terjatuh dari mesin. Seorang temannya yang ia ingat menjadi pengiringnya waktu itu, berjalan menghampirinya dengan satu _sachet_ vitamin dan satu kotak pocky stick rasa stroberi.

"Baek, makanlah ini saja daripada kau terus menggigiti kukumu."

Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang yang dipanggil Baek itu. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di depan mesin, tanpa sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang mengantri untuk menggunakan mesin itu juga.

Tak apa, Chanyeol sangat menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya itu. Melihat dari dekat jauh lebih baik, sebab ia dapat memperhatikan tiap rincian yang tidak dapat ia tangkap dengan kameranya. Seperti jumlah anak rambut yang terjuntai di dahinya misalnya.

Tetapi sepertinya orang itu kemudian tersadar karena ia melemparkan senyuman maaf pada Chanyeol dan berlalu pergi dengan temannya. Pandangan Chanyeol tetap mengikuti si pemilik surai merah muda itu.

Kris datang dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan keras. Menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya tentang pemuda yang ia baru saja temui. Ia bersyukur sebab Kris telah menemukannya di saat yang genting seperti ini.

Perutnya bersuara lagi dan akhirnya Chanyeol mengatakan, "Hyung, aku lapar."

 **…**

Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak dapat menyaksikan penampilan orang itu. Di hari Senin ada ujian yang harus ia kerjakan dan untuk itu, ia harus melakukan persiapan secara matang. Meskipun ia yakin walau tanpa belajar pun nilainya akan tetap bagus, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengandalkan peruntungannya yang seperti itu.

Junmyeon bercerita bahwa di kompetisi itu ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian staf kepercayaan ayahnya yang menjadi juri di sana dan membuatnya menawarkan untuk bergabung bersama agensi mereka. Namun, anak itu menolak tanpa berpikir panjang ajakan yang merupakan kesempatan langka itu. Anak itu bernama Byun Baekhyun dan dari ciri-ciri yang Junmyeon sebutkan merupakan seorang anak remaja laki-laki yang terus menghantui pikirannya itu. Chanyeol kini mengetahui nama pemuda mungil yang diam-diam telah menarik perhatiannya juga.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa papa terus bersikukuh memintaku untuk menggantikan posisinya di MJ. Maksudku, dia tidak lupa kalau masih ada Minseok-hyung kan sebagai anak pertama?"

Junmyeon memulai sesi berkeluh kesahnya di meja makan rumah Chanyeol yang panjang itu. Ayah Chanyeol, Kris dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati makan malam buatan pembantu Chanyeol dengan bertemakan masakan _seafood_. Ekspresi masam yang Junmyeon pasang di wajahnya, mengalahkan rasa dari udang asam-pedas-manis yang disuguhkan di piringnya. Ia tidak terima dengan tanggung jawab yang harus ia jalani, padahal ia adalah anak kedua.

Chanyeol mendengarkan saja, ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan perbincangan rumit orang dewasa yang belum ingin ia jejaki.

"Kau tidak lupa juga kan kalau Minseok sudah menjadi seorang pilot?" Kris membalikkan pertanyaan Junmyeon kepadanya.

Junmyeon merengut kesal pada Kris dan menendang kakinya di bawah meja. Tetapi bukan kaki Kris yang ia tendang, melainkan kaki Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya dan mengaduh kesakitan ketika tulang keringnya diantuk sesuatu.

"Masih ada Jongdae, Kris. Aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka sejak kecil kalau aku ingin menjadi dokter. Kenapa mereka tidak dapat mengerti aku?"

Sebenarnya, Junmyeon adalah anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara dari keluarga Kim. Ayahnya adalah kakak sepupu dari ayah Chanyeol yang memiliki perusahaan berkecimpung di bidang industri musik dan hiburan. Ibunya hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa yang bertugas untuk merawat ketiga anaknya dengan sangat baik. Minseok, anak pertama yang harusnya bertanggungjawab atas posisi penerus, justru memilih untuk menjadi seorang pilot agar bebas terbang dan tanpa harus terkekang. Jongdae adalah anak ketiga yang masih duduk di bangku SMP. Selain Junmyeon, Chanyeol tidak dekat dengan kedua Kim bersaudara itu.

"Ayahmu pasti tahu kemampuanmu yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui, Junmyeon. Maka dari itu ia memilihmu." Ayah Chanyeol angkat suara tentang hal ini, mencoba memberikan penjelasan kepada keponakannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan impianku, paman? Apa hanya aku satu-satunya yang tidak dapat mewujudkan cita-cita yang berdasarkan keinginanku sendiri?"

Terkadang berada di posisi atas itu menyulitkan. Chanyeol sering kali berpikir hal demikian.

Jabatan, posisi, uang, koneksi, penerus dan hal-hal semacam itu lebih sulit untuk dijalankan dibandingkan para karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Menjadi seorang pemimpin, bos, direktur, itu artinya ia harus memikul sebuah tanggung jawab besar di pundaknya atas ribuan nasib pekerja yang bekerja di perusahaannya. Apabila ia salah mengambil langkah dan tidak dapat memperbaikinya, maka kehidupan orang-orang di bawah sana pasti akan sangat terkena dampaknya.

Chanyeol tahu alasan di balik sikap menentang yang ditegakkan Junmyeon itu. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menanggung beban dan tugas yang begitu berat itu. Chanyeol juga mengerti bahwa kelak di masa depan, takdir yang menantinya juga sudah jelas akan seperti itu.

Ia meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya, menaruhnya dengan posisi sejajar dengan peralatan itu ditelungkupkan. Ia menyeka bibirnya dengan sebuah serbet putih yang ada di pangkuannya dan pamit pada tiga orang dewasa yang masih sibuk berdiskusi tentang masa depan.

Sesampainya Chanyeol di kamarnya, ia mengunci pintu dan mulai untuk memikirkan masa depan miliknya juga. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan ketika ia sudah besar dan siapkah ia untuk menjadi seorang penerus garis keturunan Park. Ia ingin belajar mempersiapkan diri sejak dini. Ia ingin memiliki keteguhan hati dalam menerima takdir sebagai anak 'spesial' seperti Kris, karena kakaknya yang satu itu sepertinya sudah tau arah hidupnya yang pasti akan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga.

Chanyeol memutar otaknya yang terkenal dengan jenius itu dan mempertimbangkan segala macam aspek yang dapat menjadi perhitungan prospek masa depanya. Sekelebat bayangan seseorang berambut merah muda bak permen kapas dan senyum manis itu muncul di pikirannya, membuat Chanyeol harus mempertimbangkan segalanya dari awal lagi.

 **…**

Pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 tahun, Chanyeol mendapatkan kamera baru lagi dari ayahnya. Sepertinya meluncurkan sebuah produk baru yang khusus diciptakan pada hari ulang tahunnya merupakan sebuah kebiasaan dari ayahnya untuk menunjukkan pada Chanyeol betapa bahagianya ia karena telah diberkati dan dikaruniai seorang anak lelaki tampan sepertinya.

Chanyeol datang ke perusahaan ayahnya dan merayakan ulang tahun hanya dengan ayahnya di kantornya yang berada di lantai paling atas perusahaan itu. Kue ulang tahun berbentuk bulat dan dikelilingi oleh banyak lilin, tersaji di atas meja kerja ayahnya. Tak lupa sebuah _banner_ kecil bertuliskan selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol juga terpampang di dinding kantor itu.

Chanyeol mengenakan sebuah topi kerucut berwarna merah sementara ayahnya berwarna kuning. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang khusyuk memanjatkan permohonan di hari ulang tahunnya itu, sebelum ia akhirnya meniupkan lilin-lilin yang bergoyang dan tidak mau diam.

Harapannya masih sama seperti saat ia kecil, walaupun kini ibunya telah tiada di sisinya. Ayahnya menyahuti dengan Amin ketika melihat anaknya telah selesai berdoa.

Chanyeol mengambil lilin yang banyak itu dan memotong kuenya. Potongan pertama ia taruh di atas piring kecil dan ia berikan pada ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku punya sebuah proposal yang ingin aku ajukan. Proposal pertamaku untukmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan serius.

"Apa itu, anakku?"

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah ke tempat orang yang aku suka itu. Aku ingin menikmati waktu remajaku yang sebentar lagi akan habis sebelum aku menjalani tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang anak." Ucapannya terhenti karena ia tengah menjilati jarinya yang tidak sengaja terkena krim cokelat, kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Ayah tahu bahwa di sekolahku yang saat ini, mereka hanya peduli pada fakta bahwa aku adalah anak ayah. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana hidup sebagai seorang siswa biasa yang tidak bergantung pada latar belakang keluarga. Aku ingin merasakan jatuh cinta tanpa orang itu tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

Ayahnya mencerna kalimat perkalimat yang dikatakan oleh anak satu-satunya itu, tidak menyangka bahwa ia sudah mulai menunjukkan sisi dewasanya pada sang ayah.

"Lalu, apa yang kau tawarkan pada ayah?"

Chanyeol menatap mata ayahnya dengan lurus. Seluruh hasrat dan niatnya tertulis jelas di iris _onyx_ gelap itu.

"Aku akan menukarkan satu tahun terakhirku sebagai anak SMA dengan skenario apapun yang ayah punya untukku. Hanya saja, tolong biarkan aku untuk bebas dalam waktu yang singkat itu."

Ayahnya tertegun mendengar perkataan anaknya. Sebagai seorang pebisnis profesional, ia menganggap tawaran ini sangat merugikan pihak Chanyeol karena ia merelakan seumur hidupnya untuk diatur oleh ayahnya sebagai ganti satu tahun yang ia butuhkan.

Ayahnya pun menggeleng pelan. Ia melihat sebersit rasa kaget di wajah Chanyeol dan menenangkannya dengan pernyataan selanjutnya.

"Ayah senang dengan pemikiranmu itu, tetapi ayah tidak ingin mengatur hidupmu seperti itu, Chanyeol. Pergilah kalau kau memang ingin menikmati kebebasanmu itu dan kembalilah pada ayah untuk menata masa depanmu bersama-sama."

"Ayah tidak keberatan dengan ide tidak masuk akalku ini?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Ayah pernah berjanji dulu sekali saat di altar bersama ibumu, untuk menjaga apa yang membuatnya bahagia."

 **…**

Menjelang natal tiba, jalanan di Cheongdam-dong dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berjalan kaki seraya menikmati hiasan pernak-pernik natal yang ada di jalan itu. Lampu yang berkelap-kelip dari berbagai warna, menggantung di atas jalanan dan disusun secara zig-zag. Pohon natal tanpa daun berwarna hijau yang khas, berdiri di tiap persimpangan daerah itu. Orang yang berlalu lalang menggunakan mantel tebal, sarung tangan, syal, topi _beanie_ dan sepatu boots untuk menghadapi hujan salju yang diprediksikan akan turun hari itu.

Chanyeol dan Kris menyusuri jalanan Gangnam yang merupakan tempat terkenal di Seoul akan tren busana yang dijualnya. Mereka berjalan kaki, mengikuti orang-orang di sana dan pandangannya mereka tebarkan pada toko-toko yang berbaris dengan rapi pada sisi jalan. _Brand-brand_ pakaian, tas, sepatu hingga _underwear_ tersaji di jalanan itu.

Chanyeol sedang menemani Kris mencari hadiah natal yang tepat untuk Junmyeon. Chanyeol heran, setelah bertahun-tahun bersama, mengapa Kris harus kebingungan untuk membelikan lelaki yang memiliki kulit seperti salju itu, sebab ia sangat yakin kalau Junmyeon akan menerima apa saja hadiah pemberian dari orang yang ia kasihi.

Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel hitamnya, ia lupa memakai sarung tangan. Topi bulu yang berbentuk seperti serigala, menyembunyikan telinga lebar dan rambut _mahogany_ nya, meskipun ada beberapa helai yang tetap mencuat keluar. Nafasnya yang ia hembuskan melalui mulut, terlihat seperti uap panas di udara yang dingin.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke toko antik itu?" Chanyeol menyarankan pada Kris dengan mengangkat dagunya ke arah toko yang dimaksud. Sungguh ia telah lelah berjalan selama kurang lebih dua jam dan tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa. Ia sudah mengeluarkan rengekan dan keluhan pada Kris sejak ia mulai merasakan kakinya yang keram efek terlalu dingin.

Kris mengangguk dan mereka berdua menyeberangi jalan ketika lampu pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna hijaunya. Chanyeol setengah berlari ke toko itu, dalam hati berharap setidaknya toko itu suhunya lebih hangat dibandingkan di luar.

Ketika mereka masuk, mereka disuguhkan oleh berbagai macam jenis barang antik yang tersusun tidak beraturan. Guci dari keramik, patung kecil yang nyentrik, hiasan dinding, lukisan berukuran mini dan aksesoris dari bahan yang tidak ia ketahui adalah barang-barang yang ia lihat ketika ia menyapukan pandangannya sekilas di ruangan itu.

Ia dan Kris berpisah. Chanyeol membiarkan hyungnya untuk mengeksplor toko tersebut. Chanyeol juga sibuk mengamati sebuah jam weker berbentuk tiram berwarna ungu yang terbuka dan di tengahnya ada sebuah mutiara putih untuk menghentikan bunyi dari alarm itu. Ia tertarik dengan benda unik itu dan mengambilnya untuk dibeli.

Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk menyusuri toko yang lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan toko lain yang ada di jalan itu. Kemudian matanya terjatuh pada sebuah kotak musik kayu berbentuk kubus yang ada di rak dekat kasir. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri benda itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat Baekhyun, si pemuda mungil berambut merah muda yang sebentar lagi ia akan temui. Saat tangannya telah berada di atas benda yang ia inginkan, sebuah tangan lain mencoba menyambar benda tersebut dari genggamannya.

"Berikan pada hyungmu, Yeol. Aku akan menghadiahkan ini pada Junmyeon." Kris mendelik pada Chanyeol yang dibalas dengan tatapan sengit. Kedua lelaki yang memiliki tubuh tinggi itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Hyung, aku masih menyimpan tiket darimu kado ulang tahunku saat usiaku 7 tahun. Aku ingin menggunakannya sekarang karena aku kebetulan juga sangat berminat dengan kotak musik ini."

"Maaf untuk menyakiti hatimu, adik kecil, sebab tiketku tidak berlaku untuk saat seperti ini." Kris mengatakan dengan mengeratkan giginya. Ia tidak ingin lepas kendali dan beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol di tempat umum. Junmyeon tidak ada di sini untuk menjadi penengah di antara mereka.

"Memangnya apa benda ini hanya satu-satunya yang dijual di tempat ini? Coba kau tanyakan pada pemiliknya terlebih dahulu, Kris-hyung." Chanyeol memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Kalau ada, aku tidak akan berebut denganmu sekarang!"

"Hyung, aku benar-benar membutuhkan kotak ini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Coba kau lihat, huruf B yang terukir di tutupnya memang tercipta untuk aku beli, Hyung. Lagi pula pada nama Junmyeon-hyung tidak ada huruf B-nya sama sekali." Chanyeol berdalih, masih tidak ingin kalah dari Kris.

"B itu untuk Baby, Chanyeol. Nama panggilanku untuknya. Lalu kau? Namamu juga tidak ada huruf B, kenapa kau sangat bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan kotak ini?"

Chanyeol memutar otak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat agar Kris menyerahkan benda itu padanya. Tidak mungkin ia menyebutkan nama Baekhyun yang tidak Kris kenal itu. Ia tidak ingin diajukan banyak pertanyaan dari sepupunya yang menyebalkan. Kemudian nama seseorang yang lain masuk ke dalam benaknya, ia mengucap maaf dalam batinnya sebelum mengatakan jawaban pada Kris.

"Aku akan memberikan itu pada Ibu saat aku mengunjunginya nanti. B itu untuk Bianca. Aku harap hyung tidak lupa."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan genggaman Kris pada kotak itu melonggar. Ia menang telak dari Kris. Ia tahu Kris tidak akan berani mengatakan apapun saat ia sudah membawa nama Ibunya.

Ia sangat senang kembali ke rumah dengan dua benda unik yang bertengger di dalam kotaknya masing-masing, sementara Kris masih bertangan kosong ketika mengantar Chanyeol pulang.

 **…**

Persiapan Chanyeol untuk pindah sudah masuk pada tahapan akhir. Ia telah mengikuti ujian perpindahan pelajar untuk melihat kemampuan akademiknya, tentu saja dengan mudah ia kerjakan dan mendapatkan hasil yang membuat kepala sekolahnya berdecak kagum.

Seragam sekolah sudah diberikan padanya setelah melalui pengukuran khusus untuk menyesuaikan panjang celana Chanyeol yang tidak ada ukuran pas untuknya sehingga ia harus membuat sendiri. Daftar dari buku pelajaran wajib yang mesti ia beli juga sudah ia dapatkan di tangan. Ia telah mengelilingi seluruh gedung sekolah dan menemukan sebuah gudang berdebu dan tidak terpakai. Dengan lancang, ia bertanya pada kepala sekolahnya yang baru itu.

"Apakah saya dapat merapikan gudang di dekat gedung baru, pak? Saya lihat ruangan itu tidak terpakai."

"Gunakanlah untuk sesuatu yang bermanfaat kalau kau bersedia membersihkan dan merapikannya. Tetapi, bukan berarti ruangan itu dapat kau jadikan sebagai tempat persembunyian untuk bolos pelajaran."

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan kepala sekolahnya untuk menyetujui. Ia bisa saja menggunakan atap gedung sekolah untuk tempat pelariannya. Tetapi, usai mendengar persetujuan dan izin yang diberikan, Chanyeol segera menghubungi asisten ayahnya yang dikirim untuk menemani Chanyeol mengurusi segala kebutuhannya dan memesan sebuah lemari kaca dan sofa sedang untuk dikirim ke sekolah itu secepat mungkin.

Ketika peringatan hari kematian ibunya yang ketujuh beberapa minggu sebelum ia pergi ke Bucheon, Chanyeol dan ayahnya terbang ke Manhattan untuk mengunjungi makam ibunya yang tertutup salju tebal. Selama dua tahun terakhir, Chanyeol datang dengan ayahnya, sebab sebelum-sebelumnya ia selalu meminta Kris untuk mengantarnya pergi ke Amerika.

Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada Kris, karena ia membawa kotak musik itu ke hadapan ibunya yang tengah berbaring dengan tenang di bawah sana. Ia berdoa dan meminta izin kepada ibunya untuk memberikan kubus kayu itu kepada orang lain. Ia memiliki rencana menjadikan kotak itu sebagai hadiah perkenalannya untuk Baekhyun nanti.

Chanyeol meminta ayahnya untuk merahasiakan kepergiannya dari Kris dan Junmyeon. Ia bahkan mengembalikan tiket khusus itu pada ayahnya dan memohon untuk disampaikan pada Kris. Ia menggunakan tiket itu dengan meminta Kris agar tidak mencarinya ketika ia tahu Chanyeol telah pergi dari rumah besarnya.

Sebelum meninggalkan _mansion_ nya, Chanyeol memberi mandat pada tukang kebun rumahnya untuk merawat kebun mawarnya dengan sangat baik. Ia berkata bahwa ia akan meminta untuk dikirimkan satu buket mawar dengan warna yang ia hendaki setiap minggu dan menyuruh tukang kebunnya untuk tetap bersiaga saat perintahnya tiba.

Chanyeol dilepas oleh ayahnya bak seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan yang ingin pergi merantau ke desa sederhana selama bertahun-tahun. Ayahnya membelikan sebuah kedai kopi atas nama putra semata wayangnya dekat apartemen yang akan ia tinggali dengan iming-iming bahwa itu adalah investasi kecil yang dapat ia berikan pada Chanyeol saat ini. Kehidupan Chanyeol juga diawasi oleh kedua anak buahnya yang paling ia percayai untuk ikut bekerja di kedai itu.

Sesuai dengan niat awal yang telah ia tetapkan saat ia mengajukan proposal pada ayahnya, Chanyeol benar-benar merombak penampilannya secara besar-besaran.

Ia mengucap selamat tinggal pada rambut _mahogany_ yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya dan menyambut warna hitam legam untuk menjadi temannya selama satu tahun ke depan. Kacamata berbingkai hitam tanpa resep sudah ia siapkan bersama dengan _contact lens_ , karena ia tidak ingin membersihkan kacamatanya yang akan terus berembun ketika ia sedang bekerja di kedai kopi 'LOEY' nya. Kawat gigi perak yang mudah dilepas dan dipasang juga sudah ia kenakan untuk memagar giginya yang putih dan berjejer rapi itu.

Saat ia selesai menceklis barang terakhir di kertas yang ia pegang yaitu sepeda, ia merasa bahwa persiapannya untuk menjalani kehidupan baru di lingkungan asing sudah sangat matang.

Ia menyambut pagi di semester baru dengan tangan yang ia rentangkan, tersenyum lebar di depan cermin dan mengucapkan pada dirinya sendiri, "Halo, Chark Panyeol. Sesosok manusia yang tidak ku ketahui yang aku buat dalam diriku."

 **…**

Berita tentang kehadiran seorang siswa baru di tahun ajaran terakhir di sekolah mereka menyebar secepat kilat. Penampilan Chanyeol yang culun dan aneh membuat murid-murid yang melihat ia berjalan di koridor lantai satu dengan bergidik dan berbisik omongan tidak sedap tentangnya.

Saat ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini pagi hari tadi, ia telah mengubur diri _cassanova_ nya jauh di dalam sana. Berharap ia dapat bertahan menjalani peran baru di sekolahnya itu.

Chanyeol ingin meletakkan cairan pembersih lensa kameranya di loker 613 yang berwarna merah tua tersebut. Lokernya sangat rapat dan terlihat mengkilap, seakan pesuruh sekolah menggosok-gosok tiap loker dengan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Berbeda dengan loker kosongnya itu, loker 614 yang berwarna putih di sampingnya terlihat penuh sesak hingga tidak dapat ditutup lagi pintunya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah memasukan setangkai mawar dalam loker yang dimaksud.

"Itu loker milik siapa?" Suaranya yang rendah dan dingin mengejutkan orang itu. Ia melirik Chanyeol dari ekor matanya.

"Ini punya Baekhyun. Kau tak tahu?"

Kemudian orang itu melenggang pergi tanpa mendengar tanggapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak menghiraukan orang tersebut karena ia bersyukur ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari loker milik Baekhyun untuk menaruh hadiah perkenalannya. Setangkai mawar _lavender_ dan kotak musik kubus dengan ukiran huruf B ia taruh di loker bagian atas tempat mawar yang lain terbaring. Ia menyingkirkan mawar-mawar itu terlebih dahulu dan meletakkan bendanya di permukaan datar pembatas loker bagian atas dan bawah itu.

Suara orang yang sedang asyik mengobrol datang dari arah pintu masuk. Tiga orang laki-laki, satu orang yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol, satu lelaki pendek bermata bulat dan yang satu lagi adalah anak laki-laki bersurai merah muda yang menjadi alasan ia untuk datang kemari.

Dengan langkah yang buru-buru, ia bersembunyi di balik dinding di antara koridor ruang kelas dan ruang loker penyimpanan dan berdiri di sana. Dari tempatnya ini, ia dapat membidik dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang-orang itu tanpa ketahuan.

Baekhyun membuka lokernya yang memang pintunya sedikit bercelah dan tidak tertutup rapat. Ia mengambil beberapa benda yang terjatuh ke lantai ketika ia membuka pintu putih itu. Mawar milik orang yang Chanyeol tumpangi tadi secara asal di atas tumpukan hadiah tersusun tak beraturan adalah benda yang jatuh dan dipungut oleh Baekhyun itu.

"Baek, mawarnya indah sekali. Warna apa ini?" Ujar si mata bulat.

"Ungu." Orang tertinggi di antara mereka bertiga menjawab tak acuh dan memasang tampang bosan.

 _Itu lavender, bodoh_. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, menahan mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatannya yang khas.

"Bukan ungu, Sehun-ah. Ini warna _lavender_."

Baekhyun mengangkat kotak musik dan mawarnya itu yang membuat Chanyeol kegirangan di tempat persembunyiannya. Ketika Baekhyun menghirup aroma alami dari kelopak-kelopaknya, tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengabadikan momen itu. Senyum terkembang jelas dari wajah cantik Baekhyun yang dimandikan cahaya matahari pagi.

Suara _shutter_ yang ia lupa untuk atur sebelumnya, membuat ketiga orang itu tersentak kaget dan mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Chanyeol mengendap-endap dan berlari dengan sangat kencang untuk menghindari tempat itu.

 _Dasar Chanyeol idiot._ Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas.

 **…**

Meja dan kursi yang diatur satu-satu dan membentuk barisan rapi di dalam ruangan adalah pemandangan yang ia lihat saat masuk ke kelas barunya. Ia berjalan dengan mengekori wali kelasnya yang berusia paruh baya dan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di batang hidung.

Suara gaduh dari obrolan murid-murid di kelas seketika terhenti saat gurunya berdeham dan spidol yang ia pakai untuk menuliskan nama Chanyeol di papan tulis putih berdecit karena gesekan yang dihasilkan. Ia memberi _gesture_ pada Chanyeol untuk memperkenalkan diri di hadapan dua puluh tujuh pasang mata yang kini menatapnya dengan lekat, mengamati dan menilai penampilannya.

"Halo, aku siswa baru di sekolah ini, namaku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Ia membungkuk, tetapi tidak sampai membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat pas. Mungkin hanya sekitar empat puluh lima saja. Senyum kikuknya menampilkan kawat gigi yang perak itu.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya mengenai Chanyeol sebelum pelajaran saya mulai?" Tanya sang guru yang mengetukkan kakinya seperti tidak sabar di lantai keramik putih.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat muda sepunggung mengangkat tangan kanan dan bertanya pada Chanyeol, "Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Pyeong—um, maksudku Seoul. Aku dari Seoul." Ia tidak mungkin menyebutkan rumah aslinya di Pyeongchang-dong yang terkenal sebagai kawasan elit khusus untuk para politikus, pebisnis dan orang-orang penting lain di Korea karena area tersebut memang dihuni oleh kaum kelas atas.

"Pyeongyang, apa kau bermaksud untuk mengatakan Pyeongyang? Pantas saja penampilanmu sangat aneh dan kuno." Celetukan seorang anak laki-laki dari baris paling belakang mengundang tawa seluruh siswa di kelas. Ia bahkan melihat gurunya mengulum senyum untuk tidak menertawakan Chanyeol bersama murid yang ia walikan.

Chanyeol hanya menggenggam tali tas CQ birunya dengan erat. Tidak mungkin di hari pertamanya ia akan membongkar kedok yang ia pasang. Ia pun membalas orang-orang itu hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang biasa ia gunakan saat ia masih di Seoul. Mereka pun terdiam.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?" Gurunya melihat satu persatu anak-anak yang duduk di bangku masing-masing dan tidak ada pergerakan dari mereka sama sekali.

"Kau boleh duduk di kursi sebelah sana dan kita akan mulai pelajaran pertama hari ini."

Ketika Chanyeol berjalan, ia masih dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang mengikuti pergerakannya hingga ke tempat duduk dan ia membalas tatapan mereka tidak kalah sengit.

Seorang anak laki-laki berkulit tan yang berada dua bangku di hadapannya berusaha untuk melempar senyum pada Chanyeol, namun sayang Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan dingin.

 **…**

Derap langkah kaki seperti orang berlari di luar sana membuat Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak dari kegiatan menata kamera di lemari kaca di gudang yang sudah ia bersihkan. Ia mendengar pintu yang diketuk dengan keras dan samar-samar suara seseorang yang meminta tolong. Teriakannya sarat dengan frustasi dan Chanyeol bangkit dari sofanya serta berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

Ketika ia menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dan melihat keadaan, ia justru menemui Baekhyun yang tubuhnya perlahan merosot hingga duduk dengan kaki dipeluk ke dadanya dan bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu menuju gedung baru yang terkunci. Mawar berkelopak biru pemberiannya ada di tangan kanan, wajah memerah, nafas yang tersengal dan keringat bercucuran dari kening dan menjalar ke pipinya adalah tanda bahwa ialah orang yang berlarian tadi.

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol mendapati raut kelegaan dari wajah manisnya itu dan ia menanggapi dengan jawaban yang lirih, "Tolong aku."

Tak ambil pusing, ia segera berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun setelah memastikan bahwa orang yang mengejarnya semakin mendekat. Dengan satu tangan ia letakkan di dinding di belakang kepala Baekhyun dan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusak rambutnya, ia juga sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan bibirnya berada tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Maaf." Bisiknya saat ia menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka.

Jantungnya memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat dan ia yakin suara yang dihasilkan dapat didengar oleh orang yang berdiri kurang lebih sebelas meter dari tempat mereka. Detaknya berisik sekali di telinga Chanyeol, dengan kesusahan ia menyuruh jantungnya sendiri untuk diam.

Aroma buah stroberi dari produk _shampoo_ yang Baekhyun gunakan, terhirup dan mengisi palung paru-parunya. Nafas Baekhyun di perpotongan tengkuk lehernya juga tidak dapat menolong sama sekali.

Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan Baekhyun di pelukannya ketimbang ia harus membawanya ke ruangan rahasia yang hanya ia ketahui. Belum. Baekhyun belum berhak untuk menjadi penghuni ruangan itu selain dirinya. Tahapan yang Chanyeol harus lalui masih sangat banyak.

Kedekatan mereka berlangsung hingga beberapa menit. Chanyeol sadar orang yang mengejar Baekhyun telah tiba di lokasi, maka itu ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun dan hampir mendaratkannya pada kulit putih serta mulus yang ada di sana.

Ia mendengar orang-orang itu memakinya dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari ruangan jika ia ingin berbuat mesum, sayang sekali Chanyeol tidak berminat untuk melakukan tindakan yang tidak senonoh di sekolah karena ia tidak ingin mendapatkan detensi dari wali kelasnya.

Chanyeol pun berdiri dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Ia merapikan kembali rambut Baekhyun seperti semula dan memberitahu bahwa ia sudah aman sekarang.

Saat Chanyeol baru saja mengambil satu langkah untuk kembali ke gudang, Baekhyun mencegahnya dengan sebuah ucapan terima kasih dan kebingungan untuk memanggilnya. Ia menoleh dan memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia bisa dengan kawat gigi itu pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol."

Akhirnya ia dapat mengenalkan diri pada Baekhyun, sesuatu yang sangat ia ingin lakukan sejak pertama kali melihatnya di atas panggung itu.

 **…**

Menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan asing adalah hal yang sulit bagi seorang _introvert_ seperti Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia tidak masuk ke dalam kategori orang-orang _introvert_ , hanya saja ia tidak pandai untuk menunjukan ekspresinya dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri dan tidak ingin menganggu siapapun.

Hal ini diperparah karena Chanyeol yang saat ini bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia sedang menjalani sebuah peran yang ia buat untuk dirinya sendiri, menjadi seorang anak aneh dan culun yang paling bodoh di sekolah. Jujur saja, ini sungguh sulit untuk ia mainkan sebab ada beberapa faktor yang membuatnya demikian.

Faktor yang pertama adalah saat ia mengerjakan ujian pertamanya, ia mati-matian untuk tidak mengisi semua soal dengan jawaban yang benar di atas kertas putih itu. Ia bahkan sudah mengetahui soal itu sebab ia pernah mengerjakannya di sebuah buku kumpulan soal yang ia bahas bersama Kris dan Junmyeon ketika ia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu. Tangannya terasa gatal untuk tidak menuliskan jawaban yang telah terpampang di otaknya. Waktu satu jam tiga puluh menit yang gurunya berikan, ia habiskan dengan melamun dan menatapi soal-soal itu percuma. Saat gurunya mengatakan waktu yang tersisa tinggal lima belas menit lagi, Chanyeol baru mengangkat pulpennya dan mengerjakan soal yang tersulit serta meninggalkan sisanya tanpa diisi sama sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tetap tidak dapat menyamarkan kemampuan intelegensinya yang memang lebih dibanding anak lain, dan untuk menjadi anak yang terlihat bodoh, opsi itulah yang Chanyeol putuskan untuk ambil.

Faktor yang kedua yakni terkadang ia mengalami kesulitan untuk mengendalikan diri agar tidak menerjang orang-orang yang mencemooh penampilan fisiknya tiap kali ia hadir di hadapan mereka. Bukan bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri, tetapi egonya masih sangat tinggi dan ia sangat yakin sekali apabila ia menanggalkan seluruh perlengkapan yang ia gunakan untuk menyamar, orang-orang itu akan membatu di tempat dan mengagumi ketampanannya. Untung saja keinginan itu selalu dapat ia padamkan ketika ia mengingat tujuan awal ia datang kesini yaitu untuk menikmati masa remajanya tanpa ada orang yang tahu siapa ia sebenarnya dan juga menjadi dekat dengan Baekhyun.

Faktor ketiga ialah ia harus bersabar acap kali dirinya dipanggil oleh wali kelas untuk menghadap karena nilai ujian 27 dan partisipasinya di kelas yang pasif. Namanya selalu dipanggil di mesin pengeras suara yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan setelah pulang sekolah dan juga namanya tertulis dengan ukuran font yang besar pada sebuah kertas yang ditempel di papan pengumuman siswa yang gagal ujian. Ceramah dan nasehat yang panjang ia dapatkan saat tangannya telah menutup pintu kantor guru. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat perlakuan seperti itu selama ia menjadi seorang pelajar. Ia pun akhirnya merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang anak nakal yang selalu kena hukuman dan dipanggil oleh guru, karena sewaktu kecil ia pernah penasaran tentang hal itu.

Faktor keempat yaitu ia merasa terganggu dengan kacamata dan kawat gigi yang ia pakai. Kacamatanya selalu menghalangi mata dan kameranya untuk berkontak langsung saat hendak mengambil gambar, sedangkan kawat giginya membuat Chanyeol tidak bebas untuk memakan apa saja yang ia inginkan. Giginya pasti akan sangat sakit untuk mengunyah makanan yang disediakan di kafetarianya jika menu yang ada di sana pada siang itu adalah daging sapi. Serat-seratnya selalu menempel dan terselip di antara gigi gerahamnya dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman untuk lanjut belajar di kelas.

Di hadapan Chanyeol saat ini adalah sepiring nasi goreng daging dan secangkir teh tawar hangat. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar daging-daging itu tidak akan tertinggal di giginya. Amin.

"Aku lihat kau duduk sendiri, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

Suara selembut sutera yang Chanyeol ketahui siapa pemiliknya berhasil membuat ia mengalihkan fokusnya dari tangan untuk mendongak menatap kedua bola mata sewarna dengan madu itu.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberi respon yang baik. Salahkan ia yang sempat berpikir untuk mengatakan, 'duduk saja, toh kau bisa lihat tempat itu kosong, kan?' pada Baekhyun. Tidak tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan jawaban sarkatisnya pada anak laki-laki yang ia sukai itu.

"Terima kasih lagi ya untuk yang waktu itu."

"Sama-sama."

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan sangat jelas ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Chanyeol setelah ia tolong. Lalu untuk apa ia berterima kasih padanya lagi sementara kejadiannya sudah berlalu tepat satu bulan pada hari ini? Chanyeol tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah bagian dari yang namanya basa-basi dalam sebuah percakapan, sebab selama ini ia selalu berbicara langsung pada intinya ke Kris, Junmyeon dan ayahnya.

"Aku belum sempat memberitahu namaku kemarin. Aku Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menerima tangan Baekhyun yang ia kirimkan di udara, menjabat tangan itu sebentar dan melepaskannya.

"Aku tahu siapa kau."

Nadanya sangat datar sekali. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu karena tidak dapat menyembunyikan dirinya yang sebenarnya, seseorang yang tidak dapat berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Di benaknya kini penuh dengan respon-respon retoris dan sarkas yang hampir saja keluar tiap Baekhyun bertanya padanya.

"Oh ya? Tapi aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sekolah ini."

Tentu saja ia tahu siapa Baekhyun, kalau ia tidak pernah melihat dan mengetahuinya, ia tidak akan pernah memiliki pikiran untuk pindah ke sekolah di daerah sub-urban ini.

"Aku murid pindahan di semester ini."

"Jadi kau Park Yoda yang mereka bicarakan."

"Aku harap apa yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal-hal yang baik."

Kalimat terakhir meluncur begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya yang tebal. Itu adalah jawaban tercepat yang ia berikan langsung dari sistem otaknya tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol jelas sadar orang-orang itu mengejeknya di belakang punggungnya, ia tidak tuli untuk tidak mendengarnya. Kalimat itu sesungguhnya merupakan sebuah sindiran untuk Baekhyun, namun ia tidak menduga akan mendapatkan tawa yang renyah dan senyuman yang sangat cerah itu. Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum malu karena ucapannya sendiri.

Chanyeol melihat seorang lelaki jangkung yang mungkin beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya datang menghampiri mejanya dan Baekhyun. Ia membawa sekotak cokelat besar dengan pita merah di tengahnya. Ia memanggil nama Baekhyun dan yang dipanggilpun menoleh. Chanyeol berpikir mungkin ini hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Tetapi yang Chanyeol dengar bukanlah ucapan selamat ulang tahun, melainkan sebuah janji untuk bertemu usai pulang sekolah. Nampaknya pemuda tinggi yang bernama Sehun itu telah menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun dan memintanya untuk memberikan jawaban atas ungkapan itu.

Bagi Chanyeol, Sehun adalah laki-laki yang tampan. Tampan nomor tiga setelah ayahnya dan Kris. ia mengakui bahwa ia kalah dari segi wajah pada Sehun. Kulitnya yang putih dan rambut hitam dengan potongan tipis di kedua sisi kepala benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia orang Korea asli. Senyum lelaki itu juga teduh dan menawan. Ditambah lagi dia adalah seorang kapten basket andalan sekolahnya.

Baekhyun akan sangat cocok jika bersanding dengan orang itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama bintang di sekolah ini. Sehun yang tampan dan Baekhyun yang manis akan membuat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang ideal dan idamkan oleh orang-orang. Entah mengapa pemikiran itu membuat hatinya sedikit sakit.

Chanyeol tersadar bahwa ia tidak mengenal Baekhyun. Bisa saja orang itu adalah orang yang sedang Baekhyun sukai saat ini. Bisa saja orang itu merupakan tipe yang diinginkan Baekhyun untuk dijadikan seorang pacar. Bisa saja mereka sudah melewati tahap pendekatan dan tinggal meresmikan hubungan mereka.

Akan tetapi, ekspresi wajah yang Baekhyun tampilkan menampik seluruh kemungkinan yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Raut wajahnya percampuran antara bingung, sedih dan kecewa. Sebersit perasaan bahagia tidak terlihat di wajah cantik Baekhyun itu.

"Wow, sepertinya sulit ya menjadi bintang sekolah."

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Bahkan kapten basket yang diidolakan seluruh gadis juga menyukaimu. Wow."

Chanyeol memang tulus akan ketakjubannya. Tapi dibalik pernyataannya itu, ia ingin menghibur Baekhyun yang murung seraya menyingkirkan mentimun dari nasi gorengnya. Senyum tipis diberikan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan hal itu memberikan nyali tambahan untuknya.

"Apa aku bisa memanggilmu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ragu. Ia tidak ingin lancang pada orang yang baru ia kenal dan ia tidak ingin Baekhyun menganggapnya terlalu berusaha menjadi akrab –Chanyeol sudah lupa bahwa ia pernah bertanya hal yang jauh lebih lancang dari ini pada kepala sekolah-.

"Tentu. Aku tidak biasa dipanggil dengan nama margaku. Terdengar sangat formal sekali dan aku tidak suka."

"Baekhyun. Baek. Hyun. Baekhyun."

"Kau ini sedang apa?"

"Latihan menyebut namamu agar aku tidak salah sebut." Ia kemudian lanjut melafalkan nama Baekhyun tanpa suara. Lidahnya dengan lancar menyebut nama orang yang ia kagumi itu. Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa lagi setelah melihat tingkah bodoh yang Chanyeol lakukan.

 **…**

Chanyeol berbaring di atas tempat tidur kamar apartemennya. Tangan kanannya terangkat di depan wajah dengan kamera digenggaman. Matanya fokus pada foto yang ia bidik beberapa jam yang lalu di samping gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun berada di pelukan Sehun. Tubuhnya yang mungil masuk dengan pas di rengkuhan tangan kekar itu.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol membuntutinya hingga ia bertemu Sehun saat pulang sekolah. Ia melihat mereka membicarakan sesuatu, wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk dan senyuman Sehun yang memudar. Ia tidak dapat mendengar apapun dari tempat ia berdiri tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat Baekhyun ditarik oleh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol tahu ini menyakitkan, namun tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan memotret kejadian itu. Ia pulang mengayuh sepedanya dengan hati yang patah.

Ia sudah menatap lekat foto itu sejak setibanya ia di rumah dan kini jarum jam tiramnya menunjukkan pada angka sebelas lewat dua puluh. Ia bahkan lupa untuk mengganti baju seragamnya dan hanya berguling di atas tempat tidur, bertukar posisi untuk tetap menatapi foto tersebut.

"Apa Sehun orang yang saat ini kau sukai, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya lirih pada angin yang terhembus dari mesin pendingin ruangannya.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana hangatnya pelukanmu."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasakan patah hati dan sedih yang tak berdasar. Membayangkan hari esok saat ia harus melihat Baekhyun datang dengan menggandeng tangan Sehun. Jatuh cinta itu ternyata menyakitkan.

 **…**

 **a/n:** ini kenapa chanyeol jadi kikuk gini ya? lol=_=

rnr?


	11. At LOEY

**A Bunch of Roses for Baekhyun**

 **by Chocobanana614**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Chanbaek, slight!KaiSoo, slight!HunHan**

 **It's a really slow build fanfiction and yep, it's my first work.**

 **I gain nothing from this and I don't own anything beside the plot.**

…

Chanyeol menghindar dari Baekhyun. Sebisa mungkin ia dan kehadirannya menghilang dari penglihatan pemuda bersurai permen kapas itu. Ia takut perasaannya akan terbaca amat jelas apabila ia berhadapan dengannya setelah hari itu.

Chanyeol tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa perasaan yang ia miliki sudah melebihi dari konotasi kata suka. Mencintai adalah kata yang tepat untuk mewakilkan seluruh perasaan sakit dan hatinya yang retak tiap ia melihat gambar Baekhyun yang berada di pelukan Sehun.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu kalau jatuh cinta ternyata akan semudah ini. Atau jangan-jangan karena Baekhyun lah yang membuat segalanya menjadi mudah?

Sebab kala sepasang reseptor _onyx_ bertemu dengan _hazel_ yang lembut di lorong koridor dua bulan lalu, detak jantung yang Chanyeol rasakan sudah berbeda. Melihat Baekhyun tertawa bersama teman-temannya di kafetaria atau di lorong koridor menuju kelasnya, membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol, meski ia bukanlah orang yang dapat menghadirkan tawa di bibir tipis merah muda itu.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk mundur dari kisah cintanya yang bahkan belum dimulai. Ia menjadi seorang pengamat serta pengagum dari kejauhan dengan hanya memberikan mawar dan hadiah-hadiah kecil untuk Baekhyun. Tak lupa catatan di kartu mini yang selalu ia sematkan pada tangkai mawar tiap minggunya.

Jatuh cinta jelas bukan keahlian Chanyeol. Ia justru sangat payah karena hal ini baru pertama kali ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu cara mendekati seseorang dengan baik dan ia tidak tahu ingin bertanya pada siapa saat realitanya ia tidak memiliki teman untuk berbagi cerita tentang orang yang ia cinta.

Chanyeol benar-benar hanya mengamati Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Ia menjadi bayang-bayang ketika sinar matahari menerpa tubuh Baekhyun di siang hari. Kameranya selalu setia menemani untuk mengambil beberapa foto Baekhyun diam-diam. Ia tidak mengerti apakah dirinya sudah berubah menjadi seorang penguntit, namun sayang ia tidak peduli.

Apabila satu-satunya cara yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mencintai Baekhyun adalah seperti ini, maka biarkanlah ia melakukannya setulus hati.

Suatu sore di musim semi yang hangat, Chanyeol sedang bekerja di LOEY menjadi seorang barista. Ia telah memiliki janji dengan ayahnya untuk membicarakan tentang kelanjutan studinya setelah masa sekolah menengahnya selesai nanti.

Bunyi lonceng yang sengaja ia letakkan di sebelah pintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan yang telah membuka pintu itu dari luar. Orang yang Chanyeol tunjuk sebagai manajer kedai kopi sederhananya itu menyambut kedatangan tamu dengan penuh hormat.

"Kau mengaturnya dengan baik, Chanyeol." Suara _bass_ milik ayahnya terdengar beriringan dengan suara kursi yang ditarik.

Chanyeol menuangkan air panas yang ada di teko perunggunya ke dalam cangkir bening berisi kopi yang telah ia persiapkan untuk ayahnya. Kopi hitam dengan dua bongkah gula kubus adalah kesukaan ayahnya. Tidak terlalu manis dan rasa pahitnya tetap tersisa. Ia memilih kedai ini sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka berdua, tak ingin ayahnya melihat kamar apartemen miliknya yang kacau karena belum sempat ia bereskan beberapa minggu ini. Ia menyibukkan dirinya setelah pulang sekolah di kedai kopinya, sebisa mungkin mengalihkan atensinya agar segala pikirannya tentang Baekhyun tidak hinggap di sana.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri ke tempat ini." Suara orang lain yang ia kenal sejak kecil membuatnya tersentak untuk menoleh. Junmyeon duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Setelah selesai berkutat dengan kopi yang ia sajikan untuk ayahnya, ia menghampiri dua orang tamunya itu di meja.

"Ayah kenapa bawa Junmyeon-hyung ke sini?" Ia menatap ayahnya tidak suka. Seharusnya kepindahan Chanyeol adalah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

"Junmyeon tidak sengaja mendengar ayah meneleponmu waktu itu dan ia meminta pada ayah untuk mengajaknya menemui adik yang ia rindukan."

"Tenang saja, Yifan masih tidak tahu keberadaanmu." Jelasnya ketika Chanyeol tidak hentinya memberikan tatapan dingin.

"Kau harus tahu Chanyeol, menenangkan Kris yang panik saat ia tahu kau sudah tidak ada di rumah itu sangat membuat kami semua kesulitan." Keluh Junmyeon.

"Apa yang ia lakukan memangnya?"

"Ia mencarimu ke seluruh pelosok Seoul selama berminggu-minggu. Bahkan ia sudah memesan tiket pesawat ke New York untuk mencarimu di sana."

Chanyeol tidak sadar menghilangnya ia dari hidup Kris dapat membuat hyung tertuanya itu menjadi seperti itu. Yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui, Kris merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat menunaikan tugas yang telah ia emban sejak usianya lima tahun ditambah pesan dari ibunya Chanyeol sebelum ia meninggal. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah berpisah dengan Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama, jadi wajar saja jika reaksi yang ia berikan begitu. Lagipula Chanyeol tidak pamit pada Kris untuk pindah.

Ayahnya menyeruput kopi buatan Chanyeol dan memuji rasanya yang lezat. Manajer toko menyuguhkan tiga potong _croissant_ dan segelas _chocolate ice blended_ untuk Junmyeon.

Sebenarnya untuk masalah pendidikan yang akan Chanyeol ambil selanjutnya, Junmyeon lebih mengerti tentang Chanyeol dibanding ayahnya. Ia dan Kris sudah menghabiskan waktu yang tak terhingga digunakan untuk mengajari anak semata wayangnya. Oleh karena itu sang ayah membawa Junmyeon untuk ikut bersamanya mendiskusikan universitas mana yang cocok untuk ia tawarkan pada putra tunggalnya.

Junmyeon membawa banyak brosur dari beberapa universitas bergengsi di Korea dan Amerika. Ia dapat menduga bahwa Chanyeol hanya akan memilih lokasi dari kedua tempat itu karena ia terlalu sulit untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya. Ia tidak dapat mengubah sifat sarkas dan ketus yang dimiliki adiknya itu. Tentu ini merupakan rintangan terbesar yang harus Chanyeol hadapi sendiri. Jika ia bisa menerobos dinding pembatas dirinya dan orang lain, pasti jalan membuat koneksi dengan sesama teman akan lebih mudah.

Yang membuatnya kesulitan lagi adalah ketika ia bertanya pada Chanyeol sebelum ia pindah, apa ada profesi yang ia minat untuk ditekuni, Chanyeol menjawab dengan malas dan mengatakan belum ada. Dalam hidup, setidaknya seseorang memiliki satu tujuan yang ingin ia capai sebelum waktunya untuk tinggal di dunia habis. Namun hadirlah seorang Chanyeol yang seakan tidak punya gairah untuk hidup. Ia hanya berserah pada nasib yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Seolah takdir telah merencanakan kehidupan yang sangat baik untuknya karena terlahir dari keluarga berpunya.

Junmyeon tahu Chanyeol sudah memiliki segalanya dan alasan yang membuatnya berpikir demikian mungkin juga dikarenakan kehilangan ibunya yang sudah lama itu. Maka Junmyeon menuntun Chanyeol untuk menentukan pilihan selanjutnya untuk ia ambil agar tetap menjadi yang terdepan.

Chanyeol membaca tiap informasi yang tertera di masing-masing brosur, menyaring yang menurutnya menarik dan ia melakukannya berulang di tahap berikutnya. Saat ia sudah memegang tiga calon kandidat yang berada di sebelah kanannya, ia membentangkan brosur-brosur itu di atas meja dengan tujuan supaya ayahnya dan Junmyeon dapat melihat universitas yang ia pilih.

Universitas Yale, Wharton School dan Sekolah Bisnis Columbia adalah pilihan yang telah ia timang dengan seksama. Ayahnya angkat bicara terlebih dahulu di antara mereka berdua, "Tidak tertarik untuk ke Stanford?"

"Persiapanku sangat kurang untuk mendaftar di sana. Jadi ketiga ini adalah rencana utamaku, paling tidak untuk sekarang."

Chanyeol sejujurnya sudah mulai memikirkan jurusan apa yang ia ingin pelajari. Karena ia ingat janji yang ia buat untuk menjalankan tugas sebagai seorang anak dari direktur perusahaan, ia pun harus mengambil jalur bisnis juga. Selain itu, Amerika memiliki prospek masa depan yang lebih mumpuni dibandingkan negaranya.

Ketiga orang itu larut dalam pembicaraan tiga arah, masing-masing menceritakan peristiwa unik yang terjadi selama tiga bulan terakhir. Junmyeon bercerita tentang profesornya yang sangat pelit memberikan nilai untuk mata kuliah etika bisnis dan mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon belum memiliki kriteria yang wajib dikuasai oleh seorang pebisnis. Pada akhirnya ia pun juga sama dengan Kris, mengenyam manajemen bisnis sebagai jurusan yang ia lakoni guna menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga.

Berbeda dengan Junmyeon dari nada bicaranya yang seolah masih menyesal, ayahnya justru bercerita dengan semangat. Bulan lalu ia melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Tokyo untuk melakukan penggabungan antara perusahaan-perusahaan kecil agar menjadi satu dengan _d'Ark_. Hal ini membawa dampak positif dengan datangnya investor-investor baru ke perusahaan yang telah berjalan turun temurun itu. Chanyeol memberi selamat pada ayahnya, mengakui kehebatan akan kemampuan yang dimiliki orang tuanya itu.

Chanyeol yang mulai berbicara tentang Baekhyun saat ayahnya bertanya, tiba-tiba harus terpotong ketika Junmyeon bilang, "Papa bilang MJ jadi sponsor di perlombaan itu, Yeol. Aku yakin kemarin aku melihat nama Byun Baekhyun di daftar yang dipegang sekretaris pribadi papa."

"Tanggal berapa hyung kompetisinya?" Ia menggulung brosur itu tanpa disadari, menanti jawaban dari hyungnya.

"5 Mei kalau aku tidak lupa. Kau mau aku jemput untuk datang ke acara itu?" Tawar Junmyeon dengan binar mata yang menggoda Chanyeol. Ayahnya hanya berdeham dan berpura-pura batuk.

Chanyeol lantas membuka aplikasi pengingat kegiatan di ponsel pintarnya. Ia selalu mencatat hal-hal penting di agenda tanpa perlu ia tulis tangan itu. Jaga-jaga kalau ia lupa. Ia membuang nafas dengan lemah saat di tanggalan tersebut terdapat kotak hijau di tengah barisan kotak putih, "Aku ada penilaian lari marathon di hari itu."

Chanyeol menelepon tukang kebun di rumahnya untuk mengirimkan mawar merah muda yang cerah ke apartemennya di Bucheon. Sebelum berangkat, ia singgah ke sebuah minimarket dekat sekolah untuk membeli vitamin yang juga untuk Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan kedua benda tersebut di loker Baekhyun yang tidak terkunci. Hadiahnya menjadi penghuni pertama dalam loker kosong itu.

 _Semoga beruntung_ , adalah dua kata penyemangat sederhana yang ia tuliskan di kartu ucapan kecil yang ia ikat talinya di ujung tangkai mawar.

Tak berapa lama, ia mengintip dari balik tembok sekat antara lorong koridor dan ruang loker, melihat Baekhyun yang mengambil benda pemberian Chanyeol. Ia membawa keduanya keluar, berjalan tidak bisa diam di depan pintu masuk. Ia menggigiti kuku dari jari-jarinya yang lentik dan seketika Chanyeol ingat pada pertemuan keduanya dengan Baekhyun, Yixing mengatakan sesuatu tentang kebiasaan Baekhyun yang suka memainkan kuku jarinya ketika ia dilanda gugup.

Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang terkejut akan kehadirannya dan menarik lengan kurus itu ke atap dengan dalih ingin mengambil foto matahari terbit. Dengan suara emas seperti yang ia punya, harusnya Baekhyun sudah tidak ambil pusing untuk merasakan gusar. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya memberikan seluruh kemampuan terbaiknya. Tiga besar setidaknya pasti akan ia sabet dengan mudah.

Ia tidak tahu apakah lingkar lengan Baekhyun yang kecil ataukah telapaknya yang memang besar, sebab pegangan di tangan itu terasa longgar. Mereka saling diam saat sudah di atap. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun memperhatikannya dari samping, ia membidik beberapa wajah Baekhyun dari dekat. Nampaknya lelaki bersurai merah muda itu tidak menyadari tindakan yang Chanyeol telah perbuat. Apa yang membuat Baekhyun sangat larut dalam pandangan lurusnya itu?

Saat Baekhyun pergi mendahuluinya, ia pun ikut turun menuju kelasnya untuk mengganti seragamnya menjadi pakaian olahraga. Perbincangan dengan suara yang menurut Chanyeol cukup kencang itu membuat ia mau tidak mau mendengarkannya juga.

"Hadiah apa yang akan aku berikan untuk ulang tahun Baekhyun besok ya?"

Maka itu, Chanyeol meminta tukang kebun andalan keluarganya untuk mengirimkan lagi buket kecil berisikan enam tangkai mawar _burgundy_ untuk diberikan esok hari.

Catatan kecil ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan kalimat menenangkan akan ia tuliskan di kertas nanti. Terkesan sederhana, tapi percayalah tiap hurufnya ia torehkan dengan tinta khusus bernama cinta.

Setelah hari di mana Chanyeol mengobati luka Baekhyun dan bermain _games_ terka hal pribadi, Baekhyun kerap menghampiri meja tempatnya biasa makan siang di pojok kafetaria. Meskipun ia selalu terlihat bersama dengan temannya, ia terkadang meminta izin pada mereka untuk menemani Chanyeol yang makan sendirian.

Omong-omong tentang permainan itu, Chanyeol terpaksa harus berbohong walaupun ketika Baekhyun menebaknya dengan tepat. Ia sungguh tidak ingin Baekhyun mengetahui informasi pribadi miliknya. Satu fakta yang terkuak akan memunculkan fakta lain yang juga pasti berujung terungkap.

Jujur saja di lubuk hatinya ia bahagia ketika Baekhyun bersikap demikian padanya, tetapi ia memikirkan citra Baekhyun di mata orang lain. Chanyeol yang ada di sekolah ini tidak pantas untuk berteman dan terlalu dekat dengannya, pemikiran yang ia miliki di benaknya memang dangkal.

Terkadang Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol lupa akan jati diri yang sebenarnya. Ia terlalu mendalami peran yang ia buat untuk mendekati Baekhyun dan melupakan jati diri _Casanova_ yang sesungguhnya. Ditambah, saat orang yang ia suka menanggapi usahanya, nyali yang ia punya justru menciut. Mengecil hingga tak terlihat.

Chanyeol belum mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Kala ia berpikiran untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun seperti yang dilakukan para gadis di sekolahnya yang sebelumnya, ia lagi-lagi mundur dengan teratur. Ia menempatkan dirinya di posisi Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya kini Baekhyun tengah berada di tempatnya dahulu. Ia tidak siap menerima penolakan dari Baekhyun karena alasan mereka belum dekat dan ia belum mengenal Baekhyun seutuhnya.

Apabila ia meminta saran dari Kris yang sudah berpengalaman di bidang percintaan, mungkin ia akan menyarankan Chanyeol agar mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ia kuasai untuk menyatakan pada Baekhyun bak lelaki jantan. Sayangnya, kesempatan Chanyeol untuk menjalankan nasehat itu sangat kecil. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol takut dengan penolakan.

Opsi teraman yang tidak akan membahayakan dirinya dan hubungan pertemanan yang baru terjalin itu ialah untuk tetap bungkam. Memendam perasaan di balik status pertemanan yang ada. Sebut Chanyeol pengecut, ia tidak akan peduli. Ia sangat payah dalam hal jatuh cinta, karena seperti yang ku katakan, ini pertama kali di hidupnya ia mencintai seseorang di luar keluarganya.

"Kamera baru lagi, Yeol?"

Baekhyun mengunyah makan siangnya yang bagi Chanyeol porsi yang sedikit untuk ukuran remaja laki-laki yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Ia mengangguk pada pertanyaan itu, ingin mengatakan bahwa ia punya tujuh belas kamera berbeda yang diberikan oleh ayahnya.

"Kenapa porsi makanmu hanya sedikit Baek?"

Seraya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya, Baekhyun memberi respon, "Aku tidak suka menu hari ini, jadi aku mengambil secukupnya saja."

Chanyeol berharap ia kini tengah berdiri di dapur apartemennya, membuat roti panggang selai stroberi yang pernah ia taruh di loker Baekhyun sebagai ganti santapan siangnya. Tambahan susu cokelat kotak pasti tidak buruk untuk jadi pelengkapnya.

Chanyeol membolos dari kelas di hari terakhirnya sebelum libur musim panas menjelang. Usai membereskan loker penuh dan menyelipkan bingkisan untuk Baekhyun seperti biasa, kini ia disibukkan dengan merapikan koleksi kamera yang ada di gudang dan memasukkannya ke dalam kardus untuk ia bawa pulang ke apartemen beberapa. Ketenangannya diusik ketika sebuah ketukan di pintu gudang yang dilakukan oleh pesuruh sekolah datang. Ia menyampaikan pesan pada Chanyeol untuk menemui gurunya di kantor.

Nilai Chanyeol semakin memburuk. Di saat seluruh murid bersusah payah untuk meningkatkan nilai mereka agar mendapat A, Chanyeol justru sengaja membuat nilainya agar dapat D. Teguran hingga peringatan keras dari wali kelasnya telah datang berkali-kali, tapi berkali-kali pula ia tak mengindahkan satupun kalimat petuah yang memerintahkannya supaya lebih giat belajar.

Chanyeol hanya memanggutkan kepalanya. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh wali kelasnya yang pernah nyaris menertawakannya kala perkenalan di depan kelas dulu. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu.

"Apa kau tidak berminat untuk lanjut sekolah ke jenjang kuliah, Chanyeol?" Tanya guru yang merangkap menjadi wali kelasnya itu.

Chanyeol tanpa tersadar mendengus, "Tentu aku ingin kuliah."

"Kalau kau seperti ini dan tidak ada peningkatan selama tiga bulan ke depan, kau akan berakhiran di universitas swasta."

Yang tidak diketahui oleh wali kelasnya, saat ini Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan esainya yang termasuk dalam persyaratan mendaftar di salah satu universitas di Amerika. Ia tak perlu memberitahu pada gurunya yang paruh baya itu sebab ia tidak memiliki alasan yang tepat untuk mencurahkan segala usaha yang telah ia lakukan. Apalagi pada orang yang sudah merendahkannya.

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kantor guru dan staf, ia berjalan gontai menuju gerbang keluar. Namun ia dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan _headset_ menempel di telinganya. Dadanya naik turun sesuai nafas yang ia hirup dan hembuskan. Tas ranselnya yang kebesaran ia peluk dan punggungnya bersandar pada loker 614 milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik keadaan sekitar. Saat dipastikan sudah tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang, ia mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mengabadikan wajah tidur Baekhyun yang bak malaikat itu. Chanyeol semakin terpikat dibuatnya karena kedamaian yang remaja bersurai permen kapas tersebut tampilkan. Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tidak salah telah jatuh cinta pada orang menakjubkan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Chanyeol berjongkok guna mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia membawa jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pipi gembul Baekhyun yang nyatanya punya kulit yang sangat halus. Lalu Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kesadarannya pulih kembali.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan kawat gigi peraknya ke Baekhyun, "Terlalu lelah merapikan lokermu, Baek?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang menunggumu hingga ketiduran. Entah siapa orang dermawan yang berbaik hati bersedia membereskan lokerku itu. Aku ingin berterimakasih jika aku bertemu orangnya."

Chanyeol mengulum senyum dan rasanya ingin membisikkan pada Baekhyun kalau orangnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Yoda yang menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan dari orang-orang. Ia mati-matian menekan kebahagiaan yang tengah berkobar dalam diri agar tidak mengambil alih kewarasannya jika ia tidak mau Baekhyun tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun berniat untuk berterimakasih pada orang dermawan yang telah membereskan lokernya, katanya!

"Kenapa menungguku?" adalah pertanyaan yang pas untuk menjadi penyambung perbincangan mereka.

Mendadak Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol. Raut mukanya yang menguarkan aura cantik namun tampan di waktu yang bersamaan seketika berubah menjadi serius, "Yeol, kita kan berteman. Mengapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku dalam hal pelajaran? Aku mungkin tidak sepintar Kyungsoo, tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengajarimu sedikit yang aku pahami."

Chanyeol menggeleng. Bukan bermaksud untuk sombong, tapi Chanyeol percaya kemampuan yang dimilikinya masih berada di atas Baekhyun. Meskipun ia sudah tidak terlalu sering mengasahnya, "Nilaiku baik-baik saja kok. Jangan terlalu diambil pusing."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat tinggi. Tentu ia tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang bersarat menenangkan itu. Kecuali nilai Chanyeol akan berubah dalam satu hari, maka ia akan berhenti untuk meragukan penjelasan teman barunya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan menarik tangan kurus Baekhyun untuk ikut berdiri di kedua kaki, "Yuk pulang. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah karena perutku sangat lapar sekali setelah mendengarkan ceramahnya pak tua itu."

"Aku bingung. Kau pindah dengan cara yang legal kan, Yeol? Kau mengikuti test juga kan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini?" Refleks Chanyeol menyentil kening Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang dan Baekhyun mengusap keningnya itu karena kesakitan.

"Tentu saja legal, bodoh.

"Lalu kenapa bisa seperti ini nilaimu?"

"Kau bisa anggap otakku tiba-tiba tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik setelah belajar di sini."

"Untuk itu aku menawarkanmu agar kita belajar bersama!"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sungguh tidak perlu, Baekhyun."

Hati Chanyeol rasanya ingin meledak karena terlalu bahagia saat Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya. Baekhyun, orang yang dicinta, menaruh rasa peduli pada nilai Chanyeol yang hampir D di setiap mata pelajarannya itu.

Mereka terus berjalan berdampingan hingga mencapai mobil jemputan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang bersikukuh menolak tawaran Baekhyun untuk mengajarinya.

"Astaga aku lupa mengambil sepedaku. Sampai jumpa semester depan, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari kembali ke arah parkiran yang berada di area dalam sekolah dan Baekhyun berteriak, "Jangan lupa rapikan lokermu! Sampai jumpa nanti, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah menaruh benda apapun selain pembersih lensa kameranya di loker itu. Untuk apa ia membereskan loker apabila lemari penyimpanan itu disentuh olehnya pun tidak.

….

Manajer toko bilang kalau kedai kopi mereka kedatangan karyawan baru yang akan bekerja paruh waktu mengisi kekosongan liburan musim panasnya. Itu artinya karyawan tersebut adalah seorang pelajar.

Tapi siapa sangka jika yang Chanyeol dapati ketika membuka pintu berlonceng itu ialah Baekhyun yang tengah kesusahan mengenakan apronnya. Pemuda mungil itu berdiri di belakang meja kasir dan bertugas mengoperasikan mesin uang di sana. Chanyeol kian terpana karena Baekhyun, jika memang itu masih mungkin untuk dilakukan.

Chanyeol menyuguhkan resep kopi andalannya pada Baekhyun hasil idenya kala mengikuti kelas barista satu tahun silam. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi seolah punya firasat bahwa lelaki yang dipujanya bukan termasuk golongan orang penikmat kopi. Dengan dekorasi anak anjing yang menghiasi _foam_ nya, ia menyodorkan secangkir _chocolatey_ kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersanjung. Hatinya melambung tinggi ke langit saat Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang amat manis memuji hasil karyanya. Mereka berinteraksi ringan seraya menyesap minuman yang dihidangkan di hadapan masing-masing.

Niatnya ingin mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang sempat goyah. Maukah Baekhyun naik sepeda tingginya itu untuk mencapai rumahnya yang ia bilang tidak jauh dari kedai kopi miliknya? Saat-saat seperti ini Chanyeol berharap mobil-mobil mewah kesayangannya untuk hadir agar tidak membuat Baekhyun malu karena harus mendaratkan bokong indahnya di jok belakang.

"Kau pulang naik apa, Baek?" Pegangannya pada setir sepeda ia eratkan. Dalam lubuknya tengah menyiapkan diri kalau Baekhyun akan memberikannya penolakan.

"Jalan kaki. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Mau aku antar pulang? Ini sudah sangat larut dan sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang suka berpergian keluar rumah hingga larut malam." Tawar Chanyeol dengan diiringi godaan yang mendapatkan pukulan tanpa tenaga di pundak.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengantarkan pulang Baekhyun. Ia tidak dapat memejamkan mata saat sudah tiba di kamar apartemennya. Tangannya mengusap pinggang tempat Baekhyun memegangnya di sepanjang perjalanan yang cukup panjang itu. Wajah sempurna Baekhyun ketika mengingatkannya untuk hati-hati di jalan terus berputar di kepala dan menghasilkan sebuah senyuman konyol di paras Chanyeol. Ia terlalu gembira dan hatinya dipenuhi bunga-bunga sehingga sepasang indera penglihatannya tak bersedia kerja sama untuk membuatnya terlelap.

Chanyeol kembali menyimpulkan bahwa jatuh cinta ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga.

….

.

.

.

 **a/n:** update satu lagi eheheheh._.

dear guest-ssi, wah thankyou so much lho udah suka sama ff ini. aku ga tau sih kenapa, mungkin karena ini slow build fict jadinya agak membosankan? and yes there are so many siders(?) but I already happy with my readers -like you- who're enjoying my work. once again, makasiii banyak:)

chanxlatifaxbaek, sukses ngejebak dong ya aku. ahahaha.

Part Rinhyun-Uchiha, park chanyeol anak papa mama~

melindabbh, Chanyeol itu lebih muda 18 bulan dari Baekhyun karena dia pernah ikut program aksel pas SMP(?) as for his mom, itu kecelakaannya takdir tapi Chanyeol nyalahin ayahnya karena ibunya kan pulang ke Korea buat nyusul suaminya._. sorry kalau membingungkan...

ChanNhye, hey aku udah update nih sesuai janjiku kan? hahahaha

fuyusky, makasih loh udah setia ngikutin cerita membosankan ini:")

Eka915, ketemu lagi kita di sini ya? haahah thankiess udah suka gaya penulisanku^^

Chanbee, kayaknya ini cuma sampe 15/16 deh. bisa kurang bisa lebih~

kkamjong10, makasyii sudah baca dan review.. btw, aku salfok sama nickname-mu ahahaah :D

.

.

.

RnR?:)


End file.
